Destino
by Miko-Mica
Summary: Un sueño que se repite cada año, un solo nombre en su mente y un amor que traspasa los límites entre la vida y la muerte. / Capítulo 13: La Razón, Primera Parte.
1. Sueño

**Sueño**

* * *

_"—Prometo que cuando sea grande me casaré contigo Kagome —decía convencido un pequeño niño de cabello renegrido y unos ojos dorados que iluminaban aquella noche sin luna._

_— ¿De verdad? —preguntó en un susurro una pequeña de cabellera azabache larga y unos ojos color chocolate que se iluminaron con la afirmación de su compañero._

_—Claro, tú serás mi novia para siempre, y cuando seamos grandes nos casaremos, ¿Quieres?_

_— ¡Claro que si Inuyasha! —respondió alegremente lanzándose al cuello del oji-dorado, quien respondió a su abrazo con la misma emoción."_

— ¡Inuyasha! —gritó una mujer, enderezándose agitadamente en la cama —O-otra vez…

Otra vez ese sueño, otra vez. —Inuyasha —susurró pensativa, observando con la cabeza apoyada en uno de sus brazos, por la ventana quien recibía con timidez los primeros rayos de sol.

Hoy se cumplían once años desde aquella promesa, once largos años en los que no supo nada de él. Poco recordaba de aquel día en que había cumplido diez años, solo aparecía en esta fecha ese sueño que la despertaba temprano cada año.

Hoy cumplía veintiún años, había alcanzado la mayoría de edad por fin. Se mantuvo con la cabeza sobre sus manos, tratando de recordar el rostro de ese Inuyasha de sus sueños pero por más que lo intentaba no lo conseguía, tampoco podía precisar el sueño en su totalidad. Era tan extraño, cuanto más trataba de pensar en él, parecía como si se difuminara más rápido, hasta llegar a tener solo un nombre en su mente, Inuyasha.

Un nombre que por otro lado, y haciendo contraste con su sueño anual, no podía olvidar ni aunque quisiera. Cada vez que un hombre se le acercaba, ella no podía evitar sentir una extraña culpabilidad, aunque no recordara por qué exactamente, se sentía extraña, como si estuviera engañándolo. Loca, totalmente loca. Eso le decía su amiga Sango, la cual había conocido en la Secundaria, de la que se volvió amiga desde el primer momento en que se vieron y que gracias a la pasión que ambas habían descubierto poseían por la medicina, se habían anotado en la misma Universidad.

"_Kag, no puede ser posible no puedas salir con nadie, por un sueño que tienes cada año en tu cumpleaños y que ni siquiera recuerdas."_

Palabras sabias, lo sabía pero… ¿Qué podía hacer si su corazón no le permitía la entrada a nadie? No sabía si era su imaginación, o su deseo, pero sentía que el recordar ese nombre tenía una explicación, un sentido, algo que le valiera todos estos años de soledad. Años que le había dedicado al estudio y a su familia, puesto que no tenía muchos amigos. Con los hombres no se sentía cómoda, todos querían una cita al final. Y las mujeres, no se le acercaban aunque no sabía porque.

"_No te preocupes, esas tontas no merecen tu amistad. Solo están celosas."_

Ahí sí que se había equivocado, ¿Celosas? ¿De qué? ¿De pasar fin de semanas enteros estudiando? ¿De estar solo con su amiga Sango? ¿De espantar a cada uno de los muchachos que se le acercaban? No, eso era imposible. Ella no tenía nada que pudiera envidiarse, y no creía que lo fuera a tener nunca. Tenía buenas notas no podía negarlo, pero si después de pasar horas o a veces días estudiando no las tenía…

Cansada de esa tonta rutina anual se levantó pesadamente de su cómoda cama, para asearse y vestirse. Aunque era su cumpleaños ella no se ponía algo especial, lo de siempre era más que suficiente. Unos jeans claros algo ajustados, una bonita musculosa estampada con algunas flores y unas sandalias, solo le faltaba decidir que hacer con su cabello, y, por ser su cumpleaños eligió dejarlo suelto sujetándolo por un costado con unos clips.

Caminó pausadamente hasta la cocina de su departamento, que se encontraba bien ordenada, como el resto de las habitaciones. Vivía sola desde hacía 3 meses, pero las enseñanzas de su madre la ayudaron a tener todo ordenado perfectamente. Además de todos aquellos sentimientos que traía su cumpleaños, tenía uno en especial. Una corazonada o algo por el estilo, intuición, o lo que sea. Era el primer cumpleaños que pasaba en esa casa, su casa ahora. Pensarán que estaba loca, pero eso terminó por adaptar ese lugar a ella misma, para poder considerarlo definitivamente como su hogar.

Encendió el televisor, puso agua en la pava para hervir y hacerse un té, y, mientras comía algunas galletas de desayuno sonó el teléfono.

— ¿Hola? —preguntó con desconcierto, eran las 7 de la mañana. ¿Quién la llamaría a esa hora? Además se había mudado hacía tan poco, que solo su familia y Sango tenían su número.

— _¿Hija? Feliz cumpleaños cielo_ —respondió una voz sumamente suave desde el otro lado de la línea.

— ¡Mamá! ¡Gracias! ¿Cómo…? —. Sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas, era el primer cumpleaños sin su mamá.

—_De nada cielo, ¿Cómo? Se muy bien que en todos tus cumpleaños te despiertas muy temprano, te conozco_.

—Mamá… —susurró con gratitud. —Te extraño.

—_También yo hija, dime ¿Tuviste este año ese sueño tan extraño?_

—Sí —respondió. Pero antes que su madre pudiera preguntar nada dijo —Y no recuerdo nada, como siempre.

—_No te preocupes, ya lo recordarás, sino no lo soñarías cada cumpleaños ¿No?_ —dijo con afecto su madre.

Cómo adoraba a su mamá. A pesar de que todos los años ocurriera lo mismo, era la única que la apoyaba incondicionalmente creyendo es su teoría, de que algo bueno saldría de todo esto.

—Tienes razón, te quiero.

—_También yo, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Todo en orden?_

—Sí gracias.

— _¿Vendrás a comer cierto?_

—No me lo perdería por nada del mundo, pero me iré temprano porque a la noche salgo con Sango, ya sabes… me insistió tanto que no me pude negar esta vez —dijo riendo con pesar.

—_Y tiene toda la razón, que ese Inuyasha se te aparezca todo el tiempo, no quiere decir que no puedas divertirte ¿Sí?_

—Cierto —aceptó. —Bien nos vemos en unas horas mamá, te quiero.

—_Nos vemos, y yo también hija_.

Cortó la comunicación para preparar su té y terminar de desayunar, como nunca le agradaron los noticieros lo cambió rápidamente al alguno musical pero tampoco le agradó la música. Aburrida, lavó la taza, apagó la televisión y se fue a su cuarto a preparar la ropa que usaría en la noche. Nada muy elegante, según Sango era un bar común, por eso eligió una falda tubo con una remera de breteles finos, debajo, y unos tacos que su amiga le había prestado para la ocasión, mientras que su cabello lo usaría recogido en un rodete casual. En cuanto al maquillaje, como mucho no le gustaba, había encontrado algo sutil, un poco de sombra y brillo labial, muy natural.

El teléfono volvió a sonar.

— ¿Hola?

— _¿Kag? ¡Feliz cumpleaños amiga!_

— ¡Sango! Gracias, ¿Cómo estás?

—_Muy bien, ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te sientes al haber alcanzado por fin la mayoría de edad?_ —dijo con una risita malvada.

Soltó un sonoro "JA" y respondió —De maravilla —. Su amiga cumplía veintidós en dos meses.

—_Me alegro_ —contestó riéndose. —_Escucha, te paso a buscar a eso de las diez ¿Si? Por si tengo que retocarte_.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —aceptó. —Nos vemos a esa hora y gracias por llamarme tan temprano.

—_No seas tonta Kag, somos amigas ¿No? ¡Nos vemos en unas horas!_

Colgó el teléfono, ya eran las 10:30. Lo mejor sería dejar todo listo y salir para el templo. Quería llegar más temprano para ayudar a su madre con la comida, y ver a su hermano y abuelo.

Se puso despreocupadamente sus auriculares y se dejó llevar por la música, tenía más o menos una hora de viaje para escucharla tranquila, pues se había mudado a un departamento en medio de la ajetreada ciudad, cercano a la Universidad y a la vida comercial con el fin de tener más autonomía y movilidad. Miraba con despreocupación las calles que pasaban mientras su mente divagaba por los cielos, hasta que sus pensamientos se desviaron nuevamente hacia aquel joven que tanta curiosidad le provocaba, Inuyasha.

Tendría que recordar ponerse un anotador al lado de su cama el año siguiente para poder escribir su sueño ni bien se despertara, antes de que se borrara de su mente. La curiosidad la carcomía, ¿Qué soñaría con ese Inuyasha, para que sintiera esa culpabilidad al estar cerca de algún muchacho? ¿Sería que lo conocía de algún sitio? ¡Qué molesta la ponía no poder recordar nada!

De pronto las calles comenzaron a hacerse muy conocidas para ella, se levantó y tocó el timbre para que se detuviera en la siguiente parada. Cuando descendió, ya podía observar el templo familiar, comenzando a caminar con tranquilidad hacia él. Cuantos años había pasado en ese lugar, cuantos recuerdos. Todo se encontraba tal y como lo recordaba desde que tenía uso de razón, la entrada, la vegetación, la casa y el árbol. El árbol que la había visto reír, llorar, correr, jugar…

— ¡Kagome! —gritó una voz desde la puerta de la casa. Un anciano se dirigía hacia ella a paso suave — ¡Feliz cumpleaños niña!

— ¡Gracias abuelo! —respondió abrazándolo fuerte, vaya que extrañaba esos abrazos en su casa.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños hermana! —gritó, abalanzándose a sus brazos, un niño de apenas once años.

— ¡Sota! Gracias a todos de verdad, los extrañé mucho.

—Y nosotros a ti hija —dijo una voz melodiosa completando así su gran saludo familiar.

— ¡Mamá! —gritó, abrazándola con fuerza.

—Entremos cielo, la comida está lista.

— ¿Puedo ayudar en algo?

—Claro, diviértete —respondió con una de esas sonrisas que hacen pasar desapercibido hasta un amanecer desde la playa.

Soltó una pequeña risita y junto a su familia se encaminó al interior de la casa. Para almorzar, charlar y disfrutar de un almuerzo de esos que le gustaban, puramente en familia.

—Mamá debo irme ya —. Eran las cinco de la tarde, todavía tenía una hora de viaje, debía bañarse y arreglarse.

—Está bien cielo, pero antes… —dijo saliendo de la habitación. Regresó con una pequeña cajita de raso roja —Toma esto.

— ¿Qué es?

—Tu regalo de cumpleaños.

Abrió la caja con delicadeza, para encontrarse con una hermosa pulsera plateada, con una palabra en el centro: "Esperanza" con pequeños brillos incrustados en la primer letra —Es… es hermosa.

—Tu padre y yo la compramos cuando nos enteramos que serías una hermosa mujer con el fin de que este sentimiento grabado en la pulsera te acompañe durante toda la vida, cuando estés feliz o triste, siempre. Decidimos dártela cuando cumplieras los veintiún años, y aunque él ya no esté con nosotros estoy segura que querría que te la diera de todas maneras.

Sus ojos se poblaron de gruesas lágrimas, al abrazar con emoción a su madre. Su padre había muerto hacía ya seis largos años; y lo extrañaba horrores. —Gra-gracias, no sabes lo que significa esto para mí.

—Lo sé cielo, pero no llores en tú día debes estar alegre.

—S-sí tienes razón —respondió secándose las lágrimas y abrochándose la pulsera que no saldría de su muñeca jamás. —No quisiera pero debo irme.

—Ve y diviértete —. La despidieron entre todos.

Durante todo el trayecto de vuelta hasta su departamento, no dejó de observar su pulsera. Sentía como si con ella estuviera su padre, cuidándola. Si la tristeza de la soledad la había embargado en la mañana ella ya no lo recordaba, aquel almuerzo y el regalo, la habían hecho recuperar su ánimo, y hasta tenía ganas de salir con Sango. Solo un mínimo espacio de su mente seguía sintiendo esa curiosidad extraña —Inuyasha… —susurró sin intención, no sabía cuándo había recaído en eso. —No, basta de pensar en eso, al menos por hoy.

Decidida bajó del autobús, para llegar rápidamente a su apartamento y bañarse con tranquilidad. Las nueve llegaron en un suspiro, haciéndola entrar en una casi crisis. Corría por todo el lugar en ropa interior buscando las prendas que debía ponerse, —Qué tonta soy —murmuraba una y otra vez, — ¿Cómo iba a usar esto? —. Cuando se encontraba vistiéndose se había dado cuenta de que, el cumpleaños pasado se había vestido igual. Definitivamente tenía la mente en cualquier lado esa mañana.

Gracias al cielo, había comprado hacía unos días un solero blanco, strapples, estampado con unas bonitas y frescas flores rosas. Se calzó unos tacones veraniegos con plataforma de corcho y se maquilló como lo había planeado en la mañana. En una de sus últimas corridas, mientras llenaba uno de sus bolsos blancos, pasó por un espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía en la puerta de su ropero, divisando su figura entera, verificándola con avidez —Estoy perfec… —. ¡El cabello! Lo había olvidado, tomó una de las hebillas que tenía en la mesa de luz, recogió su melena en un rodete casual y lo abrochó con ella —Ahora sí.

El timbre de la puerta sonó distrayéndola. Al abrir la puerta una joven, de su misma altura, ya que también llevaba tacos, de cabello castaño al igual que sus ojos, unas calzas negras y una remera totalmente bordada en lentejuelas apareció en ella. Llevaba un maquillaje algo más fuerte que el de la peli-negra, pero se veía hermosa.

— ¡Amiga feliz cumpleaños! —gritó abrazándola efusivamente. — ¡Estás preciosa! Definitivamente no tengo que retocarte —mencionó, mirándola de arriba abajo.

— ¡Gracias amiga! Tú también estás preciosa.

— ¡Basta de halagos! Sino no saldremos nunca de aquí —respondió riendo divertida.

—Buen punto, vamos.

Las dos mujeres se encaminaron hacia el bar en cuestión, pasando por algunos grupos de muchachos que también se dirigían al mismo lugar, recibiendo chiflidos, gritos, aullidos y hasta propuestas de matrimonio.

Luego de varias cuadras llegaron al un lugar llamado "Ángeles" tenía una fachada muy bonita, todo blanco, cosa que contrastaba bastante con el resto de lo bares. Al entrar observaron lo lleno que estaba el lugar como para conseguir una mesa, por lo que decididas se fueron a la barra, para tomar algo. La castaña pidió un "Sex on the beach" mientras que la peli-negra un simple "Daikiri" de frutilla. Conversaron alegres y bailaron bastante, muchos jóvenes se acercaron a bailar con ambas y ellas no dijeron que no.

En uno de los descansos en la barra el celular de Sango comenzó a sonar — ¿Hola?

Con todo el alboroto y la música del lugar no podía oír la conversación de su amiga, pero su rostro había cambiado bastante — ¿Cómo? No puede ser —respondía la castaña.

—De acuerdo, prometo buscar a alguien para mañana —dijo con pesar. —Está bien no te preocupes, nos vemos.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó curiosa la peli-negra.

—Taisho, eso sucedió —dijo con una expresión de cansancio.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Hola! **Cómo están? :)

Para los que ya leyeron estos cuatro capítulos les digo que solo cambién la forma de escritura, para volverla, a mi gusto, más correcta y pequeños detallitos especialmente en la ortografía, no es nada esencial :P

Nos vemos pronto!


	2. Trabajo

**Trabajo**

* * *

— _¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó curiosa la peli-negra._

—_Taisho, eso sucedió —dijo con una expresión de cansancio._

— ¿Taisho? ¿Quién es ese? ¿Qué sucedió con él?

—Es el hijo de un importante empresario de autos, Inu Taisho. Pero tuvo un accidente de niño y se encuentra en coma.

— ¿De niño? ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que está en coma?

—Bueno, cuando yo entré al hospital él ya se encontraba allí, la verdad nunca revisé su historia clínica, el problema es que cada enfermera asignada a cuidarlo, dice sentir voces diciéndole que se vaya, o algo así.

— ¿Voces?

—Sí, pero son solo rumores, para mí que se cansan de cuidarlo y se van —dijo largando una gran suspiro. —En fin, la última renunció hace unas horas y no han podido conseguir otra para mañana temprano, por eso me llamaron del hospital para saber si podía encargarme de encontrar a alguien.

— ¿A éstas horas?

—Sí —asintió la castaña resignada. —Soy su última esperanza.

¿Cuidar a un pobre hombre en coma? No debía ser algo muy difícil, ¿No? Estudiaba medicina hacía cuatro años ya, sería una buena oportunidad de meterse en algún hospital para embeberse de experiencia y así tener asegurada la residencia dentro de un año más. Además necesitaba un trabajo para poder independizarse totalmente.

—Oye Sango, ¿Crees que podría hacerlo?

— ¿Hacer qué? —dijo con extrañeza la castaña.

—Trabajar en tu hospital —respondió tímidamente, después de todo estaría con ella más tiempo también.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Estás segura de querer cuidar a un hombre en coma?

—Vamos Sango, lo dices como si fuera tan terrible.

—Bueno, pero con los rumores y todo…

—Basta, sabes que andaba buscando trabajo y no todos los días se te aparece un empleo junto a tu mejor amiga ¿O sí?

—Cierto, y por otro lado me librarías de muchos problemas —dijo abrazándola. —Te quiero.

—Y yo a ti.

—Pero mira en las cosas que estamos pensando en tu cumpleaños, vamos a bailar —dijo alegre arrastrándola al centro de la pista, donde rápidamente se vieron acompañadas por un grupo de muchachos hambrientos de mujeres.

—Sango —susurró la peli-negra a su amiga al oído después de un rato de baile, —No me siento muy cómoda aquí.

—Sí… —respondió tomándola de la mano y sacándola de la pista, en medio de los ruegos de los muchachos con los que bailaban por que se quedaran un poco más.

—Perdón por sacarte del bar —dijo apenada la peli-negra.

—Ey Kag, es tu cumpleaños y se hace lo que tú quieras —respondió sonriendo, —Además te confieso que a mí también me incomodaban tantos chicos juntos.

— ¿Eh? — ¿Que a Sango le molestaran tantos chicos? Eso sí que era extraño.

—Yo solo puedo con dos o tres, no más —dijo graciosa, imaginándose las cavilaciones de su tímida amiga.

Ambas rieron con naturalidad, definitivamente eras las mejores amigas, casi hermanas como solían definirse.

—Kag, toma —dijo, pasadas las risas de ambas, dándole una pequeña cajita de raso azul, —Es tu regalo de cumpleaños.

—_Hoy es el día de las cajas de raso_ —pensó divertida mientras la abría con sumo cuidado, para encontrarse con unos hermosos aritos de plata, eran unas hermosas letras "K" no muy llamativas y con pequeños estrases blancos, totalmente su estilo, por eso iba a comprárselos en esos días.

—Sabía que te gustaban por eso te los quiero regalar —dijo tímidamente la castaña.

La palabra "casi" salía sobrando en la descripción que podía hacer de Sango, ella era su hermana, sin más.

— ¡Gracias! —respondió abalanzándose en un afectuoso abrazo.

— ¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó Sango con simulada curiosidad, puesto que sabía perfectamente lo que diría su adorada amiga:

"_¿Una película en casa?"_

— Mm, ¿Una película en casa? —respondió alegremente la peli-negra, haciendo reír profundamente a la castaña a su lado.

La conocía tan bien, siempre tan casera y tranquila. Para Kagome, la receta de la felicidad era un rico café caliente en la cocina de su casa, mirando una buena película romántica. —Claro, vamos.

Se encaminaron pausadamente hacia el apartamento de la cumpleañera, charlando animadamente sobre trivialidades de esa noche. Cuando llegaron lo primero que hicieron fue sacarse los tacones. —Me estaban matando —se quejó la peli-negra cambiando sus zapatos por unas sandalias bajas.

—A mí también —decía desde el sofá su amiga, masajeándose los pies y poniéndose las sandalias que le había dado la peli-negra.

Kagome se dirigió a la cocina para hacer café, mientras que Sango se quedó revisando las películas que tenía su amiga en el departamento — ¡¿Cuál vemos Kag? —gritó para que se escuchara hasta la cocina.

— No sé, elige tú —dijo la aludida batiendo el café.

Drama, drama, romance/drama, drama —Hay Kag, ¿Qué te está pasando? —susurró para sí misma mirando la colección de películas. No entendía por qué pero en estos últimos años su amiga venía de mal en peor, cuando la conoció era una chica tan alegre que podía hacer reír hasta a una pared y tan dulce como un caramelo, pero este último tiempo, va años, se veía tan desanimada, no quería salir ni con ella ni con nadie, solo evocada a sus estudios, seguía sonriendo pero ya no lo hacía como antes ¿Sería acaso que la madurez había provocado ese cambio?

Cuando ella le había dicho que se mudaría sola, se alegró enormemente, ya que tal vez un poco de independencia le ayudaría a socializar, y animarse, pero se equivocó. La soledad de su departamento, se volvió su única compañía, incluso se había distanciado de ella, solo un poco, pero lo suficiente como para llamarle la atención.

"_Sabes que andaba buscando trabajo y no todos los días se te aparece un empleo junto a tu mejor amiga ¿O si?"_

¡Claro! Trabajo, esa era la clave. Estaba segura de que le vendría estupendo, ya que ganaría experiencia para su carrera y pasaría con ella mucho más tiempo, e incluso eso podría mejorar su ánimo, aunque cuidar a un hombre en coma no era lo más alegre del mundo.

—Kag, ¿En serio quieres trabajar en esto?

— ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas Sango? —la había agarrado desprevenida en la cocina.

—Estaba pensando y… —, tomó una gran bocanada de aire para continuar, —La verdad amiga, no te veo con los ánimos suficientes como para tomar este trabajo que quieres.

¿Qué no tenía los ánimos suficientes? ¿De que hablaba? Tal vez se encontrara algo en la luna en estos días pero, ¿Era para tanto? — ¿D-de qué hablas?

—Sabes bien de que hablo Kag —dijo sentándose en la mesa, —Desde hace mucho que no eres la misma que conocí, te la pasas suspirando, solitaria y taciturna ¿No será que estás así por ese tonto sueño no?

— ¡C-claro que no! Estamos en época de parciales y tengo que estudiar —. Patética excusa lo sabía, pero ¿Qué podía decirle?

"_Sango, es que ese tal Inuyasha que aparece en mis sueños me tiene bastante loca__ y no puedo dejar de pensar en él cada año que pasa es peor."_

No, definitivamente no. Estaba segura de que la abofetearía hasta desmayarla, y no estaría equivocada… Pasarse años de su vida pensando en alguien que ni siquiera recordaba o sabía si existía, por un simple sueño que tiene en cada cumpleaños, claramente parecería loca. Menos mal que desde el primer momento se había ahorrado de decirle el nombre del protagonista de su sueño anual.

La vio levantar una de sus cejas, —E-en serio Sango trabajar es lo que necesito, y aunque no sea el más divertido de los trabajos lo haré —. No sabía por qué pero un buen presentimiento surgía en ella con ese trabajo, lo quería.

—Bien, pero si veo que te hace mal lo dejarás, ¿Sí?

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —. Sabía que había cambiado mucho desde su infancia, su alegría y dulzura se habían casi escapado de su ser, ahora lo que más hacía era suspirar, pensar y mantenerse callada, pero seguir encerrada en la soledad y el sedentarismo no era la solución. — ¿Te dije que te quería?

—Tonta —respondió la castaña abrazándola, —Eres como mi hermana por eso me preocupo, nos conocemos desde niñas y ya que eres menor que yo tengo la responsabilidad de velar por ti —dijo con fingida sabiduría.

Soltó una risita, de esas que últimamente solía tener cada vez con más frecuencia, una muy… apagada. —Claro hermana mayor.

El agua comenzó a hervir anunciándose con unos sonoros burbujeos. —Preparo el café y vemos la película ¿Sí? ¿La elegiste ya?

—No, pero ya lo hago —respondió tomando rápidamente una de las películas menos dramáticas, —Kag a mí no me engañas es algo más —susurró para sí misma, definitivamente era algo profundo y lo averiguaría. No tenía sentido que una chica tan hermosa y buena como ella, se volviera una masa fría y sin vida, estaba segura que existía alguien en ese mundo que le devolviera la vitalidad que la caracterizaba.

Miraron la película, charlaron un rato y terminaron durmiéndose hasta el mediodía. Por suerte era el día libre de Sango así que no tuvieron inconvenientes para dormir hasta tarde, ya había conseguido la reemplazante para cuidar a Taisho, estaba totalmente libre de preocupaciones. Cerca de las 2 de la tarde la castaña ya se había ido, puesto que pasaría por el hospital para dejar asentado que Kagome tomaría la vacante junto con sus datos.

La peli-negra todavía cansada se dedicó a juntar el desorden en el que había quedado la casa, tazas por doquier, zapatos y ropa por los sillones, platos sucios, y la cama deshecha. Para cuando terminó ya eran las 8 de la noche.

—Será mejor que me bañe y me acueste temprano —. Mañana sería su primer día de trabajo, tenía que estar bien despierta. Se baño con rapidez, se puso su habitual camisón, activó la alarma y se durmió al instante.

Se despertó apagando rápidamente la alarma, estaba… emocionada. No podía creerlo hacía tiempo que no se encontraba emocionada ni ansiosa por nada. Su buen presentimiento crecía con el paso de las horas. Desayunó, se vistió con unos jeans simples, y una musculosa roja, ató su cabello en una coleta alta y salió.

El hospital no se encontraba muy lejos de su casa, y de la ansiedad que la carcomía, decidió ir caminando para gastar aquella adrenalina que corría por sus venas. Llegó en poco rato, y se detuvo en la puerta, —Sango me dijo todo menos… a dónde ir.

"_Kag, es simple. Te presentas vestida como siempre, ya después te daremos el uniforme. Tu horario es de 8 a 2 de la tarde y de 5 a 10 de la noche. Es bastante largo, pero por suerte te coincide con el mío, así que pasaremos casi todo el día juntas."_

Claro muy simple, pero… ¿Y dónde se suponía que debía presentarse? — ¿Kag? —dijo tímidamente una voz detrás de ella.

—Sango, que bueno que te encontré —respondió saludándola. —Me dijiste todo, menos en donde debía presentarme.

— ¡Qué tonta soy! Lo olvidé, discúlpame.

—No te preocupes, dime que hacer, estoy a tus ordenes —dijo la peli-negra, haciendo una reverencia teatral.

La castaña rió con fuerza —Veo que estás de muy buen humor amiga.

—Sí, y no sé porque… La verdad tengo un muy buen presentimiento de este trabajo y eso me da alegría y ganas de comenzar.

—Bien, si tantas ganas tienes, ven conmigo.

Sango la guió hasta una puerta que decía: _"Dr. Sasaki". _Golpeó tres veces y esperó a ser atendida —_Pase_ —dijo una voz masculina.

—Buen día doctor, aquí le traje a la nueva enfermera encargada de cuidar al paciente Taisho.

—_Hazla pasar entonces_ —. La peli-negra no podía verlo, pero estaba que se moría de los nervios.

—Kag, entra tranquila, el doctor Sasaki es uno de los más buenos que hay, él te dará el resto de las explicaciones y te llevará a la habitación de Taisho, nos vemos en el almuerzo —dijo al despedirse.

Se encontraba medio paralizada, pero sin importarle se sacudió un poco para sacarse los nervios y entró con paso firme —Buen día señor —dijo tímidamente.

—Buen día —dijo con una sonrisa deslumbrante, —No tengas miedo que no muerdo, siéntate —. Señaló un asiento delante de su escritorio.

Comenzó a revisar los datos de la peli-negra, poniendo caras de bondad, pena y sorpresa — ¿Veintiún años pequeña?

—Sí señor, los cumplí antes de ayer.

—No, no, por favor dime Kenji.

—Pero yo…

—Pero nada pequeña, trato y trato de convencer a Sango pero no hay manera de que deje de decirme doctor —comentó apesadumbrado.

—Entonces yo también lo llamaré doctor —respondió alegremente la peli-negra.

—Oh —suspiro poniendo una mueca de frustración graciosa, —bien, dime… ¿Estás dispuesta a cuidar al señor Taisho? —dijo más serio.

—Sí doctor, pero tengo cierta curiosidad sobre él —. Claro que tenía curiosidad. ¿Cuántas personas tenían un accidente quedando en coma y sobrevivían tantos años sin ningún cambio aparente?

—Es razonable, ven vayamos a su habitación mientras te cuento sobre su extraño caso —dijo levantándose tranquilamente y abriendo la puerta de su oficina. —Mira Kagome, porque puedo llamarte así, ¿Verdad?

—Claro doctor.

—Bien, mira Kagome, ¿Qué sabes del joven Taisho?

¿Joven? ¿No era un hombre? — Pues… Sango me contó que era el hijo de Inu Taisho, un empresario de autos, y que había tenido un accidente de niño, nada más.

—Bueno en resumen es así, pero ya que vas a cuidarlo personalmente tienes que conocer toda su historia —. El doctor tomó una gran bocanada de aire al continuar. —El joven Taisho vivía aquí en esta misma ciudad, pero a los diez años su padre se lo llevó al extranjero, según cuentan sus padres estaba muy deprimido, pero no sabían la razón. Mientras crecía, se volvía cada vez más retraído y solitario, a eso de los quince años comenzó con una afición a los autos para luego correr en competencias. A los 16 años sufrió un terrible accidente en una de esas competencias, lo extraño fue que su cuerpo no resultó dañado, solo quedó en coma profundo hasta el día de hoy. Como su cerebro y su corazón no están dañados, no pensamos en desconectarlo puesto que en sus condiciones físicas podría despertar en cualquier momento —, suspiró mientras girábamos por un ancho pasillo, —la cuestión es que cada enfermera que lo cuida, renuncia rápido, porque dice oír voces, murmullos…

—Sí, Sango me lo dijo —comentó la joven.

—Según ellas, esas voces le dicen que se vaya, pero nadie ha podido comprobarlas, ¿Aún quieres tomar el trabajo pequeña? Eres muy joven, y no es muy alegre lo que debes hacer.

—No se preocupe, puedo hacerlo.

—Bien aquí es —dijo deteniéndose frente a una puerta con el número _"405", _—ten el uniforme, puedes cambiarte dentro —dijo entregándole unas ropas blancas, —y ten también la historia clínica, sería bueno que la leas, así sabes todo respecto a él, suerte pequeña —. Ya se retiraba cuando Kagome lo detuvo.

—Doctor disculpe pero ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer con él?

—Lo olvidaba —mencionó riendo y pasando una mano por su cabello, —solo tienes que vigilar que sus signos vitales estén normales, que sus aparatos funcionen bien, y ante cualquier cosa que pase o que no esté normal solo llama a algún doctor —dijo tranquilamente. —No creo que pase nada hoy, pero de todas formas toma para que anotes cualquier cambio en él, nos vemos después Kagome —finalizó retirándose y dejándola con una carpeta, un anotador en blanco y una muda de ropa entre las manos.

La peli-negra entró decidida a la habitación, sin mirar al joven, para cambiarse en el baño. Dejó su ropa en una cómoda, tomó la historia clínica y se acercó a la cama donde reposaba el enfermo mientras leía sus datos.

"_Apellido__: Taisho, Nombre: Inuyasha. Inuyasha Taisho"_

—Inu-yasha —susurró paralizada.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Hola! **Este también tiene mejorada la escritura como verán :)

En realidad los cuatro capítulos que subí van a transformarse así, pero como ya dije la historia está intacta!

Adiosin! n_n


	3. Debilidad

**Debilidad**

* * *

—_Inu-yasha —susurró paralizada._

Sus ojos le tenían que estar jugando una mala pasada. Sin creerlo releyó los datos:

"_Apellido__: Taisho, Nombre: Inuyasha. Inuyasha Taisho"_

No podía ser él… ¿O sí? Por primera vez observó su rostro detenidamente. Era hermoso. Muy hermoso, pero como no recordaba al Inuyasha del sueño, no podía saber si era él o no. A pesar de que su piel estuviera muy pálida, que sus ojos estuvieran enmarcados por una grandes ojeras moradas, que estuviera tan delgado y que su cabello estuviera muy largo y sin vida, era el hombre más hermoso que había visto en toda su vida.

Temerosa acercó una de sus manos a la mejilla izquierda del joven — _¿Cómo será su piel?_ —pensó, pero antes de tocarlo observó como sus facciones estaban crispadas de… ¿Dolor? No, ¿Tristeza? No, ¿Molestia? Sí, parecía molesto. Sin darle mucha importancia acarició con cuidado su piel, y para su sorpresa su expresión cambió radicalmente a una pacífica, casi feliz —Es-está son-riendo —balbuceó alejando su temblorosa mano.

Como si nada hubiese pasado, otra vez su hermoso rostro, volvió a poner una mueca de disgusto. Parecía como si no hubiese querido que la peli-negra dejara de tocar su piel — _¿Qué sucedió?_ —.

Acercó cuidadosamente sus dedos a la pálida piel del muchacho tocándolo con suavidad, al igual que antes sus facciones se relajaron. Maravillada la joven, permaneció acariciándolo cerca de media hora, observando la belleza de aquel enfermo y lo reseco de su piel. — ¿Te estarán alimentando bien? —murmuró sin dejar de tocarlo, —estás tan débil…

La perilla de la puerta comenzó a girar, al tiempo que sorprendida, la peli-negra se levantaba de la cama de un salto, como si la hubieran atrapado robando. — ¿Kag? —preguntó aquella voz entrando cuidadosamente.

— ¡Ay Sango me asustaste! —reprochó la muchacha tranquilizándose.

—Perdón pero venía a ver como estabas ¿Todo en orden?

—Bien, muy bien —respondió observando el cambio en el rostro de Inuyasha.

— ¿Y cómo te está sentando el trabajo? Sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa ¿Cierto? —dijo al percatarse de la mirada embelezada que le dirigía su amiga al muchacho. — ¿Kag?

—Sí, lo sé —respondió, tal vez era hora de contarle sobre aquel joven que la desvelaba, ya que mientras el Inuyasha de sus sueños solo permanecía en su mente no veía la manera de poder explicarle la verdad a su amiga teniendo tan poco para materializar frente a sus ojos. Su paciente ahora se llamaba Inuyasha y eso la estaba trastornando, sabía que la única persona que estaría con ella cerca y todos los días era Sango, era hora de que supiera todo. —Sango, ¿Podremos hablar en el almuerzo?

—Sí, claro amiga. Vengo por ti a las dos.

—Sí, gracias.

—Bueno me voy a continuar con mi trabajo, nos vemos luego Kag —se despidió cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. — _¿Qué te sucede amiga?_ —se auto-preguntó preocupada, su amiga se veía bastante extraña. —En fin, ya me contarás luego.

Por su parte Kagome volvió a sentarse en la cama, pensando si debía anotar esos cambios de facciones al tacto del joven, en sus cuatro años de estudios y luego de las varias visitas médicas con su grupo de compañeros a distintos hospitales nunca había visto nada igual. Decidió que esperaría un tiempo prudente, tal vez era su imaginación tan activa últimamente.

Esta vez en vez de acariciar su rostro se dedicó a leer completa la historia clínica de aquel joven tan especial. A medida que leía su corazón se oprimía de tristeza. Viajes que lo alejaban de su familia y amigos, soledad y depresión, muerte de la madre, accidente. Definitivamente ese muchacho había tenido una vida muy dura. Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar ¿Cómo un joven con tanto futuro había terminado así? Mientras algunas gotas salinas caían sobre su ropa, comenzó a leer su aspecto físico al ingresar al hospital:

"_Altura: 180 cm / Peso: 80 kg /__ Fecha de Nacimiento: 14 de febrero de 1989 / Edad: 21 / Cabello: Negro / Ojos: Dorados. / Tipo de sangre: A+/ Enfermedades congénitas: Ninguna. / Antecedentes: Ninguno."_

Un hombre totalmente sano, estaba claro que ya no pesaba lo mismo, pero tal vez eso tuviera solución. Dejó la carpeta sobre la cama algo inclinada y salió apurada para hablar con el doctor Sasaki. Sin darse cuenta algunas fotos salieron de la carpeta, una en especial se deslizó hasta el piso debajo de la mesa de luz mientras que las demás solo quedaron desparramadas por la cama.

—Disculpe doctor ¿Puedo hablar con usted un momento? —preguntó tímidamente la muchacha asomándose en la oficina. —Es algo importante.

—Pasa Kagome —dijo preocupado. —Siéntate, ¿Sucedió algo malo?

—No, no, es solo que… — ¿Cómo le podía decir aquello sin que se notara su especial interés en el paciente? —Eh, leí la historia clínica completa del paciente Taisho y me dí cuenta de que su cuerpo está muy desgastado, muy débil.

— ¿Débil?

—Sí, su peso está muy bajo, su piel áspera y su cabello muy reseco. Pienso que tal vez eso podría mejorarse con una mejor alimentación.

—Bueno, se le da el mismo alimento vía zonda que al resto de los pacientes —respondió algo extrañado el doctor, aquella muchacha se tomaba su trabajo muy en serio — ¿Qué sugieres?

—Bueno… quizás algún suplemento vitamínico que complementara la alimentación —respondió. —Usted me había comentado que se encontraba perfectamente de salud, por eso pensé que si su cuerpo volviera a ser totalmente sano, tal vez eso ayudaría a que pudiese despertar.

—Veo que en verdad te conmovió el caso pequeña —dijo con ternura el doctor. —Hablaré con las enfermeras encargadas del alimento para que le agreguen un complemento vitamínico.

—Gracias, de verdad doctor —dijo levantándose de su asiento, —me voy a seguir cuidando de Inuyash… —.Sonrojada rectificó, —digo del joven Taisho, hasta luego —terminó, saliendo del consultorio.

—Mm, con que Inuyasha ¿Eh? —murmuró pensativo sentado cómodamente en su silla giratoria. — ¿Acaso lo…? No es imposible, si lo conoció hoy.

Kagome casi corrió hasta llegar a la habitación, no sabía porque pero no quería estar mucho tiempo lejos de aquel chico. Al entrar recorrió con la vista el cuarto, descubriendo lo apagado del lugar, las cortinas cerradas, sin ningún tipo de color… Si quería que despertara debía revivir aquel sitio y a él. Rápidamente abrió las cortinas y la ventana, para que el sol y el aire fresco entraran en aquella habitación. Y se dispuso a traer cada día unas flores para darle algo de vida y color.

Se acercó a Inuyasha, para acariciarlo y ver como sus facciones se volvían felices, pero al llegar a su lado vio como, si bien no sonreía, su rostro estaba neutral. —Parece que te agradó el aire fresco ¿Verdad Inuyasha? —comentó alegremente. Ni en sus más remotas cavilaciones, se hubiese imaginado hablándole a alguien en ese estado. —Inuyasha —susurró, acariciándolo.

Las horas se pasaron en un suspiro, entre que terminaba de leer su historia clínica y miraba con detenimiento sus fotos. En ellas se podía observar el deterioro de su estado de ánimo y de su físico, ya que había con exactitud quince fotos, una por cada año de vida y en cada una se podía ver como la sonrisa desaparecía de a poco junto con varios kilos. Faltaban las de la actualidad, pero al estar internado no tenían más fotos, y también faltaba la de los diez años, eso sí era raro porque debería estar allí. Las dos de la tarde llegaron sin avisar y la encontraron acariciando nuevamente el bello rostro de Inuyasha, quien mantenía una casi sonrisa en sus labios pálidos.

— ¿Kag? —llamó una voz femenina asomándose por la puerta. — ¿Qué haces?

—S-sango, estaba corriéndole el flequillo de los ojos —respondió excusándose, — ¿Vamos a comer?

—Claro vamos.

Ambas jóvenes salieron caminado tranquilas hasta el buffet, donde buscaron una mesa alejada del resto para poder conversar con tranquilidad y sin interrupciones. —Dime Kag, ¿Qué te está sucediendo que andas tan rara?

—Sango primero necesito que me prometas algo.

— ¿Prometer? Sí, amiga lo que quieras.

—Necesito que me prometas que no me juzgarás, que no te molestarás conmigo y que no vas impedirme hacer nada.

—Kag… ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó con temor. — ¿Estás embarazada?

— ¡No! —respondió riendo. —No es eso, pero como te conozco sé que esto te enfadará de sobre manera, por eso necesito que me prometas no hacer nada de lo que te dije.

—Bien, bien. Lo prometo. Ahora sí, ¿Me cuentas por favor? Porque me tienes de los nervios.

—Bien, por dónde empiezo —susurró para sí misma.

—Por donde sea pero no me hagas preocupar más.

—Está bien —respondió riendo. — ¿Recuerdas aquel sueño que tengo cada año?

—Sí, como para olvidarlo —dijo con pesar, recordando como cada cumpleaños su amiga estaba más callada y pensativa que de costumbre. — ¿Qué pasó con eso?

—Bueno, yo siempre te dije que pasados algunos minutos de despertarme ya no recordaba nada del sueño —. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, sabía que lo que venía era lo peor. —La cuestión es que… yo sí recuerdo algo de él, y es un nombre, un nombre que me ha traído loca durante once largos años, ese nombre es Inuyasha —dijo apresuradamente, —Inuyasha es aquel por el cual yo nunca he podido acercarme a ningún hombre, la razón por la cual alejaba a cualquiera que quisiese acercarse, el causante de mis suspiros y de mi falta de ánimos. Inuyasha, es el protagonista de todos y cada uno de mis pensamientos, es aquel que no puedo olvidar ni aunque quiera —finalizó.

La castaña la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. —Kag, tú me estás diciendo que todos estos años en los que yo me preocupé por tu salud, en los que pregunté a tú familia si tenías algún problema que no me quisieras contar, que traté de alegrarte ¿Solo fueron a causa de un nombre?

—Sabía que te enojarías, por eso no te lo conté antes —respondió agachando su mirada. —Discúlpame amiga, pero esto es realmente importante para mí.

— ¿Y yo no era tu hermana? ¿No confiabas en mí? —preguntó Sango sentida.

— ¡Claro que eres mi hermana! Pero cada año que te mencionaba de mi sueño, tú siempre me respondías que estaba loca, por eso me daba mucho miedo decirte: "Amiga la verdad es que siento que me enamoré de un nombre por eso no puedo estar con nadie" Se sincera ¿Qué me hubieses dicho?

—Bu-bueno, sí te hubiese dicho que estabas loca —aceptó. —Pero nunca te hubiese dejado de lado, al contrario, te hubiese ayudado para que lograras sacarlo de tu mente, superarlo—

—Sango —suspiró. —Yo no lo puedo superar, porque no es un trauma.

—Bueno, entonces te hubiese acompañado, y no forzado a salir con hombres como siempre lo hice —. Qué culpable se sentía, ¿Cuántas veces la había presionado para que saliera? ¿Para que conociera muchachos? Incluso ella le conseguía citas que su amiga rechazaba con delicadeza. —Discúlpame Kag, si me lo hubieses dicho antes yo… Perdón.

—Está bien Sango —respondió tomando una de las manos de la castaña. —Yo también tuve la culpa por no poder abrirme contigo.

—Pero yo…

—Nada, tú nada. Digamos que las dos fuimos culpables ¿Sí? —replicó con una dulce sonrisa en los labios.

—Kag, eres tan buena —dijo con ternura apretando el agarre de su mano. —Te quiero hermana.

—También yo, hermana.

Las dos chicas se quedaron en silencio, con las manos entrelazadas, por unos minutos hasta que la peli-negra rompió aquel dulce silencio. —Amiga, el problema a todo esto es que… —, pero su voz se apagó.

— ¿Cuál? Dime Kagome.

—Mi paciente, mi paciente se llama Inuyasha. Inuyasha Taisho —respondió con pesar.

— Oh —dijo sorprendida la castaña. —Pero… ¿Recuerdas alguna facción de aquel hombre de tus sueños? No lo sé, color de cabello, ojos… ¿Algo?

—No, pero Inuyasha no es un nombre común, eso es lo que me tiene extrañada.

—Kag, no quiero que te hagas ilusiones —respondió con tristeza. —Taisho está en coma desde hace cinco años, no es probable que se despierte, además recuerda lo que te conté de las voces, pareciera que él no quisiese que nadie se le acerque.

—Lo sé, pero no quiero rendirme, aunque él no sea el que busco, no me parece justo para un hombre tan hermos… —. Otra vez se había pasado de palabras, se sonrojó y dijo, —un hombre tan joven, esté en coma y muriendo sin que nadie pueda ayudarlo.

— ¿Con que "hermoso" eh? —dijo levantando una de sus cejas.

—Bu-bueno, no es nada feo, ¿Nunca lo viste?

—La verdad, no. Pero ya que me lo dices así me pasaré más seguido a verlo —comentó chistosa, tratando de picar a su amiga.

—Él es mío —replicó con rapidez, para luego taparse cómicamente. —Quiero decir… —. Pero no encontraba excusa.

La castaña no pudo más que reírse con fuerza. —Ay Kag no tienes remedio, te gusta Taisho.

—No, no es eso. Su historia me conmovió mucho ya te lo dije, además él está en coma, no es correcto andar haciendo estos chistes.

—Como digas amiga —aceptó. — ¿Pero cómo piensas ayudarlo a despertarse?

—Bueno, hablé hoy con el doctor Sasaki, para complementarle la alimentación con vitaminas, ya que como sus órganos están sanos, pienso que mejorando su físico podría ayudar en algo.

— ¿Físico?

—Sí. Leí sus datos al entrar al hospital y ya no está igual. Por eso se me ocurrió que si mejoráramos su peso, su piel, su cabello… tal vez podríamos mejorar su interior.

—Vaya Kag, serás una gran médica cuando te recibas —halagó la castaña.

—No es para tanto, pero quisiera averiguar un poco más sobre las personas en coma.

—Según sé, el cariño y la dedicación los ayudan mucho, va eso dicen.

—Sí, pero debe haber más métodos, no lo sé, quizás la lectura, la música. Ya averiguaré —dijo solemne la peli-negra, deseando llegar a su casa para ponerse a investigar.

Las horas se pasaron nuevamente en un suspiro, ya eran las 5 de la tarde cuando, ambas se separaron, la castaña a pediatría donde cuidaba de los niños que se iban a operar, y ella por su parte a la habitación 405.

—Hola Inuyasha —saludó al entrar, si el cariño y la dedicación ayudaban para que su debilidad sanara, ella le daría todo el cariño necesario. — ¿Cómo has estado?

Se dirigió hacia la cartera sobre el futón, en busca de su celular y anotar sobre lo que quería investigar cuando escucho en medio del silencio.

—Kagome —murmuró una voz masculina.

— ¿Inu-yasha? —preguntó no muy convencida de lo que quería escuchar ¿Sería aquella la voz que echaba a las enfermeras? — ¿Qué quieres? ¿Quién eres? —dijo valientemente. ¿Sería un fantasma?

—Kagome —repitió suplicante aquella masculina voz. —Ayúdame, por favor.

**Continuará…**


	4. Información

**Información**

* * *

—_Kagome —murmuró una voz masculina._

— _¿Inu-ya-sha? —preguntó no muy convencida de lo que quería escuchar ¿Sería aquella la voz que echaba a las enfermeras? — ¿Qué quieres? ¿Quién eres? —dijo valientemente ¿Sería un fantasma?_

—_Kagome —repitió suplicante aquella masculina voz. —Ayúdame, por favor._

Se acercó con temor a la cama, mientras su valentía la abandonaba a cada paso que avanzaba, tenía que comprobar que era Inuyasha el que hablaba. — ¿I-inuyasha? —preguntó tímidamente, observando de cerca al muchacho.

—Kagome, ayúdame por favor —murmuró la voz. —Ayúdame.

No era él, sus labios permanecían cerrados y pálidos. No había nadie en la habitación… ¿O sí? Temerosa analizó lo que tenía a la vista y revisó el baño, pero no encontró a nadie. Volvió junto a Inuyasha y preguntó: — ¿Q-quién eres?

—Ayúdame Kagome —. Parecía como si la voz se volviera más débil con cada palabra.

—Pero dime quién eres, para poder ayudarte.

—Ayúda-me —repitió apagándose en la última sílaba.

— ¡Espera! ¡No te vayas, espera! —gritó la peli-negra, no entendía del todo lo que había sucedido pero… ¿Cómo iba a ayudarlo si no sabía quién era? —Al menos no me dijo que me fuera —susurró sentándose al lado del joven y acariciando su mejilla suavemente. — ¿Verdad Inuyasha? —preguntó tiernamente, no sabía a quién perteneciera esa voz que requería de su ayuda, pero de lo que estaba muy segura era que Inuyasha despertaría. —Te ayudaré Inuyasha, tú solo resiste un poco más —. De una u otra forma lograría que despierte.

Pasó el resto de la tarde acariciándolo, y estudiando un poco más su historia. —Me pregunto por qué estabas tan deprimido —dijo en voz alta dirigiéndose al muchacho dormido. —Y eso que todavía no sabes que tu madre… — ¿Podría escucharla? No lo sabía, pero por las dudas no continuó, solo le diría palabras apoyo, nada de malas noticias, aunque él no pudiera escucharla ni entenderla.

— ¿Señorita Higurashi? —preguntó una voz femenina asomándose tímidamente por la puerta. —Disculpe, ¿Es usted la señorita Higurashi?

—Sí, soy yo ¿Qué se te ofrece?

—Hola, yo soy Ayame Okade —dijo sonriendo. —Yo le hago los chequeos diarios al paciente Taisho.

—Oh —murmuró, era una joven muy hermosa, tenía el cabello colorado y unos ojos verde-agua impactantes — ¿Debo retirarme?

—Bueno, como desee usted señorita Higur…

—Llámame Kagome, nada más por favor —interrumpió.

—Pero yo…

—En serio, solo Kagome —dijo con una sonrisa dulce.

—Entonces, tú dime Ayame —respondió acercándose al joven — ¿Cómo fue tu primer día?

—Muy bien, gracias —dijo observando como la peli-roja le tomaba el pulso, abría sus ojos y anotaba algunos datos de las máquinas a las que estaba conectado. Para su sorpresa Inuyasha no había cambiado su expresión neutral al tacto de Ayame, ¿Sería solo con ella?

—Kagome… —dijo temerosa la peli-roja. — ¿Has… oído algo extraño?

¿Qué le decía? ¿La verdad? —No… ¿Por?

—Bueno, no sé si te habrán contado sobre los rumores en torno a Taisho.

—Sí, mi amiga Sango me contó, pero no he oído nada.

— ¿Sango? ¿Sango Terada?

— Sí, ¿La conoces?

—Sí, sí, es muy agradable, ¿Trabaja en pediatría no? —respondió mientras terminaba de anotar en su libreta.

—Así es —dijo rápidamente, si Ayame era la encargada de los chequeos diarios de Inuyasha seguramente tendría bastante que decir sobre él. —Oye Ayame —la llamó antes de que esta saliera de la habitación.

— ¿Dime? —preguntó extrañada.

—Podríamos… almorzar mañana las tres ¿No?

—Claro, a las dos vengo para aquí —respondió sonriendo. —Entonces hasta mañana.

—Adiós —saludó la peli-negra acercándose a Inuyasha para acariciar su rostro y observar como este relajaba su expresión. —Prometo investigar hoy en mi casa.

El resto del día laboral se le esfumó entre las manos, cuando quiso acordarse las diez menos cuarto llegaron sin avisar sorprendiéndola. —Parece que las horas pasan volando cuando uno está entretenido —murmuró riendo.

—Lamento tener que irme, pero mañana temprano vuelvo.

No supo que la llevó a hacerlo pero, se acercó con cuidado a darle un beso en la reseca frente, para notar como un muy suave rosado teñía rápidamente toda la piel de su rostro. —Parece que tanto tus sentidos como reflejos están intactos —dijo. —Hasta mañana.

Se cambió de ropa, tomó todas sus cosas y salió tranquilamente del hospital para tomarse el bus que la dejaría cerca de su casa, no tenía ganas de caminar. Al llegar se recostó pesadamente sobre su sofá, para caer en una especie de sopor de cansancio que logró relajarla un poco, había tenido uno de los días más agotadores y extraños de su vida. Pero a pesar de todo, quería volver a aquel hospital. Quería volver junto a Inuyasha… ¡Inuyasha! Debía investigar.

Se incorporó, para bañarse y acomodar su ropa. Cenó algo simple y se encaminó decidida a la computadora, ella debía tener todo lo que necesitaba para ayudar a su paciente… Revisó página tras página pero ninguna le daba información precisa, todas aconsejaban lo mismo, cariño y dedicación, pero… tenía que haber algo más. Algo decaída apagó la PC para recostarse en su cómoda cama y relajarse. — _¿En dónde más puedo encontrar información?_ —. Estudiaba medicina, algo debería saber de estos casos.

¿Medicina? ¡Medicina! Sin duda el cansancio la tenía perdida. Llevaba años y años de acumular libros tras libros de información, en ellos debía encontrar lo que buscaba. Emocionada empezó a revisar todos los nombres que le resultaran útiles: "Medicina compleja", "Tratamientos imposibles", "Milagros" y "Lo que la medicina no puede curar" y este último debía agradecérselo a su madre que se lo había regalado para un cumpleaños, pensando que la ayudaría para entender de sus sueños, pero al no hablar de nada que pudiese ayudarla lo guardó junto al resto que ya había estudiado y aprobado.

Pasó cerca de una hora revisando tres de los cuatro libros que había elegido y de cada uno había sacado pequeños consejos. Todavía le faltaba el que le había regalado su madre, pero al notar que eran las doce en punto, se decidió por acostarse y llevarlo al hospital. Se recostó, y en cuanto apoyó su cabeza en la almohada se durmió profundamente.

El despertador comenzó a sonar estridentemente demasiado pronto, o al menos eso creyó Kagome que se negaba a abrir sus ojos. Aún dormida miró la hora: siete menos cinco.

— ¡Voy a llegar tarde! —gritó metiéndose directamente en la ducha, para salir a los veinte minutos con el cabello goteando, vestida a las apuradas con el uniforme para tomar algo de dinero y su cartera. —No llego a desayunar —dijo decaída.

Miró nuevamente el reloj: siete treinta. Sino salía al instante llegaría tarde, por lo que tomó las llaves y el libro que se había propuesto a leer en el trabajo, y salió apresurada del edificio chocando con un joven al que le dedicó una simple disculpa para continuar con su carrera hacia el hospital.

—Buenos días Kag —saludó alegre y tranquila Sango, que se encontraba caminado hacia la entrada del lugar — ¿Qué te sucede amiga, te ves algo…?

Kagome se miró de arriba abajo en la puerta de vidrio del hospital para casi gritar. Llevaba puesto el pantalón del piyama con sus conocidos ositos de felpa rosa, aunque tuviera veintiún años no podía tirarlos, eran sus preferidos. Sus mejillas se tornaron del color de los tomates al instante, buscando algo más que pudiera haberla puesto más en ridículo aún. Pero gracias al cielo, solo los pantalones no correspondían el resto estaba bien.

—Ven, vamos a buscarte un nuevo pantalón —dijo riendo por la situación de su amiga.

Caminaron hasta un depósito de uniformes donde Sango le proveyó un nuevo pantalón acorde a ella, para luego despedirla en uno de los pasillos donde se separaban sus caminos. —Nos vemos en el almuerzo Kag —finalizó la castaña alejándose.

— ¡Ey Sango!, hoy llevo una compañera —le llamó antes de perderla de vista.

—De acuerdo, hasta las dos —respondió extrañada, pero feliz de que su amiga estuviera por fin socializando.

Kagome caminó lentamente hacia la habitación 405, deseando ver a su paciente. Pero al entrar se dio cuenta de que había olvidado comprar las flores. —Cielos, hoy definitivamente no es mi día —murmuró dejando su cartera y libro sobre el futón. —Bien Inuyasha ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy? —preguntó al viento acercándose al joven en la camilla.

Su expresión volvía a estar molesta, ¿Qué le había pasado? Recorrió el lugar con la vista, para notar que las ventanas estaban cerradas y las cortinas corridas. —Ah ya entiendo, la enfermera de noche las debe haber cerrado —dijo abriendo de par en par las ventanas y dejando que una suave brisa cubra el lugar.

Su vista se fijó en la expresión neutral de Inuyasha tranquilizando sus sentimientos y despertando otros que pensaba nunca sentiría. Tratando de tranquilizarse se sentó pesadamente el sofá, para tomar el libro que había traído de su casa y comenzar a leerlo.

Un toque suave en la puerta la hizo levantar la vista para observar a Ayame entrar en el cuarto. —Buenos días Kagome —dijo suavemente.

—Oh, buenos días Ayame ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, gracias —respondió sonriendo y cambiando su expresión a una de espera.

— ¿Se… te ofrece algo? —preguntó confundida Kagome desde el futón.

—B-bueno son las dos, y tú ayer me dijiste de almorzar las… —balbuceó tímidamente.

— ¿Las dos ya? Vaya, el tiempo se me pasó en un instante —dijo mirando el sol que entraba desde la ventana. —Recuerdo lo que dije ayer, menos mal que viniste por mí porque me habría olvidado seguramente —. Aunque en realidad su estómago estaba sonando desde hacía horas, pero por querer terminar de analizar aquel libro, que le había regalado su madre, no le había prestado atención. — ¿La viste a Sango?

—Sí, fue a reservar una mesa en la cafetería.

—Perfecto entonces, vamos rápido que muero de hambre —dijo alegre, mientras tomaba su bolso y salía junto a Ayame rumbo al buffet.

— ¡Chicas por aquí! —les llamaba Sango desde una de las mesas en el fondo, al verlas entrar al lugar.

—Gracias por reservar la mesa amiga —dijo Kagome, agradecida a la castaña.

—No hay porque, ya me imaginaba que andarías medio perdida después de esta mañana —respondió divertida.

—Muy cierto, y ya que estamos no he desayunado por los apuros, así que necesito comer algo o terminaré también el alguna camilla para el final del día —respondió con un humor poco habitual en ella.

Sango se dio cuenta al instante ¿Kagome estaba bromeando? Eso quería decir que el trabajo le hizo bien, y eso que no hacía ni una semana que estaba aquí. —Vamos a comer entonces —aceptó, mientras las tres jóvenes buscaban su comida.

—Dime Ayame, ¿Qué sabes de Inuyasha Taisho? —preguntó Sango luego de un rato de conversar animadamente de sus vidas mientras comían sus respectivos almuerzos. —Porque según sé, tú eres la encargada de sus chequeos diarios desde hace 3 años ¿No?

Definitivamente su amiga le había sacado la idea de la cabeza, ella que se había pasado casi todo el almuerzo armando y desarmando posibles maneras de introducirse al tema. Agradecía mentalmente la intervención de Sango, aunque no entendía para qué ella quería esa información.

—Bueno la verdad, no sé demasiado de él, puesto que siempre ha estado en coma, pero he estado presente durante visitas de su familia.

— ¿Familia? —preguntó sin poder contenerse Kagome que estaba sentada casi al borde de la silla.

—Sí, en realidad su padre y su hermano son los únicos que lo visitan, su madre murió estando él en coma —contó con un deje de tristeza. —La verdad me da mucha pena su historia, tantas tragedias…

—Y… ¿Cómo es su familia? —preguntó curiosa la castaña tomando un trago de su jugo de naranja.

—Físicamente el joven Taisho es muy parecido a su padre, mientras que su hermano Miroku, es más parecido a la madre, por las fotos que he visto de la familia completa —dijo Ayame con tranquilidad. — ¿Estamos en enero no es cierto? Entonces… en poco tiempo tendrá visita nuevamente —terminó, calculando con sus manos.

— ¿Poco tiempo? —replicó Kagome, entonces podría conocerlos pronto — ¿Cuándo vienen?

—Usualmente una vez al año, antes venían más por supuesto, pero al ver que el joven no reaccionaba empezaron a venir solo en su cumpleaños, osea el 14 de febrero.

—Oh, entonces amiga, pronto conocerás a tu suegro —dijo riendo Sango, dándole a entender cuál era su motivo para preguntar por Inuyasha.

— ¡Sango! —le reprochó Kagome. —Qué cosas dices —dijo sonrojándose a más no poder.

— ¿Te gusta el joven Taisho? —le preguntó Ayame.

—B-bueno yo… no yo… yo… —balbuceaba sin demasiado sentido.

—No te preocupes —respondió Ayame riendo junto con Sango. —Es un joven muy guapo, según su hermano, siempre estaba rodeado de chicas, pero él jamás quiso estar con nadie, un desperdicio —contó cerrando los ojos y meneando negativamente la cabeza.

— Chicas, son casi las cinco. Debemos volver a trabajar —dijo Sango contra su voluntad. — ¡Nos vemos luego!

—Sí, adiós —se despidieron Kagome y Ayame desde la entrada del buffet.

— ¿Te parece si hago el chequeo ahora Kagome? —preguntó Ayame tomando su libreta.

—Claro vamos —asintió ella enérgicamente, caminando a la par de la pelirroja hasta la habitación para que comenzara con sus chequeos diarios.

—Y dime Ayame, ¿Qué más sabes de su familia? —preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa Kagome desde el futón.

—Poco en realidad, su padre es más bien reservado o al menos eso deja ver mientras que su hermano es de lo más despreocupado —dijo poniendo una mueca de molestia.

—No lo dices muy alegre —comentó Kagome.

—Es… como explicarlo… muy despreocupado, en cada visita las enfermeras huyen de él, se la pasa persiguiéndolas —respondió Ayame, con cansancio. —Y yo que no puedo escapar sufro por las demás.

— ¿Sufres?

—Cada año, o por lo menos desde que estoy aquí, se dice que las voces empeoran durante febrero, por lo que la mayoría de las enfermeras que lo cuidaron se iban para esas fechas, yo siempre soy la que las reemplaza hasta que se encuentra a otra, por lo que para sus cumpleaños he sido yo su enfermera de día. Y bueno su hermano… pone sus manos en lugares que no debería.

—Oh —susurró riendo por lo bajo. — ¿Y Sango lo ha visto alguna vez?

—Ella no, pero creo que él sí, porque lo he visto rondar por pediatría durante sus fugaces visitas, aunque nunca se atreve a entrar —dijo extrañada la pelirroja.

—Entonces… ya me encargaré de que esos dos sienten cabeza —murmuró Kagome con determinación. —Y tú podrías ayudarme.

— ¿Yo?

—Claro, cuando ellos lleguen procuraré que Miroku vaya en busca de Sango, a propósito —dijo planeando los detalles en su mente. —Le diremos que es necesaria aquí y que ni tú ni yo podemos dejar nuestro puesto —. Tenía un plan de venganza para con la come hombres de su amiga, ella necesitaba alguien que le pusiera un poco de límites y el hermano de su paciente parecía ser ella misma en versión hombre, sentía que sería algo interesante para ver.

—Bien, te ayudaré, ahora que lo pienso harían una linda pareja —dijo riendo alegremente junto con Kagome.

—Kagome —llamó la misma voz que le había hablado el día anterior, haciendo que la muchacha dejara de reír al instante esperando la reacción de Ayame.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Hola! **Cómo están por acá? :)

En fin, transformados los cuatro capítulos paso a informarles que el quinto está en proceso! Tenía algo preparado pero la transición entre la secundaria y la facultad me dejó, además de nerviosísima, muy poco inspirada, por eso había decidido terminar primero "Siempre Estaré A Tu Lado" antes de continuar con esta historia que todavía estaba muy fresca.

Habiendo cumplido con mis planes y terminado con la historia anterior, ahora sí "Destino" se va a volver el centro de mis ideas, claro que no voy a privarme de cualquier otra historia loca que se cruce por mi mente eh! jiji :P

Entonces, todo claro y en marcha, me voy a continuar con la conti y a seguir disfrutando de mis mini-vacaciones post parciales!

Nos leemos prontito! :D


	5. Ayuda

**Ayuda**

* * *

—_Kagome —llamó la misma voz que le había hablado el día anterior, haciendo que la muchacha dejara de reír al instante esperando la reacción de Ayame._

— ¿Te sucede algo? —preguntó la pelirroja con extrañeza por el cambio en las facciones de Kagome.

—Mm, ¿No? —respondió algo crispada, ¿Acaso Ayame no escuchaba aquella voz? Pero…

—_Kagome_ —volvió a llamarle la voz.

—Bueno Kag, terminé con el chequeo… Disculpa que no te lo he preguntado antes pero… ¿Ha ocurrido algo durante estos dos día que quisieras agregue al informe? —preguntó revisando lo anotado en su libreta.

—No —respondió rápidamente. No le contaría sobre los cambios de facciones, al menos no todavía—. No ha ocurrido nada especial.

—Entonces nos veremos mañana —dijo con una cálida sonrisa Ayame.

—S-sí —balbuceó confundida y nerviosa.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Kagome se acercó nuevamente a Inuyasha que no se había inmutado en lo absoluto, inspeccionando su rostro en la espera de encontrar algo que le indicara de quién era esa voz. Nada, absolutamente nada. No era Inuyasha puesto que no se había movido ni un milímetro, y no había nadie más en la habitación, ¿Qué demonios era eso?

Se suponía que esa "extraña voz" la escuchaba cualquiera que estuviera en la habitación. Ella había dicho que nunca había escuchado nada. Sin embargo ahora… la voz había hablado no una sino dos veces y ella ni sorprendida. ¡Claro! Sango se lo había dicho, solo las enfermeras que lo cuidaban escuchaban aquella voz, y como Ayame solo hacía chequeos cortos no podía oírlas, pero igual, se suponía que en un principio aquellas mujeres trabajaban tranquilas y que luego de algunas semanas la… "cosa" que hablaba las asustaba, y ella la había escuchado desde el primer momento. Esto se estaba poniendo extraño, eso significaba que… las voces las escuchaba solo ella y que se volverían sus compañeras permanentes, por lo menos ahora.

Apoyando el reverso de su mano sobre su frente se lanzó pesadamente sobre el sofá.

—Esto va a ser más complicado de lo que creía.

Cuando se estiró un poco sintió el libro que había dejado por ir a almorzar con Sango y Ayame. Lo tomó y suspirando siguió leyendo desde donde se había quedado, puesto que ningún otro llamado surgió en ese lapso. Parecía que ese… algo solo hablaba para ponerla de los nervios.

El sol dio paso a un hermoso atardecer, que Kagome no vio por estar metida hasta la médula con aquel libro, finalmente cuando terminó la última hoja, cuál marcó como lo había hecho con casi cincuenta más, volvió a estirarse cerrando el libro de una vez. Miró a su alrededor y notó la luna bien en alto. ¿Qué hora era?

Buscó el reloj sobre la mesa auxiliar de su paciente y lo que vio la hizo dar un pequeño gritito. Las once treinta de la noche y ella seguía en el hospital. Como un rayo tomó su bolso e introdujo el pantalón de piyama que accidentalmente había llevado ese día. Revisó rápidamente con la vista todo el lugar, para no olvidar nada. Tomó el libro que estaba leyendo, puso su bolso al hombro y se acercó a Inuyasha.

—Buenas noches —dijo con una sonrisa dulce—. Nos vemos mañana.

Acarició con suavidad su mejilla observando su casi sonrisa y se alejó cerrando la puerta y lanzándose casi a correr por los pasillos del hospital hasta la salida. No quedaba nadie en aquel hospital, solo las enfermeras de noche, quienes se hallaban todas juntas en la planta baja hasta la ronda de la medianoche a menos que sucediera alguna emergencia.

Cuando salió, vio cuan oscura estaba la noche. Un pequeño escalofrío la azotó y la hizo temblar de pies a cabeza. Era casi medianoche y todo lo que usualmente permanecía abierto hasta las diez treinta estaba ya más que cerrado. Tomando una gran bocanada de aire para darse fuerza comenzó a caminar con paso firme y rápido hasta la parada del autobús que la dejaría en la esquina de su casa. Tenía dos cuadras hasta la parada y le parecían demasiado largas en esa noche tan oscura y solitaria.

Llegando a la mitad de la primera cuadra, pudo reconocer un pequeño bar, con muy mal aspecto, en la esquina que durante el día no había percibido. Vio algunas personas en la puerta y decidió cruzar de calle, solo por precaución. Apuró sus pasos hasta casi trotar, sin embargo su uniforme blanco resaltaba entre la oscuridad de la calle y las personas en la puerta comenzaron a gritarle cosas que ella entre los nervios no pudo distinguir ni quiso dedicarle el tiempo, solo siguió su carrera hasta cruzar la calle, de ahora en adelante vendría al hospital con ropa normal y se pondría su uniforme dentro.

Cuando alcanzó a vislumbrar la parada del autobús se relajó tangiblemente y aminoró la marcha. Todo parecía ya solucionado, podía ver a varias personas en aquel lugar, algunas con uniforme de hospital también, así que casi sonrió al sentirse tan cerca ya.

Su intento de sonrisa quedó en la nada cuando dos hombres fuertes y altos se posaron a cada uno de sus lados y comenzaron a decirle una sarta de improperios que la sonrojaron hasta la raíz de sus renegridos cabellos. Asustada quiso apurar sus pasos pero sentía que no podía apurarse, tenía la boca seca y no creía poder decir una palabra en esos momentos, estaba en shock. Los dos hombres se mantenían a su lado mirándola lujuriosamente y ella creía que empezaba a ver borroso, aunque no dejó de caminar.

Entre las manchas negras que se entremetían en su visión pudo ver a menos de veinte metros la parada del autobús, y tratando de tranquilizarse se lanzó a correr; pero no llegó muy lejos, ya que uno de los hombres la había tomado por la cintura y la había acorralado contra la pared de un edificio, haciendo caer su bolso y su libro, al primer paso que había dado. Pensó que ellos tomarían sus cosas y se irían, rogó porque hicieran eso, pero para su mala suerte ambos la encerraron entre sus fuertes cuerpos y la pared y comenzaron a hablarle cada vez más cerca, sentía sus alientos sobre su rostro, trató de bajar su cabeza y empujarlos pero sus delgados brazos no podían con los musculosos hombres que se cernían sobre ella.

—A-aléjense de mi —murmuró entre sus vanos intentos de apartarlos—. Bas-basta, váyanse —decía casi sollozando.

Estos seguían acercándose hasta el punto en que: mientras uno tomaba terreno sobre su espalda y bajaba, el otro se acercaba con deseo a su níveo cuello respirando su esencia. Bastó sentir sus manos sobre ella y la calidez de sus alientos que la asqueaban para exclamar un gritó ahogado y agudo, haciendo que uno tomara con fuerza excesiva su cintura, dejándole seguramente marcas, y al otro pegarle una ruda cachetada. No quiso mirarlos por temor a que la golpearan peor ocultando su rostro con sus brazos, y cuando otra voz apareció en la escena trató se cubrió más a sí misma y trato de fundirse a la pared sin mayores logros. Aquella nueva voz masculina gritaba algo que entre su llanto no pudo entender y se sintió finalmente libre de aquella cárcel en que aquellos hombre la tenían atrapada.

— ¿Está bien señorita? —preguntó la nueva voz—. ¿Señorita?

Relajó solo un poco sus brazos para mirar todavía con temor y lágrimas cayendo raudas por sus mejillas.

— ¿Q-quién es us-usted? —preguntó hipando.

—Lamento la situación por la que ha tenido que pasar señorita, pero aquellos hombres que la molestaban se han ido, mire allá… —dijo señalando dos grandes bultos corriendo hacia el bar—. Está usted a salvo ahora.

Kagome se permitió levantar la vista completamente y mirar al hombre frente a ella.

— ¿Usted me salvó verdad? —preguntó con timidez—. Gra-gracias.

—No diga más por favor —pidió con amabilidad—. ¿Está usted bien?

—Sí, sí —respondió ella con rapidez irguiendo su cuerpo por completo, notando la molestia de sus costillas y la tirantez de su mejilla izquierda—. De verdad—repitió al ver la mirada insegura que le dirigía, ahora que lo miraba mejor, el joven que la había salvado.

Sus ojos eran de un azul, casi brillante. Tenía la piel morena, bronceada mejor dicho, y su cabello largo y renegrido atado a una coleta alta. Era alto y en resumen bastante atractivo. Kagome se sonrojó debido a la mirada penetrante de él, no estaba acostumbrada a hablar con hombres seguido y con todos se sentía igual de cohibida.

—Disculpe, pero… —murmuró vergonzosa—. ¿Cómo se llama?

Él sonrió y pasó una mano por su cabello. —Lo siento, he sido descortés —dijo extendiendo su mano—. Me llamo Kouga Otani, un placer —sonrió seductoramente—. ¿Y usted es?

—Kagome, llámame Kagome —respondió ella turbada—. Kagome Higurashi y gracias nuevamente.

Intercambiaron algunas palabras más pero a cada segundo que pasaba Kagome se sentía más y más incómoda, nuevamente esa sensación de culpa la había invadido y no quería seguir con la conversación claramente poco amistosa que le daba aquel joven tan atractivo, sin embargo no lo rechazó como a los demás jóvenes, le debía la vida, o por lo menos su virginidad, así que con sonrisas diminutas y monosílabos contestó sus preguntas de la manera más seca, pero amable posible.

Cuando se recobró lo suficiente como para tomar su bolso, el libro y subirse al autobús, Kouga le dijo que el último había pasado hacía cinco minutos. Kagome maldijo mentalmente a aquellos hombres que la habían detenido, gracias a ellos ahora tendría que soportar aquel filtreo por media hora más hasta que el próximo bus.

Sin pensarlo llevó una de sus blancas manos hacia la mejilla lastimada, afortunadamente no tenía sangre por ningún lado, al parecer aquel tipo la había golpeado para callarla, nada más. Kouga divisó aquel movimiento y ahora que se hallaban bajo la luz del farol en la parada del autobús observó que su piel estaba colorada, abrió sus bellos ojos azules con sorpresa.

—La… ¿La han golpeado? —dijo en tono bajo y molesto—. Tiene… tiene la mejilla muy colorada.

—Sí —respondió muy bajito, pero al ver la mirada furiosa que aquel joven dirigía al bar de la esquina y su cuerpo envarado, repuso con rapidez—, pero no ha sido nada grave, solo me tomó el rostro con algo de fuerza, nada más, de verdad. ¿Usted está bien?

Kouga la miró con desconfianza, pero Kagome trató de que su mirada mostrara que era verdad lo que ella le había dicho, aunque no lo fuera. Después de todo no sabía si aquel chico era irritable ni qué podría hacer enojado. Le sonrió con calidez y eso pareció calmarlo.

—A mi —recalcó con énfasis—, no me ha pasado nada.

—Pero ellos parecían tan grandes y peligrosos…

Kouga no pudo evitar una sonrisa, por poco había sido violada y se estaba preocupando por él.

—Pues… al parecer no eran tan rudos, porque bastó con algunos gritos y empujones para que salieran corriendo de aquí…

—Me alegro que no haya pasado a mayores —murmuró con una sonrisa alegre y con sus manos en el pecho.

Luego de algunos minutos de silencio Kouga, reanudó la conversación donde la había dejado. Sin embargo al darse cuenta de la poca reciprocidad de coqueteo, dirigió la charla hacia temas más amistosos que coquetos, habló del trabajo y la facultad, entre otros. Trabajaba en una empresa de autos que recientemente había abierto una sucursal en Tokio y estudiaba marketing, por supuesto. La gran noticia que la sorprendió fue enterarse de que era su vecino, vivía algunos pisos más arriba que ella; y que él había sido la persona con la que había chocado por la mañana cuando había salido tan apurada.

Kagome se disculpó nuevamente y entre tema y tema, apareció el autobús que los llevaría de una vez a su edificio. Sorprendentemente, el giro amistoso que había tomado la conversación la relajó, descubriendo lo agradable y divertido que era aquel joven Kouga junto con la habilidad oculta que parecía poseer para charlar tanto con alguien del sexo opuesto sin sentir el acecho de su receptor o algún tipo de nerviosismo.

—Entonces Kagome… —dijo Kouga dentro del ascensor mientras con lentitud subía hasta el cuarto piso—. ¿En verdad te sientes bien? ¿No estás mareada ni nada?

—Estoy bien en serio —aclaró—. Y no me consideres una insensible por no desmayarme pero creo que llegaste en el momento justo y tu compañía me ha resultado relajante, debo agradecerte por eso también —agregó sonriendo condescendientemente.

—Por favor no sigas agradeciéndome o tendré que hacer una lista y cobrarte por todo después —respondió sonriendo a carcajadas.

—Bueno puedes hacer cuantas listas gustes, pero de verdad gracias —dijo Kagome riendo también.

Cuando el ascensor se abrió y ella salió, Kouga la tomó por la muñeca y dijo, deteniendo con su otra mano la puerta corrediza de la cabina.

—Me alegro de haberte sido de ayuda —susurró gutural—. Espero me dejes invitarte a cenar… para compensarme —dijo sonriendo a medias y clavando sus ojos en ella con algo más que amistad en ellos.

—Yo… —balbuceó ella—. No sé, trabajo casi todo el día y salgo tarde como verás… yo…

—No te preocupes, los domingos no trabajas, como me dijiste —aclaró con insistencia—. Podríamos cenar el sábado, piensa en toda la ayuda que te he dado, no pido más que una cena —recalcó con chantaje fingido.

— De… de acuerdo —asintió apesadumbrada.

Kagome sabía que se lo debía y aunque ese tono coqueto la molestaba, se convenció a sí misma que sería solo una cena y que si quería algo más no lo encontraría con ella precisamente. El nombre de Inuyasha volvió a flotar por su mente como una pequeña molestia que la llenaba de culpa nuevamente.

— ¡Genial! —exclamó Kouga soltando su muñeca—. Pasaré por ti el sábado a las once treinta por tu departamento entonces.

Kagome le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, antes de que el elevador se cerrara. Caminó hasta su hogar, dejando todas sus cosas en el sofá y, casi arrastrándose, se lanzó a la cama completamente agotada. Finalmente algunos pequeños temblores de nerviosismo azotaron su cuerpo, y aunque no quiso tuvo que dirigirse al baño para tomar un baño caliente, no quería que el pánico la tomara después de todo.

A pesar del cansancio, al desnudarse se tomó el tiempo de revisar su cuerpo con detalle y pudo ver las marcas amoratadas en sus costillas, se pondrían peor pero afortunadamente no dolían demasiado, solo unas pequeñas molestias. Su mejilla era un caso aparte, se encontraba bastante colorada, podía entender ahora la preocupación e ira de Kouga, pasó con suavidad su mano y supo que también tendría un moretón, y más grande que los de la cintura. Sin ganas de pensar más en el mal momento que había pasado, se metió a bañar, relajándose y terminando de relajarse.

Un sonido molesto retumbaba en su oído con insistencia. Sabía lo que era pero no quería aceptarlo, no podía ser cierto. Movió una de sus manos hasta el objeto y el ruido se detuvo.

— ¿Ya son las seis treinta? —preguntó con la voz muy suave y algo ronca, estaba dormida aún y comenzó a dar algunas vueltas en su cama antes de aceptar su realidad.

Miró el reloj con furia, y resignada se metió a bañar. Siete treinta y ella ya se hallaba en la parada del autobús. Sabía que llegaría más temprano de lo que pedía su horario, por lo que se decidió a comprar algunas flores para decorar la habitación, tal y como había dicho que haría en un principio.

Caminaba por los pasillos del hospital cargando un pequeño ramo de una combinación de flores muy coloridas y vivaces. Contenta por su elección entró a ver a su paciente, encontrando la cama vacía. Un mal pálpito la recorrió entera, podía sentir que algo había pasado. Las flores cayeron de sus manos.

—I-Inuyasha —murmuró temblorosa—. ¿Dónde... dónde estás?

Arrojó el bolso al suelo y se lanzó a correr hasta la oficina del doctor Sasaki. No había llegado a la mitad de camino cuando lo vio caminando muy rápido hacia los pasillos de terapia intensiva, leyendo con concentración algunas hojas sobre su tablero de anotaciones. Se lanzó hacia él y en breve lo alcanzó tomándolo apresurada de las mangas de su delantal blanco.

—Doc-doctor —balbuceó agitada—. ¿Qué… qué sucedió con el paciente Taisho?

—Pequeña, tranquila —dijo tomando delicadamente la mano que tenía casi clavada en su brazo para apretarla entre las suyas al verla tan sobresaltada—. El joven Taisho… ha sufrido una recaída anoche Kagome… fue trasladado a terapia intensiva.

Su corazón palpitó con fuerza como si alguien hubiese golpeado con algo duro en su pecho sus manos se apoyaron en aquel lugar queriendo calmar el dolor y también a su corazón. Sintió que se mareaba y palidecía pero se mantuvo de pie sintiendo que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas que no quería derramar. ¿Qué había sucedido?

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Hola! **Cómo están? :)

Primero antes que nada, tengo que pedirles que me perdonen nuevamente... Si bien en el último capítulo que subí dije que la conti iba a venir pronto (lo digo para los que leyeron los capítulos antes de modificarlos), tardó mucho... no sé exactamente cuanto, pero fue bastante :( Tenía una partecita escrita pero mi otro fic y la facultad me consumió todo el tiempo y no quería dedicarle poco a ninguna de las dos historias, así que, siendo esta más nueva, preferí pausarla.

En fin, ahora que esta historia pasa a ser mi centro, si me van a ver más seguido, mucho más seguido, puesto que tenía muchos planes para este fic y los sigo teniendo! jiji ;)

Espero me disculpen y disfruten del capítulo, **GRACIA**S por esperarme de verdad! **GRACIAS** también por sus reviews, significan mucho para mi, sigan así!

Me gustaría, cambiando de tema, dedicarle este capi a mi mami deseándole el mejor **día de la madre**! Por lo menos en Argentina es hoy! Te amo mamita!

Ahora sí, terminé con las aclaraciones, y en caso de que tengan alguna otra pregunta agréguenme al **Facebook** (que está en mi **página principal **en el perfil) ahí podemos charlar y aclararemos dudas si las hay o de cualquier otra cosa, en fin... Nos vemos muuuuy prontitoooo! Los quierooooo! :)


	6. Conexión

**Conexión.**

* * *

El doctor la miró turbado, tenía en una de sus mejillas un moretón bastante grande. ¿Le habría pasado algo? Kagome seguía mirándolo con ansiedad, quería saber que había pasado, si estaba muy mal, algo. Sin embargo, al ver que la mirada bondadosa del doctor se dirigía a su mejilla amoratada, bajó la mirada, le daba vergüenza tener que relatar el mal momento que había pasado, pero él no dijo nada sobre eso, parecía comprender que no era un tema del que valiera la pena hablar en esos momentos.

—Sígueme y te contaré —dijo el doctor Sasaki, mientras retomaba su rumbo—. Sé que dejaste bastante tarde el hospital ayer… digo por la hora en que fichaste —musitó mirándola con curiosidad.

—Bueno… la verdad, estaba leyendo un libro muy interesante —no le diría de qué trataba, no quería que pensara que estaba demasiado interesada por su paciente—, y se me voló el tiempo, solo cuando lo terminé me di cuenta de lo tarde que era, por lo que me apuré para que no se me hiciera aún más tarde…

—Ya veo… —murmuró el doctor dirigiendo una disimulada mirada sobre el hombro a la pequeña mujercita tras él, ahora podía sospechar el por qué de aquella marca amoratada en su rostro, y no le gustaba nada—. En fin, poco después de que te fuiste —no quiso mencionar el tema, no por ahora—, la alarma de emergencia sonó en el cuarto de las enfermeras de guardia, cuando llegaron a la habitación encontraron al paciente en medio de fuertes convulsiones y un ritmo cardíaco demasiado acelerado.

— ¡Oh por dios! —exclamó Kagome llevando una de sus manos hacia sus labios—. ¿Él está bien? ¿Por qué sucedió eso?

—No lo sabemos pequeña —suspiró el doctor—. Pero esos síntomas duraron muy poco puesto que pocos minutos después de haberlo trasladado a terapia, el joven se calmó completamente. Un misterio, la verdad…

Kagome bajó la vista nuevamente, el dolor en el pecho continuaba y no parecía mermar en lo absoluto.

Cuando el doctor llegó al sector de terapia intensiva se adentró hasta una de las habitaciones más alejadas, seguido muy de cerca por Kagome quien pudo distinguir algunos lujos que otros cuartos no tenían; claro, su familia debía haber pagado una fortuna por esto, después de todo eran gente con mucho dinero. Parada junto a su cama, dedicó una mirada lenta y preocupada a lo largo de su cuerpo, no parecía haber nada extraño en él.

—Kagome —llamó el doctor—. Al parecer todos sus valores se encuentran normales, parece como si no hubiese pasado nada… sin embargo, lo dejaremos aquí al menos por hoy, para tenerlo vigilado.

—De acuerdo —asintió con rapidez sin sacar los ojos del joven.

Él le dirigió una mirada casi paternal, qué pequeña era y cuánta preocupación mostraba, parecía querer abrazarlo con fuerza para darle ánimos. Un paciente afortunado. Con unas cortas palabras de despedida abandonó la habitación, pensando aún en la herida de Kagome, ya lo sabría… todo a su tiempo.

Cuando ella se vio sola, no dudó en sentarse con cuidado sobre la cama y tomó con suavidad una de sus manos.

—Inuyasha —murmuró con pesar—. ¿Qué te sucedió?

Sin pensarlo demasiado tocó su mejilla lastimada y pensó en la gran casualidad de esto. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. ¿Casualidad o…? Su respiración se agitó. ¿Podría ser…?

Tenía que averiguar la hora exacta en que los temblores comenzaron y eso debería estar asentado en su historia clínica. Tomó la carpeta que se hallaba al pié de la cama y comenzó a buscar. En la última página había un pequeño párrafo, fechado de ese día.

"_El paciente Taisho ha sufrido una brusca alteración en su estado vegetativo. A las 11:54 ha comenzado con un acelerado ritmo cardíaco y con algunas convulsiones de grado 3, moderadas. Fue trasladado a terapia intensiva en el momento, aunque a las 00:07 el paciente finalizó sus síntomas sin motivo alguno y sin medicación de manera abrupta. Permanecerá 24 horas en terapia siendo observado atentamente por su enfermera particular, y si no surgen nuevos síntomas será devuelto a su habitación."_

¿Recordaba la hora exacta en que esos hombres la habían abordado? No. Pero los datos en el informe encajaban y mucho, entonces… ¿Esto era pura casualidad?

Sacudió con fuerza su cabeza, moviendo con gracilidad su cabello suelto. ¿Qué estaba pensando? Sin dudas, el sueño que la perseguía desde los once años, la estaba volviendo bastante paranoica e imaginativa. No tenía mucho sentido que ellos dos estuvieran tan conectados… a ese extremo, en realidad… tenía sentido para ella al menos, pero no, no podía ser. Tenía que dejar de soñar despierta.

—Debió haber sido una casualidad nada más…

— ¿Qué Kag? —preguntó Sango apareciendo en la habitación y haciendo saltar del susto a Kagome.

— ¡Sango! —exclamó tratando de calmarse—. ¿Qué qué?

— ¿Qué debió haber sido una casualidad? —preguntó la castaña citando sus palabras.

Kagome bajó la vista e inconscientemente subió nuevamente su mano hacia su mejilla. Sango siguió el recorrido y dio un pequeño grito al ver la gran aureola amoratada en ella.

— ¡Kag! —gritó llegando hasta ella para ver mejor su rostro—. ¿Q-qué te sucedió?

—Yo… —dijo pensando en qué responder para no preocuparla. Kagome bajó la vista y cubrió con recelo su rostro. No se le ocurría nada, era bastante evidente que había sido un golpe y su amiga podría imaginar cualquier cosa, no tenía opción—. Anoche tuve un… pequeño inconveniente cuando volvía para mi casa.

— ¡¿Pequeño inconveniente? —bramó Sango, sus ojos se habían abierto desmesuradamente—. ¡Dime!

—Bueno… —murmuró Kagome estructurando lo sucedido para contarlo lo más suave posible—. Anoche… salí tarde del hospital, creo que eran las once treinta cuando terminé un libro que estaba leyendo y solo ahí caí en cuenta de lo tarde que era… en fin —dijo suspirando—, antes de llegar a la parada del autobús unos hombres me… molestaron —musitó dudando en la palabra exacta que debía usar, pero al ver la mirada de horror de Sango se apresuró a retrucar—, pero no te preocupes Sango, un joven muy amable los alejó de mí, era muy agradable y es más, es mi vecino, vive algunos pisos más arriba que yo…

Kagome calló sin saber que más decir para minimizar la situación, puesto que el ambiente estaba bastante tenso. Sango cerró los ojos y pareció respirar con fuerza. Luego de algunos segundos incómodos, la castaña se acercó hasta Kagome y la abrazó con fuerza.

—Kag —murmuró entre sus cabellos con ternura—, si no quieres contarme lo que pasó, no preguntaré más, pero me preocupé mucho al ver ese golpe amiga… —dijo acongojada.

—Sango… —dijo Kagome apartándola para mirarla a los ojos—. No pasó nada terrible, en serio, solo… solo… —balbuceó desviando su vista hacia su paciente, no quería contar nada allí, y al parecer por la mueca de disgusto de Inuyasha, él parecía no querer escuchar más.

— ¿Quieres que cenemos juntas hoy? —preguntó Sango comprendiendo que ella no diría nada en el hospital—. Ahora que trabajamos las dos aquí, mañana podemos venir juntas a trabajar. ¿Qué te parece?

—Gracias —dijo como única respuesta Kagome.

Inuyasha parecía estar perfecto, sonsacó como única resolución. Desde que Sango se había ido a continuar con su trabajo, la mañana había pasado apaciblemente, el doctor Sasaki había visitado la habitación varias veces para saber si tenía alguna novedad, pero sin conseguir nada nuevo se retiraba en pocos minutos, no sin antes echarle una mirada preocupada al moretón en su rostro.

Sabía que sería cuestión de horas para que preguntara sobre ello, pero no quería hablar de eso la verdad. Le molestaban las costillas, pero suponía serían por las pequeñas, pero notorias, marcas sobre ellas; y sobre el rostro, bueno solo era un golpe, sanaría… en algunos días, y mientras tanto tendría que contarle lo sucedido a todo quien preguntara o aguantarse de generar habladurías por todos lados, la primer opción no era muy agradable, pero con lo chismosos que son los hospitales prefería aclarar las cosas, quién sabe qué se podrían imaginar sino y la verdad nunca se había sentido cómoda siendo el centro de atención, tanto buena como mala.

Cuando el almuerzo llegó, Sango fue a buscarla para que, junto con Ayame, fueran a comer algo a la cafetería.

—Sango, yo preferiría no ir —dijo Kagome bajando la mirada.

— ¿Qué? —replicó la castaña con sorpresa—. ¿Por qué?

—Yo… no quiero ser el centro de atención…

—Oh… —musitó Sango desviando su mirada hacia la mejilla herida—. Si quieres podemos comer fuera de aquí…

— ¿Podemos?

— ¡Claro! —respondió Ayame apareciendo alegremente por la puerta—. ¡Vaya de verdad se ve doloroso! ¡Hola Kagome! —exclamó como afirmando su teoría.

—A-Ayame… —balbuceó Kagome sorprendida—. ¿Acaso tú… sabías de esto?

—Los chismes son escasos en este hospital, y cuando los hay se divulgan a la velocidad de la luz… —explicó la pelirroja avergonzada—. Pero no te preocupes —aclaró viendo el miedo en los grandes ojos chocolate—, solo se dice que tenías la mejilla morada, pero nadie sabe el por qué…

Kagome bajó la mirada nerviosa. Se imaginaba que pasaría esto pero no tan rápido, ingenua ella que pensó podría aplacar los rumores manteniéndose fuera de los lugares más poblados del hospital. Entendió que durante el almuerzo debería contar todo lo sucedido, con el fin de que fueran sus amigas quienes aclararan la situación, y así no verse en la incómoda posición de tener que explicar todo con detalles, además soportar los gritos de pavor que exclamarían algunas, también era consciente de que las más venenosas podrían incluso pensar que lo había hecho a propósito quién sabría con qué propósito, las mujeres eran peligrosas en ese sentido.

— ¿A-aquí? —murmuró con reticencia deteniéndose en la puerta de aquel lugar.

— ¿Hay algo de malo? —preguntó con desconcierto Sango—, durante la noche, dicen, que se convierte en un antro bastante lúgubre, pero de día sirven comida muy rica, y suele estar bastante desierto, la mayoría de la gente del hospital cuando come fuera lo hace en el restaurant que está en frente, por eso pensé que sería un buen lugar para tener un poco de privacidad…

Tenía razón, por supuesto, Sango siempre pensaba en todo, era tan inteligente y práctica… estaba segura que si le hubiera pasado lo que a ella, los habría golpeado hasta hacerlos correr del susto. Esbozó una sonrisa y junto a sus amigas se adentraron al lugar.

No era muy lujoso, ni mucho menos. Estaba bastante árido en cuestión de decoración, pero a la luz del día se veía afable para una comida privada, bien privada. Las pocas personas allí, se encontraban en parejas o solos, pero muy metidos en sus asuntos y eso… marcaba la diferencia con el resto de los lugares superpoblados de chismosos. Se sentaron junto a la ventana y rápidamente una muchacha con sonrisa amable les tomó el pedido, sorpresivamente este lugar de día era bastante agradable aunque de noche no fuera lo mismo.

Cuando se hallaron con sus respectivas comidas y libres para conversar, Kagome comenzó su relato de principio a fin y con lujo de detalles, desde el libro que leía, hasta la invitación a cenar de aquel amable joven pasando por las partes menos agradables y provocando numerosos sonrojos en ambas mejillas, lastimada o no el suave carmín se notaba perfectamente.

Ni bien terminó con la historia, Sango dio un fuerte golpe a la mesa con su puño.

— ¡Pero qué…! —exclamó conteniéndose de pronunciar alguna grosería—. ¡¿Cómo se atreven?

—Kagome… ahora entiendo por qué pensaste entre entrar aquí o no, además… debió ser algo muy traumático, pensar que si no fuera por aquel chico, quién sabe qué podría haber pasado… —dijo Ayame temblando ante el solo pensamiento, mientras tomaba su mano con ternura.

—Está bien chicas, ya ha pasado y por suerte estoy bien…

— ¿Bien? ¡¿Esto es estar bien? —replicó furibunda Sango—. Estás lastimada Kagome, no pienses que esto es normal, son unos malnacidos… ¿Dijiste que tenías molestias en las costillas?

—Tranquila —pidió Kagome tomando con su mano libre el puño de su amiga—. Solo me molestan un poco, tengo algunas marcas moradas como la de la mejilla, pero son pequeñas… ya se curarán.

—Deberías consultar con el doctor Sasaki —sugirió Ayame—. Me ha preguntado por ti en la mañana, pero como no sabía nada no pude contestarle nada útil. Podrías ir con él, contarle y mostrarle los golpes, quizá pueda calmarte las molestias…

—De acuerdo —aceptó Kagome—, si alguien les pregunta por favor, cuéntenle lo que les he dicho, no quiero crear misterios ni nada, y cuanto más rápido sepan todo, más rápido dejaré de ser noticia… —dijo apesadumbrada, eso se ganaba por hacerse la valiente.

—Kag… —murmuró Sango algo más calmada—. No te preocupes, nosotras nos encargaremos de que todos lo sepan, tú tranquila… ¿Sí? Pero prométeme que irás a ver al doctor.

—Lo prometo, lo prometo —asintió alegremente la azabache—. Es más ni bien volamos al hospital, podrán acompañarme hasta la puerta del consultorio del doctor, para asegurarse de que no escaparé —sugirió riendo con suavidad.

Dicho y hecho, una hora más tarde las chicas se alejaban dejando a Kagome en la puerta donde se leía claramente: "Dr. Sasaki". Golpeó con suavidad e inmediatamente se dejó oír un permiso de entrada. Pudo vislumbrar al doctor leyendo casualmente algunos papeles e informes sobre su escritorio por lo que se quedó parada junto a la puerta sin atreverse a interrumpirlo. El hombre levantó la vista al no sentir pasos acercándose y al verla pidió con dulzura que pasara y se sentara, preguntando qué la traía por allí, aunque tenía sus sospechas…

—Doctor, yo… —musitó Kagome mientras suspiraba—. Ayame me dijo que usted había preguntado por mí en la mañana… ¿Verdad?

—Así es pequeña —respondió con calma fijando su mirada nuevamente en su mejilla—. Supongo que sabrás por qué…

— Sí… —respondió escuetamente—. Lamento no haberle dicho antes, pero nadie lo sabía aún y recién vengo del almuerzo con mis amigas, yo…

—Tranquila Kagome —dijo él con una sonrisa agradable—, te he observado durante la mañana y además del gran moretón en su rostro, también percibí algunas molestias en otro lado… ¿Puede ser?

— ¿Cómo…? —preguntó ella abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa.

—Soy médico hace más de treinta años pequeña —respondió tiernamente—. ¿Me permitirás revisarte?

Kagome asintió, cada vez se sentía más a gusto allí, el doctor era tan amable, hábil… bueno, sin dudas ese hospital sería el primero en recibir su solicitud de residencia al finalizar su carrera. Ella le mostró el resto de las marcas moradas en sus costillas y describió las molestias que sentía, él por su parte palpó las heridas sacando muecas de dolor de Kagome.

—Han sido muy fuertes… —dijo el doctor, bastante serio, una vez terminando el examen rápido—. En el rostro ha sido solo un golpe, pero en cuanto a las costillas… tienes algunas astilladas, pero solo levemente, te daré vendajes y te enseñaré a ponértelos, también algunos calmantes y puedes tomarte hasta el lunes libre… ¿Sí?

—Oh no —susurró ella—. No, no, estoy bien solo son unas pequeñas molestias, con las vendas y los calmantes estaré perfecta, de verdad…

—Bien… —aceptó él, después de todo no era nada grave se sanarían solas—. ¿Me contarás quién te hizo eso a cambio?

Un hombre astuto, seguramente sabía qué podría haberle pasado, pero sin embargo prefería escucharlo de ella. Kagome contó la historia tal y como se la había contado a sus amigas, hasta con los mismos sonrojos, aunque omitió la invitación a cenar y el coqueteo de aquel joven que por cierto vería al otro día.

Esperaba alguna respuesta sobre aquel mal momento, pero el doctor comenzó a rebuscar en un folio que tenía en el escritorio. Habiendo encontrado lo que buscaba leyó con rapidez y la miró.

— ¿Sabes a qué hora comenzaron los ataques del paciente Taisho verdad?

—Yo… sí, lo leí por la mañana —respondió Kagome sorprendida por el giro de la conversación.

—Una gran casualidad… ¿No lo crees así? —dijo él masajeando su barbilla pensativo—. Los horarios… si no fueran por la falta de precisión exacta… se podría decir que ambas situaciones fueron paralelas… Es… bastante extraño.

¿Qué podía decir? ¿Debía contarle todo lo que le pasaba desde pequeña? ¿El sueño? ¿Sobre Inuyasha? ¿Lo que ella consideraba que había sido lo de anoche? ¿Qué habían pensado lo mismo?

—Bu-bueno yo… —balbuceo sin saber que responder.

—Después de menos de una semana de cuidados por tu parte para con el paciente Taisho… con tu interés casi tangible por el muchacho… la situación de anoche… —dijo el doctor como hablando para sí mismo—. No, no puede ser, es muy poco tiempo, no…

— ¿No qué doctor? —se atrevió a cuestionar Kagome—. ¿Qué cree usted que puede ser?

—Yo… —murmuró él pensando en la respuesta exacta que expresara lo que pensaba—. Yo creería que entre ustedes hay una especie de conexión… Una conexión que va más allá, mucho más allá que la sangre o parentesco es distinta a eso, sería algo así como de… _almas_.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Hola!** Cómo estáaaaan? :)

Puuuuuffff, más de un mes sin actualizar... Qué puedo decir que ya no haya dicho, la facultad es... asfixiante, he estado en etapa de parciales y cuando estuve en paz me dediqué a eso, solo pazzz :P

El capi lo terminé justo antes de empezar de nuevo con los parciales así que nuevamente lo tuve que guardar hasta que terminara, y... eso terrrrminó! Gracias a dios, a la virgen, a lo que sea! Soy libreeeeee, claro hasta los finales, pero bueno es lo que hay u.u

En fin aprovecho y dejo la conti, espero que pueda subir lo que sigue rápido antes de que me abstraiga en los libros nuevamente! :)

Los quiero y gracias por los reviews, son muy importantes para mi! Adiositooooo! :D


	7. Familia

**Familia.**

* * *

— ¿Con qué almas eh? —murmuró sentada sobre su amplia cama y con su cabeza sobre sus brazos—. Almas…

Miraba distraída por la ventana, las estrellas se hallaban en alto, y era casi la hora. Kouga la había llamado en la mañana para confirmar la cena, y aunque sus costillas aún le molestaban las vendas y los calmantes la hacían sentir mejor. El problema fue la ropa, puesto que aunque no le gustara la idea esto era una cita, de agradecimiento, pero una cita al fin. Sango había pasado todo el día con ella para elegirle la ropa que debía usar, y con las vendas, se tuvo que contener por mandarla semi-desnuda a la calle.

Con un pantalón de vestir, una camisa entallada, unos tacones y un pequeño bolso negro se hallaba esperando que el timbre sonara. Llevaba el cabello recogido con un peinado casual y estaba bien maquillada por Sango, nada muy extravagante pero resaltaba todas sus bellas facciones.

De verdad esperaba que Kouga no se hiciera muchas ilusiones con algo más, porque las pequeñas puntaditas en el estómago, de culpa, ya la empezaban a azotar. Una bella noche para salir, la verdad, pero le hubiese gustado que fuese con… Inuyasha. Se lo imaginó todo en un segundo, como diapositivas que pasaban frente a sus ojos, a su paciente de traje, o casual con ella caminado, en un auto, en algún lugar, él y ella, juntos.

—Pero qué estoy diciendo… —murmuró apesadumbrada incorporándose. Debía dejar de darle rienda suelta a su imaginación, y de alimentar esos sentimientos que aún revoloteaban confusos en su corazón.

En el instante en el que se dirigía al living sonó el timbre y con rapidez abrió la puerta para empezar con lo que sabía que sería una larga, larga noche.

Pudo haber sido peor, pensó Kagome cuando Kouga finalmente la había dejado en su departamento y se había ido no sin antes pedirle hasta el número de documento casi. No podía rechazarlo tan secamente como a los demás, le debía mucho y además cuando no trataba de coquetear era muy agradable, lástima que esos lapsos de agrado duraban poco. Esquivar sus brazos y manos había sido todo un reto.

Al final él había decaído en la conquista ante el nulo interés de ella, por lo que la última parte de la noche se la pasaron charlando alegremente, para la tranquilidad de Kagome la cena no había sido un total desastre como otras salidas que la dejaban llorando luego de escuchar lo que aquellos jóvenes le decían por despecho. Aunque sabía que él no se iba a rendir por lo menos sabía mostrarse agradable.

Cansada como nunca se sacó las prendas, las depositó sobre la cómoda y cayó, casi desmayada, a su cama King-size, uno de los únicos placeres que se había permitido comprar luego del apartamento. Sus padres habían ahorrado lo suficiente como para dárselo el día en que había cumplido dieciocho años, por supuesto que no iba a vivir en él en aquél entonces, pero con esfuerzo y trabajos de medio tiempo, logró ir completando de a poco la casa, hasta hacía tres meses en que finalmente se había mudado.

—Buenos días —saludó el doctor Sasaki al verla en la habitación calma y alegre como siempre—. ¿Cómo van esas costillas? ¿Descansaste el fin de semana?

—Mm —murmuró desviando la mirada, no había descansado mucho, pero se sentía mejor de todas maneras—. Tuve algunas cosillas que hacer pero me siento bien.

El doctor sonrió con alegría, era una muchacha joven era obvio que no pasaría el domingo durmiendo. Nada había pasado durante el fin de semana con el intrigante paciente Taisho, eso quería decir que Kagome también había estado a salvo… Mientras caminaba por los pasillos reía solo, al parecer esa muchachita le había contagiado un poco de juventud con la gran imaginación de la que hacía uso ahora asociando aquellas dos vidas que a simple vista parecían no tener demasiado en común.

Se sentó en su cama nuevamente, tomó con cuidado su mano y pudo sentirlo, estaba más suave. Una gran alegría se expandió por su pequeño cuerpo y una sonrisa iluminó su rostro. Con rapidez dirigió sus manos hacia sus mejillas, más suaves también y con aquella mueca pacífica en su rostro varonil, su cabello… eso era un tema aparte, estaba tan largo y tan suave ahora… le daban ganas de mezclar sus manos allí y jamás sacarlas.

Había pasado un mes desde que había empezado a trabajar allí, algo más de un mes para ser más exactos. Las medidas que desde el primer día ella había sugerido estaban dando excelentes resultados, hasta sus marcas moradas bajo sus ojos habían desaparecido, estaba tan saludable que parecía dormido.

Entonces… ¿Qué era lo que no lo dejaba despertar? ¿Sería algo más que físico? ¿Es que habría algo que ella no sabía de su vida? Claro que había muchas cosas que no sabía, pero sabía que su depresión había empezado a los once años, más o menos, eso decía la historia clínica, las fotos… Pero… ¿Qué era exactamente lo que había pasado? No lo sabía, pero faltaban menos de dos semanas para que la familia de Inuyasha llegara, y con ellos la información.

El 14 de febrero se acercaba a pasos agigantados y con esa fecha el cumpleaños número veintidós de aquel paciente que con rapidez se había ganado un lugar en su corazón, un lugar que no sabría definir todavía.

Un mes entero, sin demasiados sobresaltos, las voces dejaron de escucharse, ya no aparecían, Inuyasha ya no mostraba molestia constante, tenía la paz reflejada en su rostro, las flores adornaban su habitación desde siempre ahora, a veces amarillas, a veces blancas, a veces rojas, todos los colores alegraban el lugar dándole energía y vida.

Todo allí tenía vida, Inuyasha sobre todo. Él parecía cada vez mejor pero no daba ninguna señal de querer despertar, tal vez si… si comenzara a hablarle, o a leerle, algo… Según su libro eso ayudaba mucho pero había algo más fuerte todavía… el amor.

Se decía que quienes tenían pareja despertaban. No solo la familia era importante sino el amor que solo un compañero de vida puede dar. Sin embargo, Inuyasha no tenía eso… al menos era lo que ella sabía por la historia, y le causaba bastante desagrado pensar que tuviera a alguien, primero que jamás lo había visitado y segundo… simplemente no le agradaba pensar en que él tenía dueña y que esa dueña… de alguna manera, no era ella.

Pasaba largas hora observándolo, y pequeños cosquilleos poblaban su estómago cuando lo hacía, él desprendía una esencia tan viril, tan atractiva, tan única. Se alegraba en cierto modo de que todas las enfermeras le tuvieran miedo por los rumores, así ninguna vería cuan atractivo se encontraba ahora, tal vez algo delgado, pero muy bello igual… tanto que se sonrojaba de pensar en él y en besar su piel, besarlo eso sí que la ponía de los nervios, pensar en cómo sería él besándola…

—Basta —se auto-detuvo con firmeza—. Tengo que dejar mi imaginación de lado, no debo jugar con estas cosas.

Ya era hora de la salida nuevamente y mientras caminaba con tranquilidad hacia la parada del autobús por aquellas calles que se encontraban con la gente suficiente como para tranquilizarla. Nunca más se había hecho la temeraria saliendo demasiado tarde para enfrentar la noche sola, nunca más. Pero eso no la dejaba totalmente en paz.

Podía sentir miradas sobre su espalda, podía sentirlas. Siempre había tenido un sexto sentido, por decirlo de alguna manera, para esas cosas. Las sentía duras y acechantes sobre su espalda. Cada vez que pasaba por ese bar de mala muerte podía sentir miradas de extraños que le gritaba cosas grotescas, pero no la preocupaban ya que esos extraños le gritaban a todas las chicas que frente a ellos pasaban.

Sin embargo, antes y después de aquel lugar sentía otras miradas, fijas y atemorizantes. Por eso últimamente corría casi hasta la parada del bus, juntándose con el gran grupo de gente que lo esperaba también, solo allí se sentía segura nuevamente, solo allí.

Esa noche no era la diferencia otra vez aquellas miradas, pero esa noche había algo distinto a las demás, no había mucha luz proveniente del cielo solo quedaba la de las lámparas, no había luna. Sólo cuando se encontraba llegando a la altura del bar empezó a notar que no había casi nadie en la calle, solo unas pocas personas que parecían desaparecer con rapidez. Estaba asustada. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

Su mejilla y costillas habían sanado, pero no se olvidaba de las voces de esos hombres, de sus manos sobre ella. Kouga salía mucho más temprano y ya no se habían vuelto a encontrar en la parada, ahora solo se veían en los fines de semana cuando tomaban en té o comían en alguno de sus departamentos. Él no la salvaría ahora.

Supo que las miradas se convertían en pasos tras ella, quiso girar y detenerlos con la mirada, pero sabía que eso no funcionaría. Por lo que sin pensar en nada más se echó a correr. Los pasos la siguieron trotando también. Comenzaba a temblar nuevamente, su vista comenzaba a nublarse y sus manos sudaban frío. Otra vez estaba demasiado asustada, no podía pensar en nada más que en la parada a media cuando de ella.

Solo un pequeño rinconcito de su mente se detuvo a pensar una fracción de segundo en Inuyasha, si nuevamente sus nervios lo habían alcanzado, pero tan rápido como ese flash pasó por su mente fue que unos fuertes brazos la encerraron en un tonificado pecho, tuvo miedo mucho miedo y esta vez no pudo ser fuerte, no le importaba que pasara con ella estaba resignada a su destino. Se desmayó al instante.

Un olor que hacía doler su nariz la hizo abrir los ojos y lo primero que vio fueron unos bellos ojos azules oscuro cernidos sobre ella. Tardó un par de segundo en enfocar la vista y definir la persona que tenía en frente, claro que sin la ayuda de varias fotos no lo hubiera reconocido, nada más ni nada menos que…

—Miroku… —susurró Kagome sorprendida—. ¿Qué…?

— ¿Me conoce señorita? —preguntó el moreno mientras se enderezaba.

Le costó bastante esfuerzo incorporarse, se sentía algo débil y con una leve jaqueca, producida por el alcohol con el que la había despertado. Se sorprendió al verse con una ropa distinta a la que traía puesta, un camisón de seda muy fino y delicado, con sus brazos cubrió su pecho avergonzada y cada vez más confundida.

—Tranquila —dijo amablemente el joven a su lado—, las doncellas la han cambiado, está usted segura aquí. Pero… ¿Usted me conoce?

—Yo… lo siento, yo solo lo he visto en fotografías —respondió Kagome aún asustada—. ¿Qué me…?

Imágenes difusas se agolpaban en su mente. ¡La estaban persiguiendo! Esos hombres… estaba segura de que eran ellos. ¿Por qué otra vez? ¿Qué querían de ella? Tomó su cabeza entre sus manos y cerró los ojos con fuerza, no quería saber esas respuestas, aunque interiormente podía sospecharlo, no quería confirmarlas de todas maneras, la… asustaban demasiado.

—Me… me estaban persiguiendo y yo… yo estaba muy asustada —balbuceo Kagome envuelta en un manojo de nervios—. Yo… yo…

—Tranquila señorita —repitió Miroku palmeando con gentileza uno de sus hombros—. Está usted a salvo, ya se lo he dicho. Efectivamente dos hombres venían tras usted y al ver el pánico en su rostro me aventuré a detenerla para preguntarle si necesitaba ayuda, pero ni bien la detuve… usted, bella señorita, se desmayó entre mis brazos.

— ¿Y esos hombres? ¿Los vio? ¿Lo han lastimado?

—No se preocupe que no soy tan débil cómo parezco —dijo riendo—. Tampoco tuve que enfrentarme a ellos, cuando aparecí junto a usted ellos inmediatamente salieron corriendo para el lado contrario, no tuve la oportunidad de ver sus rostros, lo lamento, pero… aquí la única que parece estar mal es usted señorita…

—Por favor, no me llames señorita, dime Kagome —pidió ella con timidez, estaba bastante tensa, a pesar de que sabía estaba segura. Los hombres definitivamente no eran su fuerte, pero al menos este no trataba de cortejarla, al menos por ahora—. Y yo estoy bien, gracias a usted, la verdad es que esto se está volviendo una mala costumbre, tener que depender de las personas para que me salven en estas situaciones…

— ¿Ya le había pasado algo así? —preguntó consternado—. ¿Lo ha usted denunciado?

—No… —respondió suspirando con tristeza—. No he podido denunciarlos porque no pude reconocer sus rostros la primera vez, y bueno… esta vez ni siquiera podría confirmar que eran los mismos, solo es un presentimiento mío…

Miroku la miró con preocupación, pero entendió que ella tenía razón, no podía denunciar a quien no había podido ver... sin embargo, ahora que la miraba con atención era una mujer muy hermosa, tan delicada... sus manos parecían no poder controlarse y la curva de su trasero se veía tan tentadora… llevó una de ellas hasta su pierna justo donde su parte trasera se apoyaba sobre la cama, estaba embelesado.

Kagome pegó un salto de la sorpresa y lo miró con pánico.

— ¡¿Qué cree que está haciendo? —exclamó con susto mientras juntaba sus piernas a su cuerpo.

—Disculpe señorita, pero es que es usted tan bella que no he podido contenerme… —se disculpó posando una de sus manos contra su frente, casi en posición de pensador—. Dígame… ¿No quisiera usted tener un hijo mío?

Definitivamente, todo lo que Ayame le había contado era correcto. Más que correcto era un retrato perfecto de ese hombre frente a ella. Lo miró crispada, debatiéndose entre rechazarlo cortésmente o darle una bofetada, que le parecía lo más adecuado. Sin embargo, era el hermano de su paciente y no podía ser tan violenta, después de todo no había sido nada tan grave, era hasta gracioso de alguna manera, y tampoco era culpa de ese joven sus traumas con los hombres.

—Disculpe, pero no me apetece joven —respondió con firmeza—. Y le agradecería con el alma que jamás volviese a tocarme sin mi permiso por favor.

Miroku iba a responder, sin ninguna duda algo descarado, pero se vio interrumpido con la entrada de otro hombre a la habitación en la que Kagome reposaba.

—Miroku me han dicho que… —decía aquel hombre mientras entraba pero se calló inmediatamente al verla despierta y acurrucada en un rincón—. ¿Qué le has hecho a la jovencita?

— ¡Padre! ¿¡Pero qué es esa desconfianza para con tu querido hijo! —replicó teatralmente Miroku mientras su padre reía abiertamente.

—Señorita —llamó aquel hombre tan elegante—, disculpe a mi hijo por favor, tiene una especie de… debilidad por las mujeres hermosas —explicó mientras cruzaba sus brazos y suspiraba resignado—. Claramente nada tiene que ver con la educación que le he dado, pero no he podido corregirlo de ningún modo…

—Está bien, no se preocupe he rechazado sus ofrecimientos con la mayor cortesía que he podido —dijo Kagome riendo con alegría, sin dudas aquel hombre no era otro que Inu, el padre de Inuyasha, era inconfundible.

Tenía un porte inigualable, y si la luz no hubiera enfocado su platinado cabello, sin dudas pensaría que Inuyasha estaba allí presente, sus ojos eran impactantes, de un dorado casi mágico. Si mal no recordaba los de él eran iguales, pero jamás los había visto enfocados en algo o alguien, les faltaba brillo… cuánto ansiaba poder verlos brillar.

— ¿Usted es Inu Taisho verdad? —preguntó Kagome con timidez.

—Así es señorita, ¿Y usted es…? —respondió amablemente mientras se acercaba a besar con gentileza y elegancia una de sus pequeñas manos.

—M-mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi —dijo sonrojada—. Yo soy la enfermera particular de su hijo Inuyasha, por eso es que los conocía ya… claro, solo por las fotografías que hay en la historia clínica…

— ¡Qué casualidad! —exclamó con confianza Miroku—. ¿Y cómo está mi hermanito?

—Yo iba a preguntarte lo mismo también —dijo Inu con expresión preocupada—. Hace unas semanas nos habían llamado a Inglaterra para informarnos de una recaída de Inuyasha, pero no pudimos desocuparnos hasta ayer, pero el vuelo se ha retrasado bastante y hemos llegado hasta hace unas horas...

— ¡Oh! —dijo Kagome con rapidez—. No se preocupen, él está mejor… en realidad ese episodio ha sido hace poco más de un mesa ya, y no se ha repetido… al contrario, le hemos suministrado un nuevo complejo de vitaminas que han mejorado su aspecto increíblemente, parece dormido simplemente, él está… muy bien en realidad —explicó ella con fervor, y con una mirada apreciablemente acalorada.

Miroku e Inu la miraron asombrados, nunca había llegado a conocer una enfermera que hubiese durado tanto tiempo, ni que mucho menos hablara de él con esa pasión… esa chica era única.

—Si es cierto lo que dices entonces mañana a primera hora estaré allí para visitarlo —dijo Inu con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro—. Ya habrás oído que sólo lo vemos una vez al año, pero es que la empresa nos lleva mucho tiempo, e Inuyasha ha estado tanto tiempo igual… no creas que no nos preocupamos, yo… llamo a diario al doctor Sasaki para preguntar por él… yo… no he sido un padre muy presente para mi Inuyasha…

Kagome entendía sus explicaciones, y sentía que no debía de explicarse, era clara su preocupación por su hijo, pero las obligaciones eran obligaciones, no podía dejarlo todo para estar allí todo el tiempo, además si no se hubiese preocupado por su trabajo quizá Inuyasha no estaría vivo todavía, después de todo era por el gran monto de dinero con el que pagaban la razón por la cual todavía lo mantenían conectado.

— Por favor no se preocupe por eso, Inuyasha es muy fuerte, y estoy segura de que usted tiene sus razones —dijo ella con una sonrisa dulce.

—Ya está bien con tanta cara larga —exclamó Miroku con vivacidad—. Lo importante ahora es que él está mejor y que usted bella señorita está a salvo también, querrás saber padre que la he salvado de unos hombres que la estaban persiguiendo, te darás cuenta de que su belleza no solo me afecta a mi…

Inu la miró con detenimiento, era una mujer bella, no podía negarlo, pero su rostro parecía el de una niña, y por alguna razón le resultaba tan familiar… Kagome Higurashi… ¿Por qué ese apellido le sonaba tan conocido? No sería ella la pequeña Kagome… ¿O sí?

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Hooooola! **Cómo estáaaaan? :)

Bueno, no voy a dar mucho discurso así que puedo decir que este capítulo me salió de un tirón y me dio mucha alegría el poder traerlo hoy mismo, porque el lunes tengo mi último final y la mente la tengo puesta en historia, por desgraciaaaa u.u

Pero nada, espero les guste, y dentro de poquito espero volver a traer lo que sigueeee, los quiero muuuuuucho! :D

**PD:** Hace unos días me ha surgido una historia que es algo compleja, y requeriría un tipo de escritura a la que no sé si estoy acostumbrada, porque por ser... intensa, se podría decir, necesita que pase de una escena a otra sin cortes, para que lo "adivinen" por su cuenta... También tendría varios cambios temporales y entramados complicaditos, jujujuju, pero como mi cabeza no ha dejado de pensar en ella, pienso escribirla, a ver que me sale :) No sé para cuando tenga algo razonable, para que leean y vean que les parece, pero bueno tenganme paciencia :P Nos vemooooooos!


	8. Antecedente

**Antecedente.**

—Insisto en que debería quedarse en nuestra casa, ha pasado usted por un momento muy tenso y es mejor estar acompañada —insistió Miroku por quinta vez. Aunque todos pensaran que lo hacía por libidinoso, él solo estaba preocupado, ella le sacaba ese instinto protector desde pequeños, instinto que creía perdido.

—Entiendo lo que dice, pero de verdad me gustaría estar en mi departamento, ustedes ya se han molestado lo suficiente, y de verdad se los agradezco —respondió Kagome por quinta vez. Notaba y entendía la preocupación de aquel joven y, aunque con esos hombres no se sentía tan nerviosa, prefería descansar y relajarse en su propia casa.

Se hallaban en la entrada de su edificio, los dos hombres visiblemente preocupados por la frágil jovencita que tenían en frente. La noche estaba bastante oscura, así que habían insistido en acompañarla hasta la puerta de su casa, o por lo menos hasta verla segura dentro de aquel lugar.

—Cualquier cosa que necesite, por favor, dígamela —pidió Inu mirándola intensamente con esos ojos dorados que tanto la hacían querer que Inuyasha despertara—. Puede encontrar mi teléfono en el folio de información en el hospital, mañana mismo dejaré asentando que usted puede pedirlo.

Kagome jamás había conocido personas como esas, eran tan amables, educados, bellos, parecían salidos de un cuento. Kagome asintió ruborizada, ante la preocupación de Inu, y entró a su edificio sintiéndose, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, protegida.

—Padre… ¿La reconociste verdad? —preguntó Miroku a Inu, mientras observaban subir a Kagome en el ascensor.

Inu se giró y le sonrió con suavidad. Ambos se dirigieron al coche, hasta su propio departamento en las cercanías del hospital.

Kagome llegó al hospital como cualquier otro día, tranquila y alegre, saludó a su amiga y se encaminó rápidamente hacia su paciente, llevaba flores amarillas hoy y estaba de un excelente humor, finalmente Inuyasha tendría visitas. Esperaba que eso lo acercara aún más a su despertar, lo sentía, estaba segura de que no faltaba mucho.

Cuando el doctor Sasaki la vio, la llamó y con rapidez la llevó a su oficina, con la excusa de examinar unos informes pendientes, nadie pareció encontrar nada extraño en eso. En un parpadeo, Kagome se encontraba sentada, con las flores en su regazo, esperando los informes y siendo observada por el doctor con sus ojos como cuentas.

—Dime Kagome… ¿No tienes nada que quisieras contarme? —preguntó el doctor con recelo.

— ¿Con…tarle? —preguntó Kagome con extrañeza—. Creo… creo que no doctor. ¿Sucedió algo?

El doctor suspiró y le puso enfrente un expediente, con el nombre de Inuyasha Taisho. Kagome le devolvió la mirada extrañada mientras que el doctor abría el folio, y comenzaba a pasar las hojas, una a una hasta la última. Con uno de sus dedos, señaló el último párrafo al parecer agregado a mano. Kagome lo leyó con atención:

"_El paciente Taisho ha tenido, nuevamente, un cuadro convulsivo. Entre las diez y diecisiete horas hasta las diez y veinte horas pm. Comenzó con convulsiones de nivel uno, sumamente leves, y duraron tres minutos exactamente. El paciente no ha sido puesto en terapia, sin embargo será observado atentamente por mí y su enfermera de día."_

—Oh por dios —susurró Kagome—. ¿Cómo… cómo está?

—Él está perfectamente, pero no sé si puedo decir lo mismo de ti pequeña —respondió el médico con preocupación.

— ¡No, no! ¡Yo estoy perfectamente! ¡De verdad! —dijo Kagome atropelladamente—. Yo… ayer… sí, unos hombres me persiguieron, pero Miroku, el… el hermano de Inuyasha, me salvó, yo estoy perfectamente, no me han tocado ni un pelo… doctor, de verdad no se preocupe… Confié en mí.

El hombre frente a ella dio un largo suspiro mientras calmaba sus nervios, y reacomodaba sus pensamientos. Volvió a mirarla, pero esta vez con curiosidad. ¿Sería verdaderamente posible que esos dos estuvieran conectados a tal punto? Pero había muchas cosas que quedaban inconclusas… si lo que sintiera aquella chica lo afectaba, entonces… ¿No deberían haber pasado más cosas como estas antes? ¿Acaso Kagome llevaba una vida tan tranquila que nunca había tenido sobresaltos como estos? Demasiado para pensar, demasiado para analizar…

—Esto es… extraño —susurró Kagome, dejando salir por primera vez sus inquietudes—, yo no sé el por qué de estas casualidades entre nosotros…

— ¿Tú crees que fueron simples casualidades? —preguntó el doctor tratando de averiguar qué era lo que pensaba Kagome acerca de esto.

—Nunca he visto que algo como esto pueda pasar entre dos personas… solo en las películas, claro, aunque jamás vi algo como esto en ellas tampoco —respondió temerosa—. Sin embargo desde la vez anterior, siento que es algo más, pero lo veo tan irreal y fantástico que me obligo a volver a la realidad. Él, su nombre, su vida, todo, me tiene… atrapada, no sé cómo explicarlo, yo desde los diez años tengo un sue… —cayó de repente, había hablado demás, sin dudas sus sueños la harían quedar como una loca, y no quería que el doctor pensara que no estaba capacitada como para cuidar de su paciente. Debía cuidar más sus palabras.

Pero para su sorpresa el doctor se hallaba mirándola con sumo interés, no como alguien que considera que las ideas expuestas eran fantásticas, sino como alguien que de verdad entendiera el entramado de sentimientos y que, por sobre todas las cosas, quisiera saber más.

— Un… ¿Sue…? —dijo el doctor dejando abierta la pregunta—. ¿Un sueño?

—Doctor, yo… preferiría no hablar más de este tema —respondió Kagome—. Son solo sueños que uno tiene, y más cuando está pasando por etapas de transición, como la adolescencia o la adultez, pero no importan…

—Kagome, esto puede sonar loco, pero… creo que Inuyasha despertará muy pronto. Sé que después de tanto tiempo en coma persistente, pensar en el despertar es casi imposible, pero desde hace bastantes semanas he observado el cambio que has hecho en el joven Taisho, antes que llegaras, su cuerpo iba en deterioro constante, yo pensaba que faltaba poco tiempo para que su corazón también fallara, pero no. Ni bien llegaste, cambiaste su alimento, y como por arte de magia, su aspecto mejoró increíblemente, parece… parece dormido —dijo el médico con aire soñador.

Kagome, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, era bastante irreal esta situación, ambos pensaban lo mismo.

—Este cambio tan grande, yo creo… más que por la nueva alimentación, es por ti pequeña —continuó el hombre—. Ahora con estas súbitas reacciones conjuntas suyas, creo aún más en mi teoría… ustedes tienen algo especial, como te lo había dicho antes, es más allá que un lazo sanguíneo…

—De almas —murmuró Kagome pensativa.

—Exacto.

—Doctor, esto es algo demasiado fantasioso, la gente no vive estas cosas seguido, en realidad nunca he visto nada igual, tampoco me han contado de nada así, ni por la televisión, ni los periódicos, nada… no puede ser real —musitó Kagome exteriorizando la respuesta que le daba la razón cada vez que pensaba demasiado sobre este tema.

El doctor Sasaki, entrelazó sus manos y la miró como evaluándola. Después de otro largo suspiro pareció decidirse a hacer algo.

—Yo he vivido algo como esto antes —dijo mirándola expectante, esperando su respuesta.

—Usted… ¿Algo como esto? —preguntó Kagome sorprendida—. Pero…

—Sé que suena extraño, y por eso nadie más que yo y los involucrados en esa historia lo saben, pero ante todas estas señales, siento que debo contarlo… estoy seguro que algo bueno podemos sacar de esto, algo que ayude a tu conexión con Inuyasha.

— ¡Dígame entonces! —exclamó exaltada Kagome saltando casi al borde de la silla, si algo así podría haber pasado antes, eso significaba que no era tan imposible que de verdad, ambos estuvieran así de relacionados, no era imposible que Inuyasha despertara, nada era imposible de lo que estaban viviendo…

—Es algo compleja la historia, y preferiría no hablarlo en el hospital, menos ahora que el protagonista se encuentra cerca, el me pidió que mantenga todo esto en secreto, pero estoy seguro que te servirá para aclarar tu mente… después de todo esa familia parece destinada a la magia…

— ¡Señorita Kagome! —llamó casi a los gritos Miroku, ante la falta de atención de la muchacha—. ¿Sucede algo? Desde que llegó que está muy distraída…

Y como para no estarlo, pensó Kagome mientras sonreía y negaba su afirmación, no quería preocuparlos nuevamente. Sin duda alguna las palabras del doctor repiqueteaban en su mente cada dos por tres. Después de haber largado ese misterio, la despidió y en un suspiro estuvo fuera de la habitación.

Por suerte el doctor le había dicho entre paso y paso al exterior de su consultorio, que se encontrarían a la hora del almuerzo en un restaurant casi vacío en la otra cuadra del hospital, ya sabía a cuál se refería… ese lugar se estaba convirtiendo en un karma para ella.

—Me alegra que estés bien hijo —murmuró con afecto Inu mientras sostenía una de las manos varoniles de Inuyasha, quien se hallaba tan pacífico… parecía que en cualquier momento abriría sus ojos y sonreiría.

Kagome sonrió ante la idea. ¿Cómo sería Inuyasha? Parecía un príncipe allí dormido, debía ser sin dudas tan elegante, educado y amable como su padre y hermano, sin dudas, moría por verlo sonreír como lo hacía su padre.

Miroku percibió la sonrisa atontada de Kagome dirigida a su hermano, luego los suspiros salidos de ella y por último un sonrojo bastante evidente. Aquella chica seguía siendo igual de transparente que siempre, pero… no creía que todos los sueños que claramente estaban surgiendo en su mente llegaran a ser reales, las cosas estaban bastante enredadas ahora.

Miró a su hermano una vez más, y entendió todo. La situación en que ella y su hermano se encontraban era tan extraña y… triste, por decirlo de alguna manera; pensar que él está en coma y que las posibilidades de despertar eran tan pocas y ella en ese lugar, cuidándolo precisamente a él sin saber quién es en realidad. Debía hablar con su padre, ella tenía que saber quién era Inuyasha, y qué lugar había ocupado en su vida, después de todo ellos parecían haberse unido desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Odiaba esa cuadra, definitivamente odiaba esa cuadra. Ya dos veces esos hombres la habían perseguido, porque estaba completamente segura de que eran los mismos. ¿Qué querían? ¿Quiénes eran? No quería pensar en eso. Así que se preocuparía por la historia que el doctor iba a contarle y que iba a ayudarla a, por lo menos, aceptar que su situación con Inuyasha, no era tan imposible como parecía.

— ¡Doctor! —exclamó Kagome, alzando la mano, al ver entrar al médico y buscarla con la mirada sin éxito—.

Esperó, con dificultad, hasta que él se sentara y acomodara; y cuando abrió la boca para empezar a preguntar tuvo que esperar a que él, y a regañadientes ella, le hicieran su pedido de comida a la agradable joven que se había acercado. Él parecía entender su ansiedad, pero como esa historia no admitía interrupciones, prefirió hablar de nimiedades hasta que la comida estuvo servida frente a ellos.

—Por favor —susurró ella—. Necesito saber.

El doctor tomó una gran bocanada de aire y comenzó.

—Kagome esta historia no debe ser interrumpida, ¿De acuerdo? —dijo serio—, es la primera vez que hablo de esto y tendrás que mantener tu curiosidad a raya hasta el final, trataré de ser lo más explicativo posible, ya me siento bastante culpable como para repetir la historia más veces…

Kagome hizo una mueca de asentimiento enérgica y con sus manos entrelazadas bajo la mandíbula se preparó para escuchar.

—La historia que voy a contarte fue hace unos… —hizo una pausa para rememorar la cantidad exacta—, 22 años, casi 23. Yo en ese momento era un médico recién posicionado y trabajaba en este mismo hospital adquiriendo la experiencia que necesitaba para consagrarme como un buen profesional. No sé si se podría decir que era joven, pero al menos mantenía mi mentalidad abierta y aceptaba lo fantástico más abiertamente que muchas personas de más edad, y supongo que de no haber vivido ese caso, hoy en día te hubiera dicho que estás loca pequeña. Un 14 de febrero, entró una paciente muy joven en estado casi terminal, estaba demasiado lastimada, muchos huesos rotos y había perdido demasiada sangre, pensamos que no duraría más de unas horas, pero contra todo pronóstico logramos estabilizarla. Luego de las largas horas, cuando salí del quirófano, me encontré con un muchacho, también, muy joven que se encontraba llorando en un rincón del pasillo, inmediatamente comprendí que era familiar de aquella mujer. Le dimos líquido y curamos algunos raspones que tenía dispersos por su cuerpo con el fin de que nos explicara qué había sucedido, pero parecía que no volvería a hablar, tuvimos que internarlo ya que no quería abandonar el hospital y se encontraba con principios de desnutrición al no aceptar comida sólida, tampoco tenía documentación era una enigma, él y la jovencita. Una vez internado solo lloraba y nos miraba con sus impactantes ojos ambarinos desenfocados.

Kagome abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente. ¿Ojos ámbar? ¿Era el padre de Inuyasha? Su boca quedó abierta pero sin salir de ella ni un sonido, estaba demasiado pasmada.

—Sí, era Inu Taisho —dijo con seriedad el doctor—. En esa época todavía no había enfocado su vida a los autos, pero poseía una gran pasión por ellos, supongo que ese momento hizo que sus prioridades se reacomodaran, pero no lo sé con seguridad, tal vez fue lo que sucedió casi al año de eso… En fin, aquel muchachito que era Inu Taisho, se limitaba a gritar por las noches, a llorar y a negarse a comer, parecía querer morir, cosa que me confirmó algún tiempo después. La muchacha permanecía estable durante esos días en que tuvimos que ocuparnos de él, sin embargo ni bien el joven logró estabilizar su estado de ánimo y comenzó a hablar, ella calló en un coma profundo y allí permaneció muchos meses. Inu, ya se había repuesto y por fin pudo contarnos lo sucedido. Ellos eran novios desde hacía un año y se habían peleado muy fuerte, por problemas familiares, al parecer ella era de una familia humilde mientras él lo era de una familia adinerada, y existían constantes humillaciones para con la muchacha, ese día, según sé, la humillación fue muy lejos y terminó enfrentándolos como nunca. Ella terminó la discusión al salir corriendo del lugar y no fijarse por donde, cruzó la calle en mal momento y de no ser porque él trató de protegerla quizá habría muerto en ese momento, pero la frustración de Inu, venía al darse cuenta de que aunque trató de protegerla no lo logró como hubiese querido ya que ella terminó desmayada y demasiado lastimada en comparación con él. Por eso se subió a su auto, y la trajo antes de que alguien pudiese comprender la situación. Ni bien llegó al hospital y ver cómo los médicos exclamaban las pocas esperanzas de sobrevivir de la joven él se perdió en una crisis nerviosa, según sus palabras, no quería vivir si ella no lo hacía.

Kagome se dio cuenta de que lloraba sin poder contenerse, su plato se encontraba por la mitad, y no tenía ánimos de comer nada más. Esa historia debía de tener final feliz… ¿O no?

—Sin embargo, y a pesar de lo estable de su estado —continuó él—, ella calló en un coma profundo en menos de 24 horas. Inu fue dado de alta, y obligado a volver a su casa, pero no lo hizo por lo que supe meses después, ya que 6 meses después de ese día, ya se perfilaba con el empresario más importante de nuestros tiempos, aún siendo un jovencito, con su marca "Taisho Motors", su apellido y su imagen exótica había conquistado rápidamente alguno de los mejores clientes del país. Pero la historia no tiene que ver con lo autos, la historia es bastante triste… La jovencita recibía las visitas de Inu todos los días, lloviera o nevara, él estaba siempre a la misma hora, tratamos de persuadirlo de que después de 5 meses ya era un coma persistente y no era probable que despertase. Él no nos escucho, y contra todo pronóstico su cuerpo comenzó a curarse, ella parecía dormida realmente, y él cada vez que llegaba la besaba y le hablaba como si en realidad ella solo estuviese descansando los ojos. Luego seis meses, el cuerpo de la muchacha comenzó a cambiar, su vientre se había abultado, nadie entendía el por qué y pensamos que sería un antecedente de algún tipo de recaída, nadie se esperaba lo que sucedería después. Un día su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionarse y fue inmediatamente trasladada a terapia intensiva y en los exámenes realizados en ese momento su estado fue sorprendente, ella estaba embarazada…

Kagome no podía creerlo, embarazada luego de ese accidente, y estando en coma… era una historia mágica en verdad… sus lágrimas seguían cayendo pero esta vez rodeaban una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Las semanas seguían pasando y su vientre crecía a un ritmo acelerado, ya a fines de su octavo mes de gestación, comenzamos a planear la cesárea, y aunque tratábamos de esperanzar a Inu, bien sabíamos que ella probablemente no sobreviviría, y tampoco el bebé, aunque todo estuviera en perfecto estado era una situación muy compleja. Inu por su lado estaba ansioso por saber el sexo de su hijo, ya que durando todo el embarazo no se dejó ver, un rebelde desde la panza, le decíamos nosotros. El cuerpo de la joven se hallaba espléndido para cuando se cumplieron exactamente los nueve meses, recuerdo ese día como si fuese ayer justamente un 14 de febrero, un año exacto desde su llegada al hospital, había un sol tan cálido, y un ambiente tan pacífico que podías esperar un milagro tranquilamente… y así sucedió. Inu llegó a la misma hora de siempre y justo a la hora de haber llegado, con nosotros presentes para el traslado al quirófano, Izayoi, la joven embarazada, comenzó a gritar y a apretar su abultado vientre con desesperación. Inu tomó sus manos y la besó, siendo correspondido de inmediato, ella abrió sus ojos y le dijo estas palabras: "_Ya llega él_". Inu no parecía sorprendido sino radiante de que su mujer estuviera a su lado nuevamente. El bebé nació en perfectas condiciones, un hermoso barón con los ojos de su padre y el cabello de su madre lo llamaron Inuyasha. Nosotros seguíamos estupefactos al verlos a los dos despiertos abrazados y mirando embelesados a su hijo, parecía una película de fantasía. Estudiamos a Izayoi de todas las maneras posibles, pero ella no daba señales de mejorar, su cuerpo volvía a ir en decadencia increíblemente rápido, se negaba a la rehabilitación o a cualquier otro medicamento. Un mes después del nacimiento de Inuyasha, Izayoi pidió hablar conmigo y con Inu, nos dijo con mucho esfuerzo que ese día se iría de este mundo, que cuidáramos a Inuyasha y que le esperaban bastantes complicaciones en las que su padre y yo debíamos ayudarle, nos dijo estas palabras exactamente: "_Él debe vivir, debe vivir para encontrarla_". Inu parecía desconcertado pero la resignación podía ser leída en sus ojos. Tres horas después de aquellas palabras y luego de un beso por parte de Inu, Izayoi cerró los ojos para siempre, dejando en el hospital una historia más que mágica.

Kagome, había dejado de respirar ni bien escucho el nombre de Inuyasha, pero sus lágrimas seguían cayendo. Jamás había escuchado algo como eso, ni lo había leído tampoco incluso no recordaba que existiera una película que narrara una historia como esa.

"_Él debe vivir, debe vivir para encontrarla_", ¿Acaso… se refería a ella?

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Holaaa!** Cómo están? :D

Hace cuánto que no subía conti? Dos meses? Tres? Puuuuuuf, muchísimo y la verdad es que les pido mil perdones, pero entre que me tomé muchas vacaciones para lados distintos, tuve un par de problemas personales y que mi musa me había dejado con el capi a la mitad no pude terminarlo hasta hace unos días, en los cuales no lo pude subir porque no podía entrar a la sección de Doc Manager ¬¬

En fin, acá estoy y espero que así inspirada como estoy pueda hacer más capis antes de que empieze mi cruel realidad u.u

Besooooooooooos! Y mil gracias por los comentarios, no se olviden que son la forma de alentar al que escribe :)


	9. Frágil

**Frágil****.**

* * *

— Bien podrían hacer una película sobre esta historia doctor —hipaba Kagome secando sus últimas lágrimas mientras que los restos de comida sobre sus platos acababan por enfriarse—, pero hay algo que no entiendo, en la historia clínica dice que su madre murió estando él en coma… ¿Acaso hay algún error allí?

El hombre frente a ella, cerró sus ojos y comenzó a masajear sus sienes con fuerza.

— Esta es otra de las razones por la que esa situación también es un secreto —dijo susurrante.

Kagome lo miró con la confusión escrita en su delicado rostro.

— ¿Usted sabe que puede confiar en mi cierto? —le recordó—. De verdad no puedo entender el por qué de esa incongruencia…

Él abrió sus ojos lentamente, su mirada lo decía todo. En ese momento sabía el por qué de mantener tan en secreto esa historia maravillosa que debería haber viajado por todo el mundo llenando de esperanzas a quienes estaban en situaciones parecidas. Tomó un bocanada similar a la que en principio necesitó para empezar la historia, o quizá más grande aún.

— Kagome, la madre que figura en la historia clínica no es en realidad la Izayoi de la historia.

— No… ¿No es?

— Inu se casó con la mujer adinerada que sus padres tenían planeada para él.

— ¡¿Cómo?! —exclamó Kagome exasperada— No puede ser… ¿Inu no estaba enamorado perdidamente de Izayoi?

— ¡Claro que lo estaba! ¡Absolutamente enamorado! —respondió el doctor—, pero ahora él se encontraba solo con un bebé recién nacido y con el corazón roto en mil pedazos, sus padres aceptaron al niño con la condición de casarse con Mio, la joven rica con quien habían planeado la unión desde pequeños. Ella era muy distinguida y muy diferente de Izayoi también, pero era una mujer muy bondadosa, ella entendió toda la situación y como quería mucho a Inu se hizo cargo del pequeño Inuyasha. Luego del matrimonio entre ellos fue surgiendo algo muy especial, no sé si llamarlo amor, pero se necesitaban mutuamente y se querían mucho, cuando Inuyasha tenía dos años nació Miroku su hermano, por eso la diferencia entre ambos. Inuyasha es la cara de Izayoi con los ojos de Inu, mientras que Miroku es el rostro de su padre con los ojos de su madre.

— No creo poder comprender esa unión, pero tampoco me he hallado en circunstancias parecidas y no soy quien para juzgar, sin embargo hay algo que falta, y no creo me considere tan tonta como para no percatarme de ello, ¿Verdad? —dijo Kagome levantando una ceja inquisidora.

— Sabía que no te engañaría, pero pretendía que al menos tardaras algo más en darte cuenta —rió el doctor —, Inu jamás le dijo la verdad a Inuyasha porque quería que tuviese una madre, Izayoi se lo dijo también, le dijo que lo cuidara y le diera todo lo que ella no iba a poder darle, Mio le dio todo el cariño que pudo y lo hizo muy bien porque Inuyasha la adoraba como a nadie.

Eso la dejaba aún más triste, si eso era posible. Su "madre" había muerto estando él en coma, y su verdadera madre cuando nació… ¿Podía sufrir más infortunios todavía?

Tenía muchas preguntas en su interior todavía, pero nada salía por sus labios. Su mirada llorosa se entretuvo en una paloma blanca posada justo sobre la copa de un frondoso árbol frente al restaurante, estaba absorta, pero no por la imagen sino por lo la información que tenía agolpada en la mente. Ahora se sentía demasiado llena, le hubiese encantado poder de alguna manera extraer todo de allí y meterlo en un cajón, cerrarlo y olvidarse de ello todo el tiempo que fuese posible.

Hacía instantes moría por esa historia y ahora que la sabía, las esperanzas nuevamente la habían abandonado, ella quería con toda su alma que Inuyasha despertara pero no podía permitirse que él siguiera envuelto en esa mentira, aún cuando ambas madres habían muerto, su despertar le iba a causar mucho dolor, no sabía cómo reaccionaría, si lloraría y quedaría pensativo perdido en un triste limbo, o querría levantarse y destruir lo que sea que se encuentre en su camino, objeto o… persona, después de todo no conocía su personalidad, y lo que había imaginado sobre él nada tenía que ver con un posible sufrimiento, nunca lo había imaginado en esa faceta.

Además, eso de que debía "encontrarla" eso ni siquiera tendría que ajustarse a ella o a una mujer, quizá hasta podría referirse a una madre para cuidarlo. Ella con su egoísmo, lo había cuidado todos esos meses con el fin de que despertara y mágicamente viera en ella la felicidad para vivir juntos y ser felices y… ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Ella estaba estudiando duro para convertirse en quien salva vidas a diario y de un día para el otro se había convertido en una chiquilla tonta por un paciente guapo. ¡Qué inmadurez!

Todo en su mente rebotaba y se contorsionaba enloquecedoramente dentro de su cabeza y solo había una cosa que se encontraba estable en el caos, una parte de ella, y una bien grande, sabía lo que quería. Quería con toda claridad que despertara, que abriera esos ojos miel que decía en la descripción, que enfocara hacia ella y que le hiciera una pequeña mueca que denotara que había sentido todo lo que ella le había brindado de su ser durante el tiempo que había pasado con él.

Volvió a la realidad cuando la mesera volvió con la cuenta, que el doctor había pedido sin que ella lo notara, su plato de comida estaba completamente frío y ella solo le había dado pocos bocados, su estómago al igual que todo en ella se hallaba revolucionado.

— ¿Volvemos pequeña?

Asintió, insegura de su voz y de lo que su mirada decía. No quería mostrarse tan frágil como se encontraba en realidad, no lloraría de nuevo frente a él ni frente a nadie en el hospital, la próxima vez lo haría en la soledad de su casa. Inuyasha la necesitaba fuerte para él, una verdadera enfermera, para cuando despertara y supiera toda la verdad, ella estaría ahí para ayudarlo y no volvería a mostrarse frágil. Era su enfermera y punto. No más, debía endurecer su carácter, después de todo, ella había tenido una vida con poco dolor en comparación a Inuyasha y se negaba a andar llorando por los rincones como una niña tonta.

Sentía bullir desde su interior una fuerza que no reconocía en ella, no era adrenalina sino algo parecido al valor y la determinación, mezclados. Se sentía capaz de ver morir a un perrito y permanecer dura como roca, para atenderlo, y consolar a la familia. Claro después lloraría un mar en su casa, pero para la gente sería un soporte.

Sin darse cuenta una pequeña lámina de hielo cubrió su corazón, desde ese momento se decidía a limitar sus emociones al máximo, lo hacía por Inuyasha, sería una mujer fuerte para él, pero no solo por él, ella necesitaba ser fuerte, la vida no es color de rosas y no podía tener el corazón tan blando, así le había ido en todo. Nunca decía que no. Nunca. Ella era todos: ¡Sí! ¡Sí, claro! ¡Por supuesto! Y eso había terminado, maduraría, por él y ella misma.

Dentro del hospital se dirigió a su habitación, luego de saludar al doctor con un simple gesto. Lo había dejado pasar, pero pudo vislumbrar una mirada preocupada ante su falta de habla, pero si bien la dureza iba reforzando su dulce y frágil corazón, no lo había cubierto todo, y la historia de Inuyasha todavía podía oírse dentro de ella y complicando cualquier mención de palabra, por hoy intentaría hablar lo menos posible.

Quiso ver a Sango, pero a lo lejos, por lo que pasó por su pasillo actuando como una mujer apurada y cuando conectó con la mirada de la castaña la saludó, lo más alegre que pudo, con su mano y siguió de largo cuando su amiga le había sonreído y entendido su fingido "apuro".

Distraída aún se fue a la cafetería y allí sentada sola en un rincón tomó una café con dedicación y ahínco. Ese día era el primero en el que quería dejar el hospital y poder irse a su casa a llorar toda la tarde. Sabía que no podía pero al menos quería estabilizar sus emociones para que cuando viera a su paciente, no fuera corriendo a llorar sobre él, como sabía que haría de no haberlo prometido. Inuyasha no debía sentir tristeza en su habitación no lo ayudaría, ni dolor ni lástima, no la merecía.

Luego de otro café, varías vueltas más por el hospital y resignada a volver a su trabajo, se sentía casi capaz de esbozar tanto un tono firme como una pequeña mueca parecida a una sonrisa, y se sentía orgullosa por eso.

Entró despacio, era media tarde no debería haber nadie con él, y así fue. Se encontraba solo… como siempre.

— Hola Inuyasha, ¿Cómo has estado? —preguntó con dulzura mirándolo fijo, aún no estaba lista para tocarlo.

Su gesto era igual que el día que lo conoció, entrecejo casi fruncido al igual que sus labios. Debía abrir la ventana y hacerle una caricia si quería verlo casi sonreír, pero no podía pasarse el día como lo hacía, ella tenía que ser profesional y aunque verlo suavizar su hermoso rostro y tocar su suave piel la hacía temblar tendría que empezar a contenerse, más ahora que su familia podía aparecer en cualquier momento, podrían considerarla una loca o psicótica, ella se juzgaría igual si se viera desde afuera… ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes?

— ¿Tan embelesada me tenías Inuyasha? —murmuró suavemente antes de alejarse hacia el sillón para abrir la ventana.

La brisa siempre la ayudaba, la despejaba y la relajaba tangiblemente. Miró a su alrededor hasta que su mirada llegara al paciente. Observó como la expresión de su rostro varonil relajaba algo hasta ser neutral. Se sentía satisfecha y así sería de ahora en más.

Se sentó, agotada a leer una de las revistas viejas del mueble que tenía a su lado y con un suspiro su mente volvió a volar entre las historias agradables que colmaban las hojas que leía y las desagradables como la historia del doctor en el almuerzo mezclada con sus propios miedos e inseguridades, que sin sorprenderla eran muchos.

La noche llegó rápido sin problemas ni llantos, y su reciente autocontrol se puso a prueba antes de irse.

— ¿Kagome? —preguntó una vocecita dulce— ¿Puedo pasar?

Kagome levantó la vista y cuando la vio esbozó una pequeña sonrisa mientras asentía sin querer llamar mucho la atención.

Ayame entró y comenzó su chequeo sin decir una palabra. Controlaba y anotaba sin cesar. Kagome no se percató de cuán rápido iba hasta que ella tomó asiento a su lado apoyando su cabeza sobre el cómodo respaldo mientras cerraba sus ojos y respiraba profundo.

— ¿Sucede algo Ayame?

La pequeña colorada a su lado abrió los ojos y la miró sin responder. Sus preciosas aguas verdes la escaneaban como un láser y ella no cortaba el contacto visual, simplemente no podía, estaba mitad cautivada y mitad aterrada. Nunca la habían mirado así y tenía miedo de lo que esos ojos podían encontrar en los suyos.

Quiso hablar pero las palabras quedaron perdidas en algún sitio. Ayame seguía buscando y una chispa de éxito surcó sus ojos. Lo sabía, algo sabía.

Ayame, cerró los ojos y suspiró resignada. Abrió sus brazos y la abrazó con fuerza.

— Es muy triste… ¿Verdad? —susurró entre su cabello con dulzura.

¡Ella sabía la historia! Pero… ¿Cómo? Quería mirarla y hablar, pero la capa de hielo tan fina que la cubría tenía una rajadura en un costado, como queriendo romperse, y si hablaba sabía que todas las decisiones importantes que había resuelto ese día se irían a la basura y lloraría a mares. ¡No! No en el hospital, no con Inuyasha.

Se removió inquieta, y soltó su abrazo. Ayame la miró con el dolor escrito en sus ojos. ¿Cómo podía haber encontrado tanta información en sus ojos cuando ella había pasado toda la tarde recomponiendo su imagen? ¿Tanta tristeza había en ellos?

— ¿Quieres cenar en mi casa? —preguntó Kagome con timidez y en tono neutral.

— Claro —respondió Ayame con una sonrisa muy dulce, muy de enfermera.

Caminaban lento y en silencio. Habían salido del hospital en el horario justo y se dirigían a la parada del bus que las llevaría a ambas al departamento de Kagome. Ninguna rompía el silencio desde aquel abrazo tan significativo. Ayame parecía inquieta y con ganas de hablar, la miraba constantemente con un gesto de clara inquisición. Pero Kagome estaba mitad concentrada en pasar esa calle infernal, en la que no importaba con quién estuviera, si había gente o nadie, pero cada noche aún sentía aquellas miradas fijas en su espalda, y mitad pensativa sobre el tema de Inuyasha, no sabía que decir y no quería hablar primero.

Miró al bar y, no sabía si era su imaginación o su cansancio o sus traumas con aquel sitio o simplemente vio lo que vio. Dos pares de ojos oscuros salidos de entre la oscuridad de la puerta, dos pares de ojos iluminados, vivaces, por la luz de la luna. Dos enormes cuerpos en la puerta cubiertos por la sombra del lugar, ambos con unas cervezas en sus manos. Uno de ellos le guineo un ojo, y todo se volvió realidad, sus peores temores. Un escalofrío la atravesó con fuerza, casi tirándola al suelo.

— ¿Qué te sucede? —preguntó temerosa Ayame tomándola por los codos— Deja de temblar Kagome, no pasa nada.

Y en ese momento se dio cuenta que su cuerpo parecía convulsionar violentamente y no podía controlarlo, sus dientes castañeaban, tenía pánico, esas miradas… esos ojos… ya los había visto antes. La estaban esperando, a ella, la esperaban para lastimarla, sus ojos comenzaban a ver borroso y sudaba frío, ellos la esperaban para… para…

Tenía miedo, pero sabía que estaba con Ayame y que esos tipos solo querían asustarla. Cuando su cuerpo comenzaba a relajarse nuevamente y a ubicarse en el sitio con su amiga, todo se descontroló. Y un sonoro "crack" invadió su mente como un rayo.

De repente su cajón de archivo cerebral se abrió y lo dejó salir todo. Todo volvía a rebotar en su mente, absolutamente todo. Las miradas, sus debilidades, sus tristezas, sus miedos, Inuyasha, su padre, su familia, Inuyasha, su carrera, Inuyasha. Veía rápidos fragmentos de cada sentimiento asfixiante que había sentido durante su vida y su equilibrio emocional colapsó.

Su cuerpo volvió a convulsionar, y esta vez era incontrolable, empezó a contraerse, su estómago se anudó, fuerte y doloroso, y de sus ojos unas lágrimas descontroladas salían y se dispersaban por todos lados. Se sentía febril y al mismo tiempo congelada, se sentía morir. El dolor se volvía insoportable. ¿Cuánto duraría esa sensación tan espantosa?

Sentía gritos, gritos de Ayame pero también sentía gritos masculinos, no sabía de donde eran, pero le lastimaban los oídos y empeoraban sus sensaciones. Dolía, todo dolía. Sentía como cada centímetro de su cuerpo se destrozaba y se ataba a un dolor interminable, era un calvario.

Sus ojos comenzaban a ver borroso, su respiración se volvía cada vez más débil y cuando creyó que no soportaría más todo se nubló definitivamente, y se dejó ir… se dejó ir hacia la oscuridad, se sentía mejor y por lo menos la oscuridad no dolía tanto.

Volaba, volaba muy alto. Sentía las nubes cerca, casi rozándola y creando un vaho entraño, blanquecino y con aroma a chocolate y miel. Se sentía dichosa, libre y liviana. Miraba a su alrededor con alegría en la mirada y el cuerpo, no reconocía el lugar, pero era hermoso. Todo lo era.

Y allí en aquel extraño paraíso lo vio. Vio un ángel. Tenía un largo cabello negro, un cuerpo escultural y tenía unas alas hermosas, volaba hacia ella. Volaba rápido, iban a chocar. Quería detenerse, su seño se frunció del esfuerzo, pero no lograba nada.

Se detuvieron, frente a frente, justo antes de chocar, y sus ojos se fusionaron. El dorado y el chocolate se habían conectado. Él estiró una de sus varoniles manos y tomó una de las suyas delicadamente, el taco era suave, pero quemaba. Una felicidad desconocida para ella se amplió y le dominó el cuerpo. Una de sus manos se dirigía decididamente hacia el rostro del ángel, que entre esa nebulosa parecía perfecto.

Y tan pronto como su mano se hallo a unos milímetros de distancia de su rostro, una nueva fuerza los aparataba, se alejaban uno del otro. El ángel la retenía fuerte de la mano, pero la gran fuerza que los separaba era demasiado poderosa.

Se soltaron y en un intento estéril de volver a agarrarse, el ángel de ojos miel gritó su nombre.

— ¡Kagome ayúdame!

Esa voz… esos ojos… un fuerte dolor en su mejilla la asustó. Todos los dolores que le fueron surgiendo la abrumaron, se sentía fatal. Y de nuevo ese dolor punzante en la mejilla. Abrir los ojos le resultaba demasiado duro y cansador, pero lo que sea por detener ese dolor tan intenso. Lo logró a penas, y su visión era muy pobre.

— ¡Kagome! —exhaló histérico un hombre de intensos ojos azules, abrazándola con fuerza— ¡Kagome te estabas muriendo!

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Hola! **Cómo están?

Woooou! Hace tanto que no aparecía! Perdón! Es que empecé a trabajar el año pasado, 2012, y con la facultad... gracias si tenía tiempo para dormir!

No crean que no me acordé de mi historias pero no tenía tiempo aunque quisiera... Por ahora estoy de vacaciones de la facultad así que ni bien pude meterme en mi historia, no paré hasta que terminé con el capítulo.

Hace tanto del último que ni deben acordarse de la historia, pero los invito a releerla, para los que no se acuerdan y que continúen con este nuevo capi, que espero disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo.

Les mando muuuuuchos abrazos y besos, y les agradezco por leerme!

Nos vemos! :)


	10. Volando Lejos

**Volando Lejos****  
**

* * *

— ¿Cuándo va a despertar? ¿Por qué no se mueve? —Una voz masculina llenaba el lugar y despertaba sus adormecidos sentidos.

— Señor tranquilícese por favor, estamos estudiando qué sucedió —. ¿Qué sucedió con quién? ¿Le había pasado algo a Inuyasha?

— ¿Pero está bien? ¡Kagome despierta! —. ¡Oh! ¿Era ella la que estaba dormida? ¿Por qué no podía moverse?

Se sentía tan pesada.

— ¡No le grite! —Exclamó con molestia lo que a todas luces parecía una enfermera—. Recuerde que les he permitido entrar solo por compasión de la muchacha que se encuentra sola.

— Señor Otani, por favor cálmese —pedía una voz suave y dulce, conocida… ¿Ayame?

— Señorita ¿Ha pasado por terapia a reemplazarla? —dijo en tono frío la enfermera.

¿Reemplazar? ¿A quién debía reemplazar? ¿Por qué sentía que eso significaba algo más?

Un sonido de roce de telas dio paso a un silencio tenso que se esparció, y Kagome quiso moverse. Pero parecía que le habían dado calmantes como para dormir a un caballo porque todas sus extremidades estaban flojas y sin responderle. Quiso abrir sus ojos, pero ellos tampoco respondían, ni intentó hablar porque su boca no quería abrirse. Se sentía cansada y adormilada, el sedante comenzaba a hacer efecto y se sentía otra vez cubierta por la oscuridad.

— Señor Otani, por favor, debería irse a descansar —. La suave voz de Ayame volvía a surgir desde las oscuridades.

— Ayame ya te he dicho que me llames Kouga, me haces sentir como si estuviera en mi trabajo —respondía ¡Kouga! Con un tono muy… ¿Cálido? ¿Qué hacía él ahí?

Bueno ahora que lo pensaba… ¿Dónde estaba? Su mente se despertaba cada vez más, y ahora podía percibir su confusión que crecía mientras los segundos pasaban.

— Lo… lo siento —se disculpó ella—. Kouga.

— ¡Bueno, bueno! A coquetear a otro lado—. ¡Sango también estaba allí!

Unas risas cómplices sonaron y se sintió el sonido de una puerta. Una cálida mano tomó la suya.

— Vamos Kagome, tres días es mucho, despierta de una vez —. Qué dulce, siempre preocupándose por ella…

Un minuto, ella dijo… tres días, ¿Tres días? ¡¿TRES DÍAS?! ¡Oh por dios! Sus ojos chocolate se abrieron de la impresión. En un momento todo parecía nublado pero se vista se recuperó al instante y se enfocó en los castaños asombrados de su amiga.

— ¡¿Tres días?! —exclamó con una voz ronca y nada propia de ella. Su corazón dio un salto brusco.

Un abrazo fuerte y unas lágrimas contra su camisón la calmaron al instante y la hicieron tomar consciencia de varias cosas. Estaba en un hospital… mejor dicho su hospital. Rodeó con ternura el cuerpo de Sango y entendió que ella misma era la que estaba ahí por alguna razón, que no lograba precisar. Apoyó su mentón en la cabeza de su amiga y vislumbró muchos cables y aparatos titilantes a su alrededor, su estómago se contraía del miedo… ¿Qué había pasado? Aclaró su garganta y se decidió a preguntar.

— Sango, cálmate, estoy bien —dijo insegura de su voz que salió rasposa y casi ahogada, hacía mucho que no hablaba y tenía sed, pero no le dio importancia—. ¿Qué sucedió?

Sango recuperó un poco su posición y secó sus lágrimas con su uniforme, la miraba con susto… ¿Qué demonios había pasado?

— Kagome tú… —su voz se apagó y su cara, de repente, se volvió blanca como la cera— Casi te mueres amiga.

¿Eh? ¿Morir? Su cara de sorpresa debió ser suficiente porque Sango se apresuró a aclarar el asunto.

— Hace tres días, tú estabas caminando con Ayame hacia el bus que las iba a llevar hasta tu casa, porque la habías invitado a cenar… ¿Lo recuerdas? —preguntó con ansiedad, tanteando como estaba su mente.

Asintió con firmeza, ahora que lo pensaba su último recuerdo eran dos miradas gélidas y descaradas sobre ella y su cuerpo y… ¡Oh! También había un guiño de una de ellas. Su cuerpo se estremeció levemente por el asco. Quiso continuar con sus recuerdos pero si bien había sentido miedo no recordaba nada más que a ella misma calmándose y queriendo seguir su camino con Ayame hacia el bus. No recordaba nada más que eso, una conversación ansiosa de un hombre con una enfermera y… ¿Ayame? Y había algo más, algo que daba pequeños saltitos en su mente pero que no recordaba con claridad. Estaba muy confusa.

— Bueno… Ayame dice que se plantaste frente a ese bar horrible en la esquina del hospital y te quedaste observando a dos hombres que, según ella, eran "dos monigotes aterradores", palabras textuales —dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco como si el relato de su amiga hubiese sido muy exagerado, aunque Kagome estaba muy de acuerdo con ese adjetivo para esos tipos—, en fin, te quedaste mirando y de la nada tu cuerpo empezó a convulsionar violentamente y comenzaste a llorar, a gritar y te caíste al suelo mientras gritabas más incoherencias, pataleabas y apretabas tus puños con fuerza golpeando el suelo hasta lastimarte las manos —dijo mientras sus ojos se trasladaban, severos, a los vendajes que tenía en ellas y de los que Kagome no se había percatado—. Cuando caíste te hiciste un buen moretón en la cadera y en el culo, y te esguinzaste el tobillo por la fuerza con la que pataleabas. Ayame dice que parecías endemoniada.

¡Cielos! ¿Esa era Kagome? No podía creerlo, ella nunca había hecho un berrinche así, además suponiendo que de verdad pasó eso… no parecía tan grave como para decirle que casi había muerto.

— Hasta ahora no parece tan grave —susurró Kagome a la defensiva—. Quizá me agarró un ataque de nervios por los tipos esos.

— Eso no es todo Kagome, y solo quería que supieras el porqué de tanto vendaje y la bota en el pié —replicó seria su amiga.

Sus ojos chocolate se dirigieron a la enorme bota azul que mantenía preso su pié derecho, y maldijo en silencio. Le iba a costa horrores moverse con eso.

— Bueno, cuéntame entonces— dijo esperando una buena explicación. Ahora que empezaba a prestar atención a las sensaciones de su cuerpo, la sed le empezaba a doler.

— Lo que sucedió después la verdad no queda muy claro, porque Ayame estaba muy asustaba y pedía auxilio a los gritos y después de unos minutos apareció Kouga corriendo desde la parada hacia donde iban a ustedes, él dijo que hacía días que no te veía y que "por las buenas épocas" quiso sorprenderte con otro encuentro casual y bla, bla, bla —. Sango estaba molesta por la situación o por otra cosa, no sabía. — Cuestión que, según Ayame y Kouga, tú dejaste de moverte de un momento a otro y quedaste totalmente inerte, pálida y fría —. La voz de Sango se quebró en la última palabra y comenzó a mirarse las manos nerviosas.

Tocó su hombro y sintió algo de dolor en sus manos, debía de haber golpeado bastante el piso. Su intento de calmarla funcionó y Sango volvió a mirarla con los ojos castaños llenos de lágrimas. Su amiga había pasado bastantes nervios, no quería hurgar en su dolor, pero necesitaba saber.

— ¿Y qué pasó después? —Algo en ella misma le decía que hay algo más que Sango no le está contando algo que debería preocuparla, pero en la confusión no podía recordarlo.

— Kouga se asustó mucho y comenzó a darte bofetadas, al principio leves y luego de la desesperación más intensas, y… —la mirada castaña se endureció y una chispa de furia bailoteó en ellos— te zamarreó muy fuerte Kagome y así te dejó el muy bruto…

Kagome la miraba con las cejas levantadas, no entendía su furia… era claro que no sabía qué hacer para despertarla. Sango sacó un espejo del pequeño cajón de su mesa auxiliar, y lo puso frente a su cara. ¡Oh! Ahora la entendía.

Sus mejillas estaban moradas, ambas. Su labio inferior estaba hinchado en dos sitios, muy cerca de las comisuras. Le había dado una buena tunda. Su labio hinchado y su piel amoratada la asustaban pero cuando se tocó temerosa, entendió que la imagen era infinitamente peor que la realidad, no le dolía nada, solo su labio hinchado le tiraba un poquito pero no era nada en realidad.

— Uf, estoy horrible —susurró Kagome consternada. Entre que nunca había sido una belleza ahora estaba desfigurada. Y al ver la furia reluciendo en Sango quiso calmarla. —Pero no me duele nada, te juro.

— Solo me voy a calmar cuando le de unos buenos puñetazos a ese bruto y lo deje el triple de morado de lo que tú estás —escupió violenta.

Kagome sonrió con gracia, hacía mucho que no veía a la Sango molesta, desde que le habían tocado demás en un bar hacía años. Esa imagen suya sonriendo sorprendió a Sango y la calmó haciéndola sonreír también.

— Tuve mucho miedo —le reprochó la castaña—, no vuelvas a hacerme esto.

— Trataré, pero la verdad no sé qué hice mal —dijo con un dedo melodramático sobre su labio inferior hinchado. Su mente vagó un momento y unos acalorados ojos miel invadieron sus recuerdos… el ángel... era tan perfecto, pero no podía recordarlo muy bien, mientras más trataba de precisar que era esa imagen en su mente más difusa era y solo quedó un vago recuerdo sobre un par de ojos miel, dorados, oro líquido… qué sensación tan frustrante era como su sueño anual…

Inu… ¡Inuyasha!

— ¡Inuyasha! —exclamó Kagome con desesperación, si todas las conexiones que había habido entre ellos eran ciertas y no había alucinado él… — ¡Inuyasha! ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿Cómo está?! ¡Habla Sango!

— ¡Oh! Él… —Sango esquivó su mirada ansiosa, una sombra lúgubre cubrió su mirada, casi era una declaración.

— Él ¿QUÉ? —preguntó firme, no quería creer que él pudiera estar… no, no quería ni decir esa palabra. Sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas.

— Él empeoró amiga, lo siento —dijo apresurada Sango—, salió del coma hoy por la mañana, Ayame lo está cuidando, los médicos han dicho que probablemente este sea el fin, que pronto su corazón debería dejar de latir y se iría como debió hace tantos años.

Sus lágrimas se desbordaron, caían y caían unas tras otras cayendo con inclemencia sobre su camisón, sábanas y manos vendadas. Inuyasha, por el que había prometido que sería fuerte, por él, por su Inuyasha, él estaba dejando este mundo, y ella ahí perdiendo el tiempo, quería estar con él. Pero no tenía fuerzas, se recostó y se dejó ir hacia una oscuridad que la asfixiaba.

Sus manos cubrían su rostro y sus vendajes estaban totalmente mojados, se hallaba sola en la habitación. La enfermera la estaba revisando y cuando quiso tomar sus manos se asustó de sus lágrimas y sus ojos hinchados.

— Cariño, ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué sucede? —. Su voz era tranquilizadora, pero no quería abrir sus ojos, no podía enfrentar la realidad, no esa realidad.

— Señorita, por favor, dígame qué le sucede —decía con un tinte asustado en su tierna voz, tenía voz de madre. Eso necesitaba un abrazo de su madre.

Abrió sus ojos, sólo porque la voz de esa mujer le recordaba a su madre asustada cuando la veía llorar a ella. La observó atentamente por sobre las lágrimas, la enfermera ciertamente no tenía ningún parecido con su madre, pero era muy bella. Era rubia de bote, natural, muy blanca de piel y tenía unos ojos azules que parecían zafiros, muy brillantes y muy maternales, le cayó bien al instante, y de pronto, nunca supo de donde, se incorporó y la abrazó con fuerza. Lloró sobre su uniforme rosa, y la enfermera en contra de lo que ella pensó que haría la envolvió en sus brazos y le susurró al oído:

— Tranquila cariño, todo está bien, lo que sea pasará, solo se necesita tiempo.

Lloró por una hora o más, no lo sabía, pero la enfermera nunca la soltó y se la pasó acariciando su cabello renegrido con dulzura. Kagome se recompuso con esfuerzo, tenía que parar de llorar y verlo de una vez por todas. Liberar sus miedos y despedirse en todo caso, ahora sentía que la fuerza se extendía desde sus pies, hasta la punta de su pelo. Se soltó de la enfermera y la miró con una inmensa gratitud y sin pensarlo preguntó:

— ¿Cómo se llama usted señora?

— Me llamo Ana, cariño —respondió con una sonrisa que le daba mucha paz.

— Gracias señora Ana, gracias por contenerme —dijo Kagome avergonzada y sonrojada, aunque sospechaba que gracias a los óvalos morados en su casa, no se notaba nada.

— Dime Ana, cielo, solo Ana —murmuró sonriendo aún más—. ¿Deseas levantarte?

Kagome asintió y dijo que iría a dar una vuelta por el hospital para estirar sus piernas. No quería decir nada sobre Inuyasha, y no sabía por qué. Sólo era un presentimiento. Ana asintió mientras la ayudaba a incorporarse, se sentía débil y pesada, pero con calma empezó a caminar por el pasillo mientras la dejaba acomodando el cablerío que ya no necesitaría.

No había llegado al final del pasillo y ya se hallaba agotada. Pero aunque su respiración era agitada, no quería parar ahí y resignarse a volver a la habitación. Quería verlo ahora, necesitaba verlo, quizá si tenía suerte su presencia lo mejorara, quizá si lo acariciaba o lo besab… No quería pensar en eso, ahora tenía que mentalizarse con llegar hasta él.

Se detuvo al final del pasillo, mitad a descansar y mitad desilusionada por el pensamiento que la invadió. Ella no sabía dónde estaba Inuyasha, que estuviera a punto de… No quería pensar en esa palabra. Estando así, en ese punto, podía estar en muchos lados, en terapia, en intermedia, en sala, en… desahuciados, tembló ante el pensamiento, y sinceramente no creía llegar a caminar mucho trecho más. Aún agitada sintió un abrazo suave y con perfume dulce.

Se giró y encontró a Ana ayudándola a mantenerse de pie, era alta, era una mujer grande.

— Cariño, estás cansada… ¿Por qué no vuelves a la cama?

— Yo tengo que… —murmuró Kagome con duda. ¿Podría preguntarle a ella por él? ¿Sabría algo? Decidió que haría el intento. —Tengo que ver al paciente Inuyasha Taisho, él es mi… paciente.

Ana no la miraba sorprendida, quizá sabía de lo que Kagome hablaba. Hizo una mueca de tristeza pero no le llegó hasta los ojos. Nunca había visto una mirada así, no sabía identificarla.

— Él está en terapia y está muriendo cielo —dijo suavemente tomándola con más fuerza, para que Kagome se apoyara en ella— y tú no estás para estas situaciones… ¿No te parece?

— Lo sé, pero necesito verlo, soy su enfermera y debo verlo —dijo con algo más de decisión, estaba segura que Ana tenía buenas intenciones pero su anterior mirada le había sonado rara, su mente estaba demasiado confusa cuando tenía que pensar demás, así que se detuvo y, además, quería ver a Inuyasha, costara lo que costara.

Ana asintió sin chistar, y la ayudó a caminar hasta la zona de terapia. Caminaron hasta la habitación en la que él había permanecido cuando había tenido ese episodio extraño. Quizá, pensaba esperanzada, el doctor Sasaki estuviera ahí y podría preguntarle a él sus dudas.

Ana se detuvo frente el vidrio por donde se podía ver a Inuyasha.

— Hasta aquí llego yo cariño, no puedo entrar.

— De… acuerdo —dijo Kagome asustada de quedarse sola, o de perder fuerzas sola ahí, porque no aguantaría mucho más de pie.

Ana vio el miedo en sus ojos y sonrió con calidez.

— Te estaré esperando aquí, y te acompañaré de vuelta cuando lo desees cielo.

Kagome agradeció sus atenciones, y tenía un par de preguntas para hacerle.

Sus pies parecías de concreto, pesado e inmovilizante. Quería avanzar pero al mismo tiempo le daba miedo, un pavor que no había sentido nunca. Despedirse de él… despedirse de alguien tan especial…

Mientras avanzaba con lentitud pensaba en su padre, no había tenido que despedirse de él porque había muerto mucho antes de que ella supiera que era la muerte en sí, recordaba a su madre decirle que estaba de viaje por el cielo, para cuando comprendió la verdad sólo tuvo que aceptarlo, pero el dolor no estaba.

Pero esto, esto era diferente. Su pecho le dolía y su estómago se estrujaba, se sentía tan frágil, como si fuera a partirse en dos o algo así. Sus ojos habían comenzado a llorar y su labio hinchado parecía hincharse aún más, si eso era posible. Sentía dolor nuevamente, en sus manos que se apretaban a pesar de los vendajes, en su tobillo que latía y por sobre todas las cosas en el alma.

Un hombre que parecía un guardaespaldas estaba en la puerta, eso era claramente extraño y más en esta situación, pero ahora su cabeza sólo quería cumplir su cometido y entrar a verlo. Decidida iba a abrir la puerta cuando el gigante se interpuso.

— ¿Quién es usted señorita? —su voz era tan fuerte y grave que le habría causado mucho miedo en otro momento.

— Soy Kagome Higurashi, la enfermera del joven Inuyasha Taisho —respondió formal y firme.

El gigante abrió sus ojos con sorpresa pero retrocedió y dejó que entrara en la habitación sin más cuestiones. Una vez dentro, le dirigió una mirada y pudo verlo observarla con sorpresa todavía, y no sabía por qué. Aunque tampoco le importaba demasiado.

Tambaleó al verlo así, tan… hermoso, perfecto. Parecía dormido, hoy más que nunca, dormido y pacífico, no tenía cableríos a su alrededor más que el control cardíaco, y este era tan débil… Dio dos pasos más y tocó su rostro con decisión sin poder refrenarse a sí misma, él no sonreía. Él la estaba dejando. Y sus lágrimas caían sin control, comenzó a hiperventilar. ¿Por qué le dolía tanto? Él era su paciente, nada más, ella había prometido ser fuerte y dejar de llorar, pero le dolía tanto que no pudo soportarlo más y desbordó.

No supo cuando surgió su idea o cuando la llevó a cabo, pero lo siguiente y último que vio y sintió fueron los párpados cerrados de él acercándose más y más, y su respiración suave. Cuando rozó sus labios entendió que ella se había acercado a besarlo. Era tan suave, tan dulce, tan agradable. A pesar que él no mostró reacción, ella se sintió volar, volar lejos en un lugar maravilloso. No quería volver nunca más.

Y como todo lo que sube tiene que bajar, un horrible pitido constante y desesperante la despertó de su ensoñación volviéndola a la tierra de la manera más cruel. Casi podía ver el alma desprendiéndose de aquel cuerpo tan perfecto e inmaculado y subiendo lentamente y bien lejos junto con la mitad de la suya, la mitad más grande, dejando un hueco que dolía, pesaba y la llevaba a tener que abrazarse con fuerza por la incomodidad que le generaba. Era una sensación tan dolorosa, tan extenuante, cayó al suelo sin fuerzas aun abrazándose.

El corazón de Inuyasha se había detenido, y esta vez, para siempre.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Hola!** Cómo están todos?!

Wou, tenía este capi a punto de terminar en la PC desde hace bastante, pero como también la notebook tuve que pasar de un lado al otro las cosas y estuve bastante tiempo configurando cosas para que quede todo bien, así que tarde muuuuuucho, entre eso y claro la facultad y el trabajo u.u

En fin, lo importante es que estoy acá y les traigo la contiiiiii, espero les guste!

Les agradezco los comentarios, siempre me avivan a seguir escribiendo, los quiero y les agradezco con el corazón!

Besos y abrazos, nos vemos prontitooooooo! :)


	11. Dolor

**Capítulo 11: ****Dolor****.**

* * *

— Cielo, estás demasiado delgada. ¿Te estás alimentando bien? Sé que te lo he preguntado mucho últimamente pero... me preocupa. Siento que cualquier viento podría romperte...

Kagome miró a su madre y no quiso mentirle, así que optó por regalarle una pequeña sonrisa de esas que venía practicando, que aunque no le llegaban a los ojos, al menos parecían más reales y confortantes que las muecas que hacía al principio. Tomó otro plato y siguió con su labor.

Su madre sabía que ella no estaba bien y aunque quisiera engañarla con esa diminuta muestra de dientes no iba a convencerla de lo contrario, pero también sabía que no podía presionarla más, ya hacía mucho que la estaba obligando a volver a la vida y eso le estaba costando su salud.

— ¿Por qué no dejas ese empleo y vuelves aquí? —ofrecía esperanzada—, podrías ahorrarte los gastos del departamento y buscar algún empleo por aquí, ya sabes... más cerca de tu familia.

— Mamá... sabes que mi departamento es bastante barato por la zona en la que está, me queda muy cómodo en cuanto a distancias y, ¿Por qué debería dejar mi empleo cuando estoy tan tranquila y me sirve tanto para mi carrera? —refutó con tono cansado, últimamente su único tono—. Además, estoy cerca también de ustedes y sé que últimamente no he venido pero es que no tengo mucho tiempo...

Kagome bajó la mirada, nunca fue buena mintiendo y no le gustaba tampoco, pero no tenía otra elección, no podía decir a su madre que no le faltaba tanto tiempo sino muchos ánimos. Le hacía bien verlos, pero no quería preocuparlos, por lo que fingía bienestar, y muchas veces le faltaba energía para aparentar tranquilidad y mostrarse vivaz, cosa que tampoco lograba.

Su madre todavía recordaba aquellos días que le habían obligado a tomarse de descanso en el hospital después de la muerte de él. Un mes entero que pasó en la casa de su familia, en un estado casi catatónico. No pudo soportar ver el dolor en los ojos de su familia y se obligó a vivir, lo que le costaba su propia salud, pero no le importaba.

Su madre se había sentido mejor de verla intentar seguir adelante, le dolía su dolor, pero al menos la vio querer superarlo volviendo al trabajo, a sus estudios, a su vida. Sin embargo, creía que lo mejor era el amor de su familia, pero Kagome casi no podía con el cansancio que le provocaba tratar de vivir, y ni quería pensar en volver al templo donde no podría tener ni un solo momento para mostrarse tal cual se sentía.

Siguió lavando los platos con ahínco y dedicación mientras su madre los secaba, un ritual que tenían desde que era ella pequeña.

La tarde pasaba pacífica, su madre ya no insistió más. Era claro que Kagome no iba a cambiar de parecer. Y no quería vivir contrariándola cada vez que la veía. Su madre suspiró con tristeza, no había mucho más para hacer, solo restaba seguir esperando y rezando porque dejara de hundirse sino que algo la impulsara hacia arriba y le devolviera la felicidad que era tan característica de ella antes de aquella horrible situación en la que se vio tan afectada.

— Me voy madre.

— Claro... prométeme que te cuidarás y que comerás bien hija, por favor —pidió su madre tomándola por las manos—, hazlo por mí.

Kagome volvió a sonreír como única respuesta. Las palabras ya no eran su fuerte, ahora su compañero fiel era el silencio. Abrazó a su madre y le dio un gran beso, quería hacerla sentir algo de seguridad. La amaba tanto... aunque ella no lo supiera, todo los esfuerzos por vivir que hacía, los hacía por ella y su familia.

Bajando los últimos peldaños comenzó a pensar que tenía que enfrentarse a una hora entera de viaje con su mente activa como solía hacerlo cada vez que se encontraban solas. Giró para saludar a su familia mientras les dedicaba otra pequeña sonrisa. Miró el árbol sagrado por última vez, aquel árbol que tanta paz le había dado en sus peores momentos, y se fue.

Su familia se hallaba tan en paz como siempre. Su madre siempre dulce, su abuelo siempre vivaz y Souta creciendo y madurando a un ritmo que la asustaba, verlo tan cambiado para bien la hacía sentirse una vieja. Pero era feliz por ellos. Todos se merecían eso y más aún. Le hacía bien verlos, y al menos eso mantenía su mente a raya.

Se encaminó hacia la parada del bus agotada. El intentar simular normalidad la extenuaba. El sol era tan cálido, pensó mientras apoyaba cansada su cabeza sobre el frío vidrio de la ventana del bus. El día era tan hermoso.

Podía recordar cuánto le gustaban estos días, días en los que salía corriendo de su departamento hacía el parque más cercano a recostarse en sobre la hierba bajo el sol, solo sonriendo por horas hasta dormirse, sintiéndose afortunada de estar viva y poder sentir el calor en su piel. Quería volver a sentir eso, esa felicidad inexplicable que le daba el sol y la tranquilidad.

Enfocó la vista en una plaza en la que el bus se había detenido a cargar gente. Su cerebro le gritaba que bajara y corriera hacia la hierba fresca, pero su corazón le hizo entender la verdad, que aunque lo hiciera no sentiría esa felicidad vertiginosa, porque ya no era capaz de generar tal emoción al extremo, su herida vibro dolorosa en su interior como confirmación.

Se abrazó a sí misma y una pequeña lágrima rodó por su mejilla. ¿Por qué la muerte de ese joven la había afectado tanto? ¿Acaso la muerte de sus pacientes la haría sufrir así? ¿O era por su muerte? Necesitaba conseguir esa respuesta o no podría seguir con su carrera. No soportaría que la medicina que tanto le gustaba y que había elegido para salvar vidas, la matara a ella de dolor. ¿Dónde estaba esa respuesta? ¿Quién podría dársela?

El bus siguió con su camino, mientras una gran nube cubría el sol. Kagome se sintió más identificada con ese clima.

Miró hacia el cielo pensativa desde la ventana del dormitorio, antes de acostarse, esa noche. Sabía que sería un día extraño mañana, no quería decir duro, tenía la esperanza de poder sobrellevarlo lo mejor posible ya que hacía bastante que venía controlando sus emociones. Aunque su pecho estuviera dividido en dos por una fractura que se negaba a sanar, su mente sabía que debía seguir viviendo, no tanto por ella sino por todos a los que lastimaría de no hacerlo.

— ¡Espera! ¡No me dejes! ¡No te vayas!

Abrió sus ojos con desmesura presionando su blusa de dormir con fuerza a la altura del pecho, miró a su alrededor hiperventilando. Bonita forma de empezar ese día, ya casi había erradicado esto, un año después de aquel día, luego de meses sin pesadillas, volvía a tener esos sueños tan dolorosos que no hacían más que recordarle cuán infeliz se sentía por dentro... ¿Cuánto más iba a durar esta tortura?

Pasó la mano por su cabello alisándolo con suavidad. Otra noche más que se despertaba tan temprano. Otra noche más que dormía tan poco. Otra noche más que no descansaba y para mejorar la situación, ya estaba deprimida antes de comenzar su jornada. No duraría mucho si no empezaba a descansar.

Se levantó con parsimonia y fue hacia el baño, se miró al espejo y vio como sus ojeras seguían empeorando, su rostro más delgado no la ayudaba, cada día que pasaba parecía más enferma que el anterior y aunque comía no podía engordar, aunque se esforzaba, no parecía mejorar. Entendía a su madre, entendía su preocupación, sus pequeñas sonrisas no podían tapar lo obvio.

Ya estaba perdiendo las esperanzas, empezaba a aceptar que ese sería su aspecto por el resto del tiempo que viviera, sus ojos no parecían tener ninguna vida ya, o por lo menos eso decía Sango cada vez que la veía, mirándola con la preocupación latente en la mirada, y así también su madre. Y lo más frustrante era que quería vivir, quería recuperarse de esos horribles sentimientos que la consumían, pero no sabía cómo.

Volvió a su habitación luego de bañarse y vestirse con su habitual ambo celeste, ya no se molestaba en usar otra ropa, no tenía ganas de arreglarse... ¿Con qué necesidad? El hospital no le exigía nada, y no tenía espíritu suficiente como para preocuparse por acicalarse, ni un poco.

Miró el reloj y suspiró con fuerza, las cinco y treinta en punto, y su horario empezaba a las 8 desde que In... hiperventiló... desde que él se había ido de este mundo. Ahora se encargaba de supervisar junto con Ayame a todos los pacientes, con un simple chequeo de rutina, no se especializaba en nadie y lo agradecía, no sabía si podría soportar otra situación como la última.

Él.

Miró por la ventana y le suspiró al cielo ¡Cómo lo extrañaba! Ir al hospital cada día no la ayudaba pero agradecía al mismo tiempo tener algo más en qué pensar que en la última imagen que tenía. Aún podía recordar su rostro tan sereno, aunque tratara de no pensar en él, a veces cerraba los ojos y sin quererlo aparecía la imagen de tu suave sonrisa, de sus facciones, de su piel. Y sin poder evitarlo, las lágrimas caían antes de que se diera cuenta, su pecho escocía e hiperventilaba con sufrimiento.

Eran pocas las veces que podía dejarse sentir adolorida, generalmente se encontraba con gente que no quería preocupar por lo que debía controlarse y tratar de que nadie se diera cuenta. Pero cuando los ataques llegaban en soledad, los dejaba salir y se soltaba al abandono hasta que se le secaran los ojos o se durmiera.

No podía pronunciar su nombre en voz alta, su corazón se contraía cada vez que se veía obligada a hacerlo, y por lo general sucedía en el hospital cuando hablaba con el Dr. Sasaki, sin embargo, aunque ella trataba de ocultar su dolor el doctor se daba cuenta y la confortaba con una mirada de cariño y una dulce sonrisa, cambiando de tema con rapidez.

Pero dejando el sufrimiento a un lado, su vida iba bastante bien, si todo seguía así probablemente ese año se recibiría y comenzaría la residencia en ese mismo lugar, iba bien encaminada. Sus notas eran buenas, así que supuso que no tendría problemas para hacer lo siguiente en su hospital. Algo parecido a la emoción surgía en su pecho al pensar en un futuro mejor.

Si había tenido problemas para hacerse amigos en la universidad cuando era una persona feliz, ahora las cosas eran mucho más improbables, su aspecto enfermo y reducido no la ayudaban ni un poco. Pero no perdía el sueño por eso. Era una nimiedad ante su propio dolor. Después de todo la tenía a Sango, tenía a Kouga y la tenía a Ayame. Ellos la hacían sentir completa. Dentro de lo posible para ella, claro.

Kouga se estaba acercando mucho a Ayame, así que ahora él solo era un amigo, y uno muy bueno, la había consolado muchas noches que se despertaba a los gritos, con su débil cuerpo temblando y llorando, que viviera solo a tres pisos de distancia era un milagro para ella y al mismo tiempo que sus aullidos se escucharan desde tan lejos la avergonzaba.

Sentada en la cama y mirando por la ventana, no pudo evitar que la imagen de él volviera a surgir, grabada a fuego en su retina, en su corazón. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer sin poder detenerlas una vez más. Le pasaba menos, pero aún no podía evitarlo por completo. Y menos podría hoy, que hacía un año de la muerte de...

— Inu-ya... sha...

El teléfono sonó, sacándola del pozo en el que caía.

— ¿Hola? —murmuró con voz llorosa.

— ¡Amiga! —exclamó con un tinte de alivio la inconfundible voz de su amiga.

— ¡Sango! —exclamó alegre, su voz se había recompuesto un poco.

— ¿Cómo estás? Dime que no estás a punto de colgarte o algo así...

— ¿Qué? —replicó Kagome algo sorprendida. ¿Por qué su amiga la llamaba para preguntarle algo así?

No tuvo que esforzarse en responder porque su corazón respondió al instante, ella sabía que exactamente hacía un año que Inuyasha había muerto por lo que habiéndola visto sufrir tanto, seguramente habría pensado que en esos momentos estaría a punto de tirarse por la ventana o algo por el estilo.

Una mueca similar a una sonrisa cubrió su delgado rostro.

— ¡Serás exagerada Sango!

— Era una broma querida mía, pero quería asegurarme que no ibas a pasar todo el día llorando en tu casa... ¿Irás a trabajar no?

— ¡Claro! Como todos los días, sabes que soy… a pesar de todo, responsable.

— Así me gusta, y deja de querer retarme cuando por ti me levanté casi de madrugada para llamarte.

Su mueca se convirtió en una sonrisa triste, pero una sonrisa al fin.

— Gracias.

— Te quiero, ¿Sabías eso?

— Sí, lo sé. Y yo a ti.

Sango siempre estaba bien, era tan fuerte que muchas veces Kagome creía que era una especie de diosa guerrera o algo así. En su trabajo era la mejor y cuando terminó la residencia había pasado al hospital de más prestigio de todo Japón, por lo que la veía poco, pero valía la pena, siempre.

— ¿Cómo está el hospital?

Luego de una larga hora de conversación finalmente Sango le dijo que tenía que bañarse y que ese fin de semana la vería, que no podría escaparse esta vez que ella tenía un tiempo libre.

El reloj marcaba las siete, gracias a su amiga querida, había podido evitar un ataque por la mañana, y llegaría al hospital de mejor humor. Se recogió el cabello en su, ahora habitual, cola de caballo, tomó su bolso y salió con a paso lento hacia el hospital.

— Buenos días Ayame.

— ¡Kagome, viniste! —exclamó sorprendida la pelirroja al verla entrar en el box de enfermería.

— ¿Por qué faltaría? —preguntó extrañada Kagome—. Hoy hay mucho para hacer, llegan los médicos de la cumbre, tenemos que tener todo bien controlado.

Ayame la miró con sus ojos esmeralda llenos de lástima, quiso susurrar algo pero terminó asintiendo enérgicamente ante las palabras de la pelinegra, dándole su tableta de anotaciones y su estetoscopio para comenzar su ronda matutina.

Kagome entendió el silencio de su compañera, ella también recordaba qué había pasado este día hace un año. Sus ojos y su corazón olvidaron el buen humor que traían y nuevamente volvieron a lo usual, la tristeza.

El día había transcurrido con una lentitud pasmosa, la tristeza por momentos amenazaba con partirle en dos el alma pero había podido combatirla. No fue un buen día, pero no había sido el peor. Evitó por todos los medios el pasillo en el que se había encontrado alguna vez aquel joven, no quería tentar a su masoquismo.

Acostada en la cama, no se sentía tan mal como esperaba, eso era bueno, quizá en unos meses estaría bien. Era un buen signo. Se durmió más tranquila que de costumbre pues, un pequeño rayito de luz se había metido entre la gran nube que había cubierto su sol.

Sintió el toque firme de la puerta y gritó pase mientras seguía con la vista pegada al informe que debía terminar para la cumbre del día siguiente, ya era muy tarde para estar en el hospital, pero no podía irse sin terminarla.

— ¡Doctor!

El Dr. Sasaki se sorprendió al oír esa voz... ¿Qué hacía él aquí? Lo miró con los ojos como platos.

— ¡Muchacho!... ¿Cómo estás?

— Vine a verlo —respondió sonriendo mordaz mientras avanzaba por la oficina con tranquilidad, dirigiéndose al asiento frente el escritorio del doctor—. ¿Está mal? Después de todo usted me volvió a la vida... ¿No es así?

No podía creerlo, él estaba aquí, después de tanto tiempo...

Cuando su familia prometió encargarse...

Cuando prometió guardar el secreto...

Cuando ella había sufrido tanto...

¿Por qué ahora?

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Hola! Cómo están?**

Woooou, pasó mucho desde que no aparecía, pero tal y como siempre dije, la historia la voy a terminar, antes o después, la voy a terminar. Y no crean que me faltan ideas, o imaginación, mi único problema es el tiempo, tiempo entre el trabajo y la facultad.

Esta vez mi musa me dijo, textualmente: "O escribes o morirás". Una amenaza duríiiiiiisima! jejeje

Así que aquí me ven, con el capi que cuasi salió de un tirón!

Disfruten, y gracias a todos los que leen y en especial a los que comentan y aportan el granito de arena para que me sienta feliz de que les guste!

Besos y abrazos para todos!

**PD:** Probablemente no me crean pero el próximo capi está a la mitad, así que no creo tardar tanto la próxima, pero no pienso prometer nada! jajajaja.


	12. Inevitable

**Capítulo 12: ****Inevitable****.**

* * *

Durmió poco nuevamente, pero porque se levantó temprano para estudiar tratando de distraer al máximo su mente tan activa que la había levantado temprano sin razón. Se sentía extraña, y no sabía el motivo.

Mientras se duchaba y arreglaba para ir al hospital, agradecía no haber tenido pesadillas que la dejaran deprimida desde temprano. Parecía que "el efecto del año" había pasado, y podría seguir avanzando en su plan de revivir. Hoy sería un día agitado con la cumbre, así que debía estar bien despierta.

Cuando se sentó a mirar las noticias de la mañana, con el desayuno frente a ella, el teléfono sonó. Corrió a atenderlo pensando que sería su madre que estaría preocupada por el día anterior.

— ¿Hola?

— _Pequeña_ —respondió la amable voz que reconocía muy bien desde el otro lado—, _¿Cómo estás el día de hoy?_

— ¡Doctor! —exclamó sorprendida, nunca recibía llamadas de él a menos que pasara algo importante—. ¿Sucedió algo en el hospital? ¿Está usted bien?

— _Tranquila, tranquila_ —dijo el doctor para calmar la ansiedad de la joven—. _Sólo te llamaba para decirte que puedes tomarte el día de hoy, sé que te estás esforzando para los exámenes que vienen dentro de poco, que si no me equivoco son los últimos_ —su voz tenía un matiz extraño, pero Kagome no podía dilucidar qué era lo diferente.

— Pero doctor... hoy es la cumbre, Ayame se quedará sola con todo... ¿Está seguro de darme libre justo el día de hoy?

— _No te preocupes por eso Kagome, Ayame ya ha pasado sola varias cumbres y lo hará sin problemas_ —refutó rápidamente—, _justo hoy encontré un mail con tus fechas de exámenes y me sorprendí de que no te hayas tomado días de estudio cuando son tan importantes... Tus notas son excelentes, en el nombre del hospital, no queremos que pierdas ese nivel..._

— Sí, lo sé... pero incluso cumpliendo mi horario me las he arreglado bastante bien para estudiar, he dormido poco y estoy cansada, a decir verdad, pero creo que no tendré problemas al momento de rendir...

— _Pequeña, sabes que te aprecio, pero cuando te digo algo deseo que lo cumplas, soy tu jefe ¿Recuerdas?_ —respondió con voz casi dura.

— Discúlpeme Doctor, si usted lo desea así me reincorporaré el día de mañana —aceptó la pelinegra dolida por el tono del doctor, después de todo era casi una locura no dejarla trabajar justo ese día tan agitado.

— _Kagome, lo siento, no quise ser tan duro contigo_ —dijo apurado el doctor con su tono amable habitual—, _estoy muy nervioso por algunas cosas que debo entregar y no he finalizado y me descargué contigo, lo siento..._

Kagome comprendió la extrañeza en su tono, nervios.

— No se preocupe, entiendo que hoy es un día clave para usted, no se preocupe por mí. Estudiaré mucho para los exámenes que, por cierto, son bastante complicados...

— _Gracias por comprender pequeña, cuídate mucho y descansa._

— No, gracias a usted —respondió Kagome alegre—, espero que todo salga como lo desea doctor, salude a Ayame de mi parte, por favor.

— _Así lo haré, hasta mañana Kagome_ —despidió Sasaki afable.

Cuando cortó se sintió extraña, sin nada para hacer... ciertamente, no estaba acostumbrada. Todavía podía sentir esa sensación de ansiedad en su cuerpo. Respiró profundo y se dirigió hacia sus libros nuevamente.

— _Y dime... ¿A qué has pasado?_

— _Como dije, vine a verlo y a agradecerle como se debe, la última vez que lo vi, no podía hablar ni moverme, ahora que estoy completamente recuperado quería verlo en vivo y en directo._

_Sasaki lo miró atentamente, ciertamente era un joven atractivo ahora que se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, lo único... esa mirada... tenía un dejo de tristeza que lo perturbaba, sentía que ya había visto esa tristeza en sus ojos antes, pero ya había llegado desmallado ¿Dónde había visto esa mirada triste?._

_Se rio solo de sus pensamientos, en realidad debía agradecerle a ella, a Kagome, que su salud fuera tan buena. Después de todo, él solo la había engañado y jugado con sus sentimientos como la vil persona que era, mientras que Kagome lo había cuidado con ahínco y dedicación. Suspiró ¿Cuándo se iría ese sentimiento de culpa tan grande?_

— _Veo que estás en excelentes condiciones muchacho, tu recuperación fue asombrosa._

— _Quería visitarlo antes pero mi padre no me dejaba, no sé por qué, pero no me dejaba salir del país... Cuando me enteré de que hoy era la cumbre de medicina en Japón, me negué a seguir esperando... Tuve que escaparme —dijo el joven riendo-, mi padre es muy sobreprotector conmigo con todo lo que pasó..._

_El doctor Sasaki asintió, pero él sabía que no era precisamente sobreprotección lo que su padre hacía con él. ¿Por qué tanto interés en mantenerlos separados? El padre de Inuyasha podría pensar que lo había engañado pero él no era tonto, sentía que el: "Japón no le hizo bien nunca, en Inglaterra tiene a todos sus médicos y sus amigos, existen personas que pueden querer lastimarlo si se enteran que está vivo nuevamente y no lo deseo, le ruego que su despertar sea un secreto entre usted y yo...", era una gran mentira para tapar otra cosa, pero al no conocerlo no lo sabía._

— _Claro, sobreprotector —murmuró el doctor—, bueno supongo que te veré mañana en el auditorio para el discurso, ¿Cierto?_

— _Por supuesto, a eso he venido, para verlo y aplaudirlo fuerte._

Sasaki dejó el teléfono y salió de su oficina. La charla de la noche anterior con Inuyasha lo había dejado preocupado. Según la promesa que le había hecho a su padre, ellos no podían verse, si no le había avisado nada, supuso que debería seguir en pie ¿Cuándo se daría cuenta que su hijo había abandonado Inglaterra para venir precisamente a Japón?

Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, su encuentro parecía inevitable. Esas almas que él mismo había visto tan conectadas, parecían querer reunirse de una vez, ese muchacho de ojos tristes y la pequeña que tanto dolor cargaba dentro, quería verse nuevamente, aunque no lo supieran. Y él debía impedirlo. Se sentía demasiado culpable. Sin embargo un solo pensamiento lo reconfortó, el destino estaba escrito, ellos estaban conectados, aunque el mundo quisiera impedirlo, sus almas se reencontrarían inevitablemente. Esperaba ese momento con ansias, pero mientras tanto, debía seguir cumpliendo con la promesa que cargaba.

Kagome no vendría hoy así que su parte, estaba hecha. Solo faltaba mantener a Ayame alejada del auditorio durante la conferencia, eso era tarea fácil. Su ceño se frunció mientras caminaba apresurado, le molestaba mucho esta mentira. Cuando había pensado que todo había terminado, el muchacho aparecía y él tenía que volver a mentir, esperaba que se fuera pronto.

— ¿Cómo va todo por allá?

Estaba hastiada de estudiar, los ojos le escocían, las letras se le mezclaban, sabía todo lo que tenía que saber y más. Su teoría de que tomarse el día había sido un error, se acentuó. Pero ya era tarde, para arrepentirse o lamentarse.

Eran las cinco treinta de la tarde. La conferencia debía estar en los últimos preparativos. Pensar que ella había trabajado tanto para tener listos todos los informes, diapositivas, información extra, todo para el gran día de su jefe. No podría ir a ver el fruto de sus esfuerzos.

Quería ir a la conferencia, pero sabía que si el doctor la veía se enojaría porque de verdad quería que estudiara y en caso de cansarse que descansara.

— _Todo está bien Kagome_ —respondió con voz cansada Ayame desde el box de enfermería—. _Fue un día agitado, pero hasta ahora todo va bien encaminado._

— Me hubiese gustado poder ayudarte Ayame, lo siento.

— _No seas tonta, no fuiste tú precisamente la que quiso tomarse este día._

— Lo sé, todavía no puedo entender, por qué el doctor quería que me tomara justo el día de hoy —dijo la pelinegra con la incertidumbre marcada en su voz.

— _No dudo que las intenciones del doctor hayan sido malas, pero no deja de ser extraño _—asintió Ayame mientras buscaba la carpeta que el doctor le había pedido hacía media hora y que no podía encontrar por ningún lado—. _Kagome, de casualidad, ¿Viste la carpeta negra con el tema cinco del doctor? ¿Sabes dónde está?_

— ¿La carpeta negra? —repitió Kagome haciendo memoria sobre las diez carpetas en las que estaban los temas y los cds de presentaciones divididas en colores para no confundirse—, ¿No estaba con el resto?

Repasó mentalmente la ubicación de las carpetas mientras que, jugando con su cabello, miraba la ventana de su habitación. Sin pensarlo, sus ojos se dirigieron hacia los papeles y la carpeta negra que estaban sobre el mueble de la televisión que tenía en su cuarto.

¿Carpeta _NEGRA_?

— ¡Ayame! —exclamó la pelinegra incorporándose como resorte de su cama—, ¡Está aquí!

Casi tira todo a su paso antes de tomar la carpeta y confirmar que era esa la que debía estar en el hospital y no ahí. Claro, se acordaba que la había terminado ayer y que pensaba llevarla hoy y adjuntarla al resto.

— _¿Qué?_ —se sorprendió Ayame, cayendo en cuenta de que en una hora empezaba la convención y no tenía uno de los temas que debía entregarle al doctor en ese momento—, _¡Oh no! ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?_

— ¿Recuerdas que me lo llevé para pasarlo en limpio y probar la presentación en casa? —respondió Kagome, con su mente trabajando a toda velocidad—. Lo terminé ayer y pensaba llevarlo hoy...

— _¡Voy a buscarlo a tu casa!_

— ¿Estás loca? No puedes dejar el hospital ahora —dijo la pelinegra mientras se calzaba unos zapatos bajos y tomaba su bolsa en el camino a la puerta.

— _¿Entonces? ¿Cómo haré? El doctor me llama cada diez minutos para preguntarme por ese tema, y ya no tengo muchas más respuestas válidas y creíbles que darle…_

—Yo lo llevaré, ya estoy saliendo, cambio y fuera —dijo Kagome y cortó, al minuto estaba llamando al elevador.

— _Ayame, ¿Encontraste la carpeta negra?_ —preguntó el doctor, con el teléfono entre el oído y el hombro, mientras habría la última carpeta para repasar el discurso.

— Doctor... —susurró Ayame, ya no se le ocurrían excusas, Kagome debía de estar por llegar, hacía ya un buen rato de que le había dicho que estaba saliendo de su casa—, todavía no, pero creo que ya sé dónde está, buscaré ahí y se la llevaré enseguida.

— _De acuerdo, gracias Ayame_ —respondió mecánico el Dr. Sasaki pensando en otras cosas.

La peliroja soltó una gran bocanada de aire contenido, otra llamada de esas, y terminaría por tener un pico de estrés. Miró el reloj de su muñeca y tomó el décimo vaso de agua.

— Kagome... ¿Dónde estás?

Se bajó del bus a la velocidad de la luz, corrió las dos cuadras que la separaban del hospital a toda velocidad, las costillas le dolían del esfuerzo. Hacía mucho que no sentía esa sensación tan vital de adrenalina, se le iba a subir a la cabeza.

Cuando entró al hospital procuró pasar desapercibida, porque no quería que el doctor la viera ahí, no quería que supiera que la carpeta había llegado recién, y no quería perjudicar a su compañera por esto. Así que se deslizó imperceptible entre la multitud de gente que venía a la convención, hasta el box del segundo piso, donde debería estar Ayame.

— ¡Kagome! —exclamó Ayame con una visible tensión en el rostro mientras corría a abrazarla—, ¡Pensé que moriría de nervios!

— ¡Ayame! —respondió, abrazándola—. Aquí está la carpeta... ¿Cómo pude olvidarla?

Se lamentó mientras se la entregaba. Ayame la tomó y salió corriendo del box, luego de decirle que la esperara ahí. Kagome se relajó y se dejó caer pesadamente en la primera silla que encontró a mano, cerrando los ojos.

Se tocó el pecho a la altura del corazón, aún sin abrir los ojos. Qué extraña se sentía. Esa sensación de la mañana, que había mantenido a raya durante el día, ahora en el hospital se había acentuado, era una especie de opresión que empezaba a asustarla. ¿Por qué?

La puerta del box se abrió y Ayame entró con su semblante claramente relajado. Se sentó frente a Kagome y esbozó una gran y hermosa sonrisa al techo, mientras se estiraba.

— Todo listo, gracias amiga —informó dichosa—, la convención está comenzando...

Kagome abrió los ojos, y se alegró por Ayame, cómo le gustaría poder sentir esa felicidad que mostraba su compañera con sus ojos brillantes. Su amiga era una persona muy feliz.

— ¿Quieres oír el discurso? —preguntó Ayame tomando su mano—, ¿Ya estás aquí no?

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, por lo menos el día no estaría tan desperdiciado, había ayudado a su compañera, estaba en el hospital, y podría ver desde algún asiento alejado el discurso de su jefe, que tanto orgullo le provocaba.

— Claro —respondió incorporándose—, ¿Vienes?

— Me gustaría pero el doctor me pidió unos informes para el final del día, y me va a llevar toda la tarde terminarlos —dijo en tono cansado—, pero ve tú, y luego me cuentas como estuvo.

Kagome asintió y salió del box, no temía que la vieran ahí, porque todos estaban en el auditorio en ese momento, y muy ocupados en escuchar los interesantes temas de los que se hablaría. Apuró el paso cuando escuchó los primeros aplausos. Sin dudas sería un gran momento para el Dr. Sasaki.

Entró al auditorio por una pequeña puerta que había atrás de todo en un rincón, que era para el personal. Se acomodó en un rincón y se puso a escuchar atentamente.

Luego de una hora entera le dolían las manos de tanto aplaudir, habían trabajado buenos discursos y excelentes presentaciones, tenía a todos cautivados. Dedicó una mirada general al lugar repleto de gente y sus ojos se detuvieron en un par ambarinos que miraban al frente embelesados.

Kagome abrió sus ojos chocolate del tamaño de dos pelotas de tenis, esos ojos... ¿Serían del padre de In... él? No pudo detener a su cuerpo cuando empezó a moverse entre la multitud para acercarse a aquellos ojos. Se sentía inquieta, aquel sentimiento opresor se había transformado en un mal presentimiento.

Se tocó el pecho nuevamente... ¿Por qué tenía miedo de seguir acercándose? No podía evitarlo, iba esquivando gente y de a momentos veía nuevamente esos ojos que la hacían temblar. A cada paso, iba distinguiendo las facciones y eran tan parecidas a las de él que la asustaba. Sin embargo seguía bajo ese hechizo que no podía romper, y que la hacía acercarse más y más.

Lo tenía en primer plano. Era él. No podía equivocarse. No podía confundir ese rostro. Sus ojos, su cabello, su fuerte mandíbula. Era él. Sus ojos habían empezado a derramar lágrimas antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba hiperventilando, temblando, la herida de su corazón escocía, estaba a punto de colapsar.

No supo que sucedió en ella, cuando aquellos ojos ambarinos se posaron en ella por un momento, llenos de sorpresa y reconocimiento. Aquel joven que era la razón de su sufrimiento comenzó a caminar hacia ella. Su mente estaba paralizada, él estaba muerto. Ella lo había visto. Sintió el fuerte temblor del dolor, y antes de seguir pensando se echó a correr.

Salió del auditorio como un fantasma, llorosa, pálida y temblorosa. Le dolía el cuerpo del esfuerzo, pero necesitaba escapar de ese lugar, el mal presentimiento le hacía dificultoso respirar. Y lo que más la perturbaba era que podía oír una voz llamándola a lo lejos. No quería pensar, no quería oír, no quería sentir, quería escapar.

Salió del hospital como una exhalación y cruzó la calle sin mirar. Escuchó una fuerte frenada y un grito masculino que le pedía que se detuviera. Sintió el impacto y el dolor. Luego todo se volvió oscuro. Una oscuridad que le dolía menos que su corazón.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Holaaaaa!** Volví! Y volví super rápido! :)

La verdad es que tenía este capi listo desde hace unos días, pero en la semana estuve con algunas cosillas, y no pude encontrar un tiempito para subirlo con calma... Así que, preferí esperar hasta ahora que estoy tranquila y en mi elemento para traerles su merecida conti!

Espero la disfruten, besos!

**PD:** Gracias por los reviews, les agradezco con todo el corazón, y espero que sigan comentando, opinando y sugiriendo!


	13. La Razón, Primera Parte

**Capítulo 13: ****La Razón, Primera Parte****.**

* * *

— Cuánto carisma doctor, los tiene a todos embelesados...

Miraba a su alrededor con una mezcla de asombro, admiración y orgullo. Asombro, por la atención que estaban prestando todos y por el fácil seguimiento de la charla, cuando él había pensado que sería pesada y difícil; admiración, ante la calidad de contenido y facilidad de palabras, se notaba el carisma; y orgullo, por haber sido atendido por ese gran doctor, su padre no se había equivocado en sus alabanzas.

Comenzaban a dolerle las manos de aplaudir y estaba algo cansado por haber permanecido tanto tiempo parado. Eso le pasaba por llegar tarde. Pensó suspirando y cambiando por enésima vez el peso de un pie al otro. Miró la hora, eran casi las ocho de la noche, suponiendo que la conferencia terminaría en un rato más, se le vino a la cabeza la imagen de su padre furioso por haberse escapado, y consecutivamente se preguntó si habría algún doctor que conociera de Inglaterra, pero entre tanta gente no podía distinguir a nadie con claridad.

Echó una última mirada global, para volver a dirigir su atención al doctor Sasaki, cuando la vio.

Una muchacha de cabello renegrido, recogido en una coleta alta, ondulado y bastante alborotado, lo miraba desde una corta distancia, con la sorpresa dibujada a fuego en su pequeño y bello rostro. Tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par y la boca semi-abierta, parecía agitada, asustada. Esos ojos… tan bellos... ¿Dónde los había visto antes?

Antes de poder hacer más conjeturas, vio a aquella pequeña mujer salir corriendo frenéticamente. No supo cuándo fue pero sin razonarlo su propio cuerpo se había lanzado tras ella. Sentía una opresión en el pecho tan fuerte que no lo dejaba respirar bien, quería que se detuviera, quería verla bien, quería calmarla porque sentía que... la conocía.

A pesar de estar recuperado, aun le costaban bastante los grandes esfuerzos físicos por lo que aunque corría no podía alcanzarla, cada vez se alejaba más. Le gritaba que se detuviera, pero ella no le hacía caso. Se sentía frustrado porque de haber podido correr como lo hizo siempre sabía que ya le habría dado alcance.

— Demonios, para ser pequeña corres muy rápido —masculló agitado—, ¡Detente!

En el instante en que salió del hospital tras ella, todo lo vio en cámara lenta. El auto que venía a toda velocidad, la calle desierta, y la delgada silueta femenina que cruzaba la calle sin mirar ni detenerse. Un grito desesperado le surgió de la garganta, estando en la mitad del camino a la calle desde el hospital, pero sabía que era tarde.

Vio el frágil cuerpo impactar, volar y desmadejarse en el medio de la acera y al auto detenerse. Avanzó para mirarla de cerca. El corazón se le estrujó. Su posición era antinatural, su rostro estaba desfigurado y había sangre y vidrios por todos lados. Le apartó el cabello y la observó sin saber qué hacer, se sentía extrañamente adolorido, el corazón le latía a toda velocidad, la tristeza lo agobiaba, las lágrimas le rodaron por sus varoniles mejillas... ¿Quién era esa chica? ¿Y por qué se sentía tan mal?

Dos horas y media después se encontraba en la sala de espera del quirófano del hospital. Le habían curado las manos en las que se le habían incrustado vidrios cuando de la impotencia había golpeado el suelo. Se miró las vendas, estaba algo más calmado, pero aún tenía oprimido el pecho.

El conductor del auto estaba con la policía haciendo los trámites necesarios, mientras que a él lo habían llamado para que los acompañara también, en calidad de testigo. Sin embargo, aunque le insistieron, dijo que iría cuando supiera como estaba ella. Miraba el reloj con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Por qué no sale nadie? —se preguntaba molesto e impaciente—, ¡Maldición!

Media hora más tarde ya se había incorporado para detener a cualquier médico que pasara por ahí, pero no tuvo la necesidad. En ese momento salieron del quirófano los tres doctores que habían entrado a toda prisa con la muchacha en pésimas condiciones, mientras gritaban en lenguaje médico cosas que Inuyasha no había podido comprender.

— ¡Doctor! —exclamó Inuyasha, poniendo firmemente su cuerpo frente a ellos— ¿Cómo está ella? ¿Está bien?

— ¿Es usted un familiar? —preguntó el más anciano de ellos.

— Sí, soy el novio —respondió sin vacilaciones, sabía que si no decía algo coherente no le darían información, incluso siendo el único testigo y habiéndose quedado tres horas más tarde a la espera.

Los doctores se miraron extrañados, pero ante la solemnidad del muchacho optaron por creerle, puesto que su rostro mostraba bastante angustia.

— Kagome, se encuentra estable, tiene un par de costillas rotas y un esguince en el tobillo derecho, por suerte no hubo perforaciones, ni daños en los órganos abdominales —dijo la doctora que llevaba el parte médico consigo—, lo que sí es peligrosa es una contusión importante en el cráneo, ya que muestra indicios de inflamación cerebral.

— Ka... go... me – susurró Inuyasha, ella era Kagome—, pero... se va a recuperar ¿No?

Los médicos se miraron entre ellos y finalmente el muchacho más joven, que se había mantenido callado le respondió.

— Con el gran accidente que tuvo, es casi un milagro que esté viva y solo con un par de huesos rotos. La contusión cerebral es lo más grave del asunto y es por eso que permanecerá en terapia intensiva en coma inducido hasta ver cómo sigue, pero es una chica muy joven y vital. Suponemos que se recuperará —dijo palmeando su hombro—, debes tener fe.

Iba a seguir preguntando, cuando oyó la voz del doctor Sasaki corriendo por el pasillo.

— ¿Qué sucedió con Kagome? ¿Cómo está? —preguntó atolondrado.

Dos segundos más tarde, los tres médicos que estaban hablando con Inuyasha ingresaron nuevamente al quirófano junto con el doctor Sasaki, mientras le contaban la situación y le entregaban el parte.

Se sentó nuevamente en los asientos de la sala, mientras pensaba. Ella se llamaba Kagome. Él solo había conocido una Kagome, y era la niña por la cual había sufrido toda su infancia, y gran parte de su adolescencia. Aún sentía ese sentimiento de anhelo que lo había acompañado por tantos años, esas ganas de nunca haberse separado de ella. No recordaba muchos detalles de sus aventuras juntos, y los pocos que recordaba con el tiempo comenzaron a volverse difusos. Solo tenía muy presente ese sentimiento que le creaba su nombre al decirlo.

Cerró los ojos y echó su cabeza hacia atrás, hasta reposarla contra la pared. Tenía una clara imagen en su mente, una sola imagen que le surgía de vez en cuando, eran unos bellos, grandes y expresivos ojos chocolate. Cada tanto soñaba con ellos, y con su nombre..., luego fue soñando menos hasta, prácticamente, solo sentir esas ganas de volver a verla.

¿Aquella niña sería esta joven? Era una sensación extraña, sentía que la Kagome que había adorado por tanto tiempo era esa Kagome que se lo había mirado en el auditorio y que le había dejado marcado con solo mirarlo. Pero todo era confuso, no estaba seguro de nada, solo sabía una cosa... quería verla de nuevo.

Abrió los ojos de golpe cuando sintió nuevamente movimiento en la sala. Vio salir la camilla con ella llena de tubos y sueros. Los tres médicos iban pegados mientras indicaban algunas cosas que no entendió. Quiso acercarse pero lo alejaron diciendo que ella no podía tener gente cerca aún.

Quedó rezagado hasta verlo salir al doctor Sasaki que lo miró con los ojos como platos. Inuyasha se sintió cohibido... ¿Por qué lo miraba así?

— Muchacho, ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó en un tono tenso.

— Doctor, yo... yo ví lo que le pasó, yo la vi en el auditorio, siento que la conozco, yo... —dijo atropelladamente sintiéndose incómodo ante la situación, sentía que el doctor sabía algo que él no, y que por alguna razón que él estuviera ahí, no estaba bien. Qué extraña sensación de incomodidad.

El doctor Sasaki estaba confundido, asombrado, cansado y muy triste. Tenía muchas ráfagas de pensamientos inconexos en su mente revoloteando, batallando por tomar protagonismo en ese momento. Se dejó caer pesadamente en uno de los asientos de la sala y pasó una de sus manos por su rostro.

Inuyasha lo siguió y se sentó a su lado, aún con la sensación de incomodidad a flor de piel. Lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y volteó su rostro rápidamente cuando el doctor se decidió por mirarlo. ¿Por qué tenía esa sensación tan extraña? ¿Por qué esta situación le parecía tan incómoda? Antes de poder hacer más preguntas su celular sonó, alto y claro, desde su bolsillo. Lo tomó y miró la pantalla.

— Demonios —masculló abriendo sus ojos como platos—, mi padre.

Inuyasha se incorporó y se alejó hacia la ventana más cercana, puesto que su padre debía estar muy enojado y sería una conversación a los gritos que no quería dejar que todos escucharan.

— Pa-padre —atendió con la voz tímida—, ¿Cómo estás?

El doctor Sasaki, miró hacia el lugar desde donde provenían los gritos, se sonrió y apoyó su cabeza contra la pared. La curiosidad había ganado su batalla mental para tomar la delantera. Quería... no, necesitaba saber qué había pasado. El que se hubieran visto era casi improbable, pero lo hicieron.

— El destino... —murmuró sonriendo al aire—, es una cosa muy extraña...

— ¡Papá, deja de gritarme, ¿Quieres?! —exclamó molesto Inuyasha, con su cabeza apoyada contra el frío vidrio—, ¿Me puedes explicar por qué estás tan molesto, cuando te estoy diciendo que estoy bien y que vine a hacer algo que debería haber hecho mucho antes?

Realmente no entendía por qué tanto enojo, por algo tan banal. De pronto algo conectó en su mente. Algo chasqueó dentro de él y una sospecha se abrió paso desde su interior. No escuchó los gritos de su padre al otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Qué demonios me estás ocultando? ¿Qué hay en Japón que no quieras que encuentre? —preguntó mordaz—, me importa un rayo lo que quieras tú, hay algo que no me quieres decir, pero no te preocupes, lo averiguaré solo. Y no te molestes en venir, porque no me iré hasta saber qué demonios que haz estado ocultando. Soy lo suficientemente grande como para que tú me sigas manejando a tu antojo. Hasta pronto, _padre_.

Inuyasha cortó la comunicación. Desde que despertó no se sentía como aquel joven sumiso y deprimido que había sido, se sentía fuerte, sentía que debía vivir por algo, había un motivo dentro suyo, que no podía identificar, pero al parecer su padre no podía entender su nueva actitud y seguía queriéndolo mandonear a su antojo. Pero no más, ya no era un chiquillo dócil, ahora era un hombre y haría lo que quisiera de su vida, ya bastante se había perdido de ella como para seguir siendo manipulado.

Con la determinación en los ojos volvió en busca del doctor Sasaki, pues tenía al instinto que le decía que él sabía de qué iba todo esto. Pensó que debía ir hasta su oficina a buscarlo pero se sorprendió al verlo tal y como lo había dejado hacía rato. Sentado en la misma banca, con la cabeza apoyada en la pared y los ojos cerrados, que se abrieron ni bien sintieron sus pasos cerca.

— Inuyasha —dijo el doctor mirándolo fijo—, supongo que tenemos una larga charla por delante ¿Cierto?

Inuyasha se sorprendió por un momento pero luego comprendió que no estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para que el doctor no hubiera escuchado su conversación con su padre. Y se sintió aliviado de que el doctor no hubiese evadido la charla, cosa que le habría complicado su plan. No habló, pero asintió enérgicamente con la mirada más firme y decidida que pudo poner.

— ¿Qué te parece si te vas a descansar esta noche y vuelves mañana? —ofreció Sasaki mirándolo con sus siempre amables ojos—. No temas, no voy a evadirte ni a engañarte más...

— ¿Más? —replicó Inuyasha sarcástico.

— Sí, lo siento, de verdad que lo siento mucho por ambos —respondió el doctor bajando la mirada, había llegado el momento de ser fiel con sus valores y sentimientos, iba a decir todo lo que sabía y lo ayudaría en lo que pudiera, así... intentaría limpiar un poco su corazón.

Ambos... Inuyasha estaba algo confundido, y muy cansado. Sintió que el doctor le decía la verdad así que se decidió por hacerle caso e irse a descansar. Pero el rostro temeroso de ella se le apareció en la mente.

— Kagome... ¿Estará bien?

— Claro que sí, está en buenas manos, no temas, su… novio debe estar descansado para cuando pueda pasar a verla —respondió sonriendo—. En verdad he tenido un día muy duro hoy, estoy hecho polvo —dijo cerrando sus ojos nuevamente.

Cuando Inuyasha salió del hospital y encontró el auto con parabrisas roto, los pequeños vidrios tirados en la calle, la sangre de la joven, las cintas policiales que cerraban la calle y algunos policías de guardia, recordó que aún debía prestar declaración como testigo. Se acercó a ellos y les pidió que lo guiaran a la comisaría que se estaba encargando del caso, para terminar con ese tema de una vez, se subió a su lujoso convertible y se dejó llevar a lo que se estaba convirtiendo en una noche muy larga.

El día era espantoso, realmente. Cuando abrió los ojos, la luz de la ventada del hotel reflejaba un cielo cubierto de nubes grises, no parecía que fuera a llover pero, definitivamente, no habría sol. Sintió la tensión en su espalda cuando se incorporó en la cama. Esbozó una sonrisa mientras con sus manos intentaba relajar sus hombros torpemente, el día anterior había sido, probablemente, el día más horrible y estresante de su vida y el día de hoy, con el cielo tan triste, parecía predecir que sería otro día... complicado.

El rostro asustado de la joven mirándolo en el auditorio había quedado grabado en su retina, así como también siendo desfigurado por el accidente. Se le estrujaba el pecho de pensar en esa escena, y en ella. Algo en su bello rostro lo había capturado, no sabía qué, al momento en que la vio, desde lo más profundo de su corazón, comenzó a surgir un sentimiento que sentía perdido, una sensación que nunca había sentido, o al menos no recordaba.

Cada vez que la débil figura de ella, corriendo desaforadamente por el hospital, se le aparecía en la mente, un recuerdo pujaba por salir a la luz. Lo sentía muy cercano pero cuando más pensaba en él menos podía distinguirlo hasta que terminaba por alejarse completamente, dejándolo frustrado y molesto. No podía sacar de su mente la preocupación que sentía por ella, había tenido un accidente muy grave, por algo similar él había quedado en coma tanto tiempo. No quiso pensar secuelas, le dolía la sola idea de que ella sufriera. No sabía por qué.

Al parecer, esta no era una situación común, puesto que presenciar un accidente no era algo que a él no le hubiera pasado antes, sin embargo nunca había sentido esa opresión tan fuerte en el pecho ni la impotencia, ante su inutilidad, tan vívida como en ese momento en que de haber podido tomar su lugar lo habría hecho.

Cuando se encontró listo para ir al hospital y a punto de salir, su celular sonó. Su padre.

— No estoy de humor para discutir padre, lo siento —dijo en voz alta, mirando su celular, sin atender.

Salió dejando su teléfono en la habitación, no quería interrupciones hoy. Se encaminó al lujoso estacionamiento lleno de coches de alta gama, entre los que se encontraba el suyo.

La ansiedad de saber cómo estaba la joven hacía que cada vez caminara más rápido hasta la oficina del doctor. Lo encontró hablando, cerca de él, con uno de los médicos que habían atendido a Kagome. Se paró junto a la puerta de la que era la oficina del doctor. Sasaki lo vio de inmediato, se despidió de su colega y le sonrió a Inuyasha sinceramente.

— Me imaginé que vendrías temprano —dijo Sasaki justificando su sonrisa. Sus ojos analizaron rápidamente el semblante preocupado de Inuyasha y sonrió aún más—, no te preocupes que ella está bien.

Inuyasha asintió al tiempo en que el doctor le habría amablemente la puerta de su despacho para que entrara. Mientras que, luego de señalarle la silla frente a su escritorio para que se sentase, Sasaki se sentó al otro lado del mismo entregándole una carpeta abultada con su nombre en una solapa.

— ¿Qué es esto? —dijo mientras ojeaba la carpeta sin entender demasiado, se detuvo en las fotos que tenía adjuntas y al tomar la primera se vio a si mismo casi irreconocible, todo amoratado, lleno de tubos, máquinas, vendas y escayolas—, este... ¿Soy yo?

— Así es Inuyasha —confirmó el doctor, con la mirada seria y atenta—, esa es tu historia clínica. Ahí están todos los años que pasaste aquí con tus idas y vueltas, desde que ingresaste en el hospital hasta tu despertar. Esa foto en particular fue cuando se logró estabilizarte para comenzar a observar los progresos.

Inuyasha lo miró extrañado ¿Por qué le daba eso? Siguió pasando las hojas, las fotos, y las fichas, hasta encontrar una hoja con la ficha médica de Kagome.

"_Nombre Completo: Kagome Higurashi / Edad: 21 años / Puesto a Desarrollar: Enfermera de día / Estudios: Medicina / Especialidad: Clínica, en finalización..."_

Se sorprendió al ver una ficha laboral del hospital con el nombre de esa joven. ¿Acaso ella trabajaba aquí para ese momento? ¿Era su enfermera?

— Ella fue tu última enfermera, entró a cuidarte cuando estábamos casi sin esperanzas, ya que todas tus cuidadoras de día se iban al escuchar "voces" diciéndoles que se alejaran —explicó Sasaki confirmando sus sospechas y sorprendiéndose aún más con ese relato—, nadie nunca supo por qué, pero no había enfermera que no dijera que se iba porque estaba asustada. Dos meses antes de que despertaras entró Kagome y ella duró más que cualquier otra enfermera, trabajaba tranquila, ella... era feliz cuidándote Inuyasha...

— ¿Era feliz conmigo en coma? —replicó Inuyasha extrañado, quién demonios sería feliz cuidando a alguien en ese estado...

— Es extraño, lo sé... ¿Quién sería feliz cuidando a alguien en ese estado? —dijo poniendo en palabras los pensamientos del joven frente a él—. Ella es especial, cuando entró todos pudimos ver que era muy retraída y solitaria, una chica con la tristeza marcada en sus ojos, pero a medida que te cuidaba, que con sus conocimientos lograba revitalizarte, comenzó a mostrar más vitalidad en su actitud, más... alegría, prácticamente todos en el hospital le tomaron mucho cariño por su dulzura e inteligencia. Muchos pensaron que lo que realmente la animaba era trabajar, pero yo si bien al principio pensaba igual, comencé a ver situaciones extrañas de... conexión entre ustedes... es largo pero creo que necesitas saberlo...

La historia se volvía cada vez más irreal para Inuyasha, que ella sintiera lo que le pasaba a él, crisis simultáneas, todo era extraño y se volvía más aún, cuando le resurgía la idea de que ellos no se conocían. A cada paso de la historia Inuyasha ya se sentía conectado con ella, en su mente aquel recuerdo volvía a pujar por salir, cada vez tenía más ganas de verla.

—… Toda esta historia maravillosa se arruina a lo último, cuando tu... mueres para ella —terminó bajando su tono de voz hasta hacerse imperceptible y evitando su mirada.

— ¿Que yo qué? —exclamó Inuyasha anonadado—. ¿Morir?

Sasaki asintió y continuó, pero esta vez habló con culpa, sin mirarlo casi.

— Inuyasha, antes de despertar tuviste una crisis, todo parecía estar mal pero el resultado final fue que saliste del coma, milagrosamente, mientras que ella también estaba internada, pero por otra cosa, otra situación compartida como verás... —explicó con una mueca de sonrisa en el rostro—, mientras ella estaba dormida aún y tu recién salido del coma, se lo llamó a tu padre para avisarle de tu despertar, pero cuando se enteró... vino en tiempo récord al hospital con tu hermano y comenzaron a dar órdenes de secreto, que nadie podía entrar a verte, trajeron una enfermera conocida de ellos para cuidarte a ti, me... me hicieron prometer que no diría nada nunca de tu despertar... que para este hospital tu habías muerto.

— ¿Usted me está diciendo que mi padre y mi hermano fingieron que yo había muerto? —preguntó Inuyasha tratando de conectar cabos, sin éxito por el momento—. No entiendo... no entiendo la razón... ¿Usted la sabe?

— No —respondió Sasaki, contrariado—. Pensé que... quizá... entre los dos podríamos encontrar algún motivo...

Inuyasha bajó su cabeza y, mirando sus manos, se puso a pensar en alguna posible razón, si es que podía existir algo, para que su padre y hermano armaran tremenda puesta en escena. Su padre siempre había sido muy sobreprotector en cuando a lo que Japón se refería. Japón... en Japón debe estar la razón para esto.

— Aún no puedo encajar todas las piezas, pero... estoy completamente seguro de que la razón de todo esto se encuentra en Japón, algo aquí es por lo que mi padre me alejó siempre de este lugar —dijo Inuyasha mirando al doctor.

— Yo creo que no se trata de un "algo" sino más bien de un "alguien" —aclaró Sasaki—, y no sé por qué tengo el presentimiento de que esa alguien se llama: Kagome, hijo mío —finalizó ante la mirada de sorpresa del muchacho que volvía a sentir un fuerte recuerdo pujando por salir.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Hola!** Cómo están todas?

No me van a creer pero tenía este capi a solo dos párrafos de terminarlo, pero no tuve ni cinco minutos para hacerlo... Las épocas de finales son lo peor :( Pero bueno, ya estoy felizmente de vacaciones así que podré dedicarle un poquito más de tiempo para terminar este fic que tan enamorada me tiene!

Espero que les guste la cont, voy a volver prontooooo! Las quiero y GRACIAS POR TODO!

**PD**: Gracias por los reviews, me hace muy feliz leerlos! No dejen de enviarlos! 3

BESOTESSSSS :*


End file.
